Coincidence or Fate?
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Quinn Fabray; a single mother and Santana Lopez; a single brunette, meet in a broken elevator at a hospital one day. They notice an instant lust for each other, and leave hoping to see each other again, not realizing it would be sooner than they thought. Was it coincidence or fate that brings them together in that elevator? AU (Don't think it's my best summary, but give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This just came to me, so I'm gonna run with it. I'm only posting the first chapter now so I can get your opinion if I should continue or not. When I'm finished with one of my other stories, then I'll continue updating this. So, please let me know what you think. Thank you :-)**

* * *

Chapter One

Santana Lopez waits anxiously in her car, her thumbs hitting the steering wheel and trying to listen to the radio to distract her, but her mind can't stop thinking about her destination, Lima Hospital. It seems like forever ago when she was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, but really it's been months.

When the symptoms first started, she didn't think anything was wrong. Since she worked out a lot, it was normal to lose weight, then she had difficulty eating. She just got full a lot faster than usual. Then her menstrual cycle was off, she got pain in her lower stomach, and she got nauseous and vomited, that's when she knew something wasn't right.

With her mother's prayers she went to her doctor, and like everyone else who is diagnosed with it, cancer was the last thing on her mind. Santana was terrified but then the doctor explained they found it early. It's rare with the particular cancer, but it happens. Both the doctor and Santana decided surgery was her best bet. The only downfall to that is, she could never have children, not without her uterus.

Santana is from a big family, and ever since she was a little girl she wanted one of her own. Her parents of course wanted grandchildren, and even when Santana told them she was gay senior year of high school, they didn't blink an eye. They told her she's still their daughter and they love her. Their only concern was how their dream of being grandparents was going to happen.

Maribel; Santana's mother, took it upon herself to do some research and passed it along to Santana, much to her amusement. Her father; Dante, liked all the options available and even told his daughter if he had to, he would pay for her treatments. The day she told her parents about the surgery to remove her uterus, they were of course disappointed, but they still support her, and Santana couldn't be more grateful.

Finally as the traffic begins to move, Santana can finally pass the people in front of her and get to her appointment on time. The surgery was a success, but now her doctor wants to do some blood work as a precaution, and she's anxious.

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray, or Quinn as she prefers, is running around her small apartment trying to not be late for her six year old daughter Beth's appointment at the hospital. She had to stay a little longer at work, making her late picking Beth up from school, which is also making them late to the appointment. A few weeks ago, Beth fell off the jungle gym at the park while a babysitter watched her, breaking her left arm, and today she's getting her purple cast removed.

They would have went straight to the hospital from the school, but at second thought, Quinn didn't want to go in her waitress uniform, then she realized she smelled like the restaurant and took a shower. So, it's no one's fault but her own if they're late. Quinn quickly does her hair and rushes out of the bathroom.

"Ok, TV off, we have to go, we're gonna be late." She says rushing to the door and putting on her shoes.

Beth does as she's told and also rushes to get her shoes on. Quinn grabs her purse she dropped by the door earlier, and her keys from the hook before they run out to the car.

Luck isn't on their side, though, the traffic is horrible and it's just the topping to the cake. Quinn groans, cursing in her head at the rush hour. Lima is a small town but when four o'clock hits, it's the same as any other town, a lot of traffic, a lot of horrible drivers, and road rage. When traffic finally moves, Quinn looks at the radio clock and breaths a sigh of relief, somehow they still have some time left.

Arriving at the hospital, Quinn almost does a fist pump in victory. Finding an empty parking space wasn't easy, though, it frustrates her, but Beth spots one out. She quickly drives in before someone else snatches it away from her. Quinn turns the car off then gets out before opening the door for Beth, and helping her out of her car seat.

"We have to walk quickly, sweetie."

Beth holds her mother's hand as they rush inside the building. Quinn gives the receptionist a friendly smile as they approach. "Beth Fabray has an appointment to get her cast removed."

The older woman smiles in return then looks at the appointment list on the computer. "The west wing of the hospital is getting remodeled so we had to move some of the patients and the doctor's office. Take the first elevator on the left up to the fourth floor. Dr. Mason's exam room is the third on the right, there should be a sign, so you shouldn't miss it."

Quinn nods. "Thank you."

She follows the woman's instructions to the elevator. A short brunette woman with a big nose, and a man dressed very fashionably, is already inside. Eyeing the strangers, Beth stays close to her mother.

* * *

Santana remains anxious as she parks in the hospital parking lot, and walking inside the building. It also doesn't help that the receptionist redirects her to the other end of the hospital due to remodeling, throwing her off her routine.

By now she knows the west wing of the hospital like the back of her hand, she doesn't like having to risk getting lost. Luckily for her it was easier to find than she thought, but unfortunately as she approaches it, the doors start to close. It's not a big deal, more of a hassle. She doesn't want to be late.

"Hold the doors, please." A blonde woman with her daughter holds the door open for her, she smiles in appreciation. "Thank you."

The blonde smiles in return. "You're welcome."

Santana looks down at the little blonde next to the woman and winks, making her blush and hide her face in her mother's hip, making Santana chuckle. She turns to press her floor but sees someone has pressed it already.

As the elevator starts to move, its passengers have to endure the horrible music that goes along with it, including the awkward silence between strangers. Santana watches as it hits the first two floors, but before it gets to the third, the elevator's lights flicker before it stops completely.

"You have got to be kidding me." The man behind her says.

"This is my worst fear come true." Says the shorter brunette, obviously scared.

"Mommy, why did it stop?" The little girl asks.

Santana looks for an emergency button and finds a small red one at the bottom of the panel. She presses it a few times until a voice booms through the speaker.

_"The remodeling has put a short in some of the wires, sorry about that. We'll have it fixed as fast as we can, just sit tight." _The man tells them.

Santana groans, the man behind her scoffs, and the shorter brunette pushes past Santana, earning a glare from the Latina, to hit the button again.

"No, I can't wait. I have a fear of being stuck in elevators and I'm claustrophobic. You fix this fast, understood?" She waits a few seconds for response but doesn't receive one. She huffs and walks back over to her friend.

"Well, at least we don't have to listen to that music anymore." Santana says, trying to lighten the mood.

The man and his friend aren't amused, though, but the blonde cracks a smile. Getting a better look at the woman, Santana can't help but take note how beautiful she is. From her long blonde hair, to her hazel eyes, she's so gorgeous, she can be a model. Being in such a confined space, Santana thinks of an excuse to talk to the girl and get to know her better.

"Since we have no idea how long we're going to be in here, we might as well get to know each other a little." She suggests. "I don't know about any of you but, I don't want to sit here in an awkward silence."

The man and his brunette friend seem hesitant, but the blonde holds out her hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Quinn, and this is my daughter Beth."

Santana smiles in return, shaking her hand. She feels a tingle run up her arm as she does, unbeknownst to her, Quinn is feeling the same. "Santana."

Quinn rubs Beth's back, encouraging her to speak up. "Don't be rude, sweetie, say hi."

"Hi." She says in just above a whisper.

"Sorry, she's shy."

Santana waves her off. "That's ok. I was the same way when I was her age."

The man standing next to the shorter brunette holds up his hand, getting their attention. "I'm Kurt, this is my friend Rachel. Sorry about her dramatics, she'll do that until we get out of here, unfortunately." He apologizes.

Rachel huffs. "I can't help it, it's already getting hard for me to breath in here."

Kurt rolls his eyes and has Rachel stand in the corner. "Just stay in your own space, and you'll be fine."

He steps away from her, putting a good distance between them. "So, what are we all here for?" He asks with a laugh at his own joke. Rachel glares at him and hits his arm. He rubs the area, looking at her confused. "What?" She just huffs, rolling her eyes.

"It's no secret why we're here." Quinn says. "Beth is getting her cast removed."

Santana smiles down at the little girl. "I bet you're happy."

She nods. "It's itchy." She says in a small voice, still not comfortable around the strangers yet. "And my arm is smelly."

Santana chuckles then crouches in front of her. "Is it itchy now?" She nods. Santana pulls out a pen from her purse then slides the tip in the gap of her cast to scratch it. "Better?"

She nods again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pulls the pen out and holds it up. "You can keep that incase it gets itchy again."

Beth smiles shyly taking it from her. Santana stands up straight and Quinn smiles in appreciation. "Thank you, I didn't even think of that."

She shrugs. "Sure, I'm glad to help." They smile at each other, the tension between them is obvious, espically to Kurt. He grins, amused.

"What are you here for?" He asks Santana.

She turns with a shrug. "Nothing as exciting as getting a cast removed. What about you?"

"Moral support, for her."

Rachel glares at him again. "Kurt." She scolds.

"What? It's fine, Rachel. You don't have to be ashamed."

She huffs. "I just don't want to announce it in an elevator full of strangers."

He rolls his eyes. "One of the strangers is a mother." He points out. "Maybe if you need it, she can give you some tips."

"Kurt." She scolds again.

Santana shakes her head, looking down at her feet. Of course someone who doesn't even seem to want a child might be pregnant. She can't help but feel envious and jealous at the same time. Quinn notices her sudden change in her body language and frowns, curious what caused it. Beth pulling on her arm, disrupts her thoughts before she can even think of what it could have been.

"Mommy, I have to pee." She whines.

"Honey, there's nothing I can do about that. Just sit down with me, maybe that'll help." She suggests. They both sit down, then lean against the wall. Santana decides to do the same, not wanting to stay on her feet too long. Kurt and Rachel remain standing.

"This is boring." Beth whines again. Quinn reaches into her purse to try and find something then curses under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"I left my phone in the car." Beth pouts up at her mother. Santana reaches into her own bag then holds out her iPhone for Beth to take.

"Are you sure you want to give a six year old your phone?"

She nods. "I'm sure she knows how to use it. It's ok, sweetie, take it." She encourages. "I have some games on there I think you'll like."

Beth looks at Quinn for permission, she nods, then the little blonde shyly takes the phone. "Thank you." She says a little louder this time. Santana winks, making her blush again.

"Do you have any kids?" Kurt asks, surprising her.

She flashes a weak smile. "No."

"Oh, it's just, you're so good with her, I just assumed. Sorry."

She shrugs. "It's ok. I just love kids."

Rachel huffs and starts to pace. Kurt once again rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. "It's already been fifteen minutes, they're taking too long."

"Rachel, just stay in your corner. If you have to, close your eyes and imagine you're running in the field in the musical The Sound of Music."

She huffs again, returning to her corner. The elevator lights flicker again, and it bounces a little but doesn't move any further. The man's voice echoes through the speaker again.

_"This is going to take us longer than we thought, sorry, folks."_

Rachel groans, sliding down the wall. "I can't believe this is happening. This is the worst day of my life."

Santana has to disagree with that. If she could ever have the privilege of taking a pregnancy test, it would be the best day of her life.

Again, Kurt rolls his eyes then takes his phone out of his pocket. "I better call Sebastian. We were supposed to go out on a lunch date, but it looks like that's not gonna happen now." Mentioning he has to call someone, Quinn curses under her breath again.

"Need to call someone?" Santana asks.

She sighs. "Her father. He has her on the weekends, today I'm supposed to drop her off after the appointment." She explains.

Santana nods. "Well, if that little cutie over there lets you borrow it for a minute, and assuming you know the number by heart, you can use my phone." She offers.

Quinn smiles in appreciation. "Thank you so much. You've been very helpful, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Santana smiles.

If there weren't anyone else in the elevator, or her daughter, Santana would have flirted a little, saying gorgeous blonde's are her weakness. Beth gives her mother the phone so she can call her father. Quinn dials the number, then waits for someone to answer.

"It's me, Quinn. I had to borrow someone's phone. Me and Beth are stuck in an elevator in the hospital, so I don't know what time I'll be over to drop her off." She pauses listening to the other person, then sighs.

"It's your weekend with her, Puck, she's supposed to be with you, not your mother." Another pause. "Then why does she have to spend the night with her?" She asks, raising her voice a little.

Kurt and Rachel talk amongst each other. Santana notices how bored Beth looks and gets and idea. She goes into her purse for her wallet, then pulls out a quarter. "Beth, wanna see a cool trick my Abuelo taught me?" She nods eagerly. Santana chuckles, amused by her response.

"Ok, I'm going to make this quarter disappear."

Beth gasps. "You can do that?" She asks in amazement.

Santana smiles. "Of course I can."

She shows Beth the quarter then rolls her sleeves up, secretly switching the quarter to her other hand. Then she holds up the hand she made Beth think the quarter was in, and slowly reveals it's no longer there.

Beth gasps again. "You made it disappear." Santana chuckles. "Do it again." She pleads. Santana continues to laugh.

Quinn hangs up the phone, catching Beth's demand. "Beth." She scolds. "Don't be rude, say please."

Beth gives Santana her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Tana."

Santana smiles at the little girl's mispronunciation of her name. Quinn does too, giving the Latina her phone back.

"Thanks again."

"Sure."

Beth tugs on Santana's arm. "Please, do it again, Tana." She pleads again.

"How can I say no to that?"

Quinn chuckles, knowing exactly what she means. There are times she too can't say no to her mini-me. Santana does the trick again, amazing the little girl.

"Did you see, mommy? She made it disappear."

Quinn smiles. "I did, that's very cool."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

She nods. "Sure."

Quinn watches as Beth climbs on Santana's lap, shocked. Her daughter has always been shy, she still is around her friend Sam sometimes, and he's been around their apartment lots of times, for some reason her daughter just hasn't warmed up to him. But with Santana, it took all of twenty minutes.

Kurt sighs, looking at his watch. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Me." Rachel says.

Quinn nods. "Now that you mention it, I am. Are you hungry, sweetie?" Beth nods.

"Me too." Santana says.

"I was saving it for my lunch date with my boyfriend, but I have a hoagie in my bag. It's already cut."

Rachel narrows her eyes, confused. "Why would you have a hoagie in your bag?"

"Because I was gonna go to the park straight from here. Sebastian made most of the food, but I didn't want to go empty handed." He explains before he takes out the sandwich. He gives everyone a piece and they all sit down to eat it.

"Really, how long does it take fix an elevator?" Rachel asks no one in particular.

"Relax, you're just uptight about the results. Take your mind off it, and the time will move on a lot faster." He advises.

Thinking about her own results, Santana realizes she hasn't thought about it until now. Quinn and Beth have been a good distraction for her. She doesn't know how accurate his time theory is, though.

"I think they should be finished soon." Quinn says.

"Are you an electrician?" Rachel asks bitterly.

Santana glares at the woman. "Hey, thumbelina, I don't care how uptight you are about your results, don't take it out on her."

Rachel sighs. "I'm sorry, but you don't know the kind of pressure I'm under."

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to push the anger down she feels floating up in her stomach, and reminding herself there is a child present then opens her eyes.

"I can understand you're scared if you're pregnant, but try being in my shoes. A few months ago I was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer. Today I'm getting blood work to make sure all of it was removed." They all look surprised, but Beth seems oblivious as she eats her part of the hoagie.

"My doctor said he caught it early, I just needed surgery, and now I can't have children. I've always wanted a big family since I was a little girl, but that was taken away from me. And even though it upsetting, I'm happy I'm alive. So, sit there and sulk, be angry, I don't care, just don't act like having a baby is the worst thing that could happen to you." She rants.

There's a short awkward silence as Kurt looks to see Rachel's reaction, the shorter brunette looks guilty. Quinn is concerned if Santana is ok. Since the Latina defended her just minutes before, she suddenly feels caring towards her.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

Santana cuts her off, shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." She glances down at Beth then looks to Quinn and mouths I'm sorry.

She waves her off. "It's fine, you didn't shout or say anything bad. Are you ok, though?"

Santana takes a deep breath and nods. "I guess, I'm still anxious, I'm sorry." She apologizes again.

"Santana, don't worry about it. Rachel can be inconsiderate of others." Kurt reassures her.

Rachel crosses her arms and looking guilty. "H-He's right, I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry."

Santana silently nods. An awkward silence once again falls over them, but it's disrupted by the lights once again flicker, but this time the numbers above the doors start to change.

"Look, they got it to work." Kurt says pointing to the screen above the door.

Everyone stands up to get ready for the elevator to stop at their floor. It goes to the third floor first. Quinn, Beth and Santana get off the elevator. Quinn feels like she should say something.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Santana smiles. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassures her, then looks down to Beth and gives her the quarter. "Good luck getting your cast off, sweetie. Don't forget to practice switching the quarter like I showed you."

"Thank you, I hope you're not sick no more."

Santana flashes a weak smile then crouches down to hug the little girl. "Me, too. Be good for your mother." She squeezes the little girl then stands up and smiles at the older blonde. "It was nice meeting you both."

Quinn smiles in return. "It was nice meeting you, too. Good luck." The blonde surprises them both by hugging the Latina.

"Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again." Santana says into her shoulder.

Quinn nods, then realizes she still hasn't let go, and covers her embarrassment with a cough. "We better go now, we're definitely late, then I have to rush her over to her grandma's house."

Santana nods. "Me too. Well, not the dropping off part, but I do have to go." She jokes, making them both laugh.

"Bye." Quinn says taking Beth's hand.

"Bye."

Santana watches Quinn and Beth walk down the hall and into a bathroom, so Beth can pee. Then she takes a deep breath before going to the room she was instructed to go to. A nurse is already waiting for her when she walks in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The elevator stopped working on the second floor, we had to wait for them fix it." She explains.

The nurse waves her off. "It's fine, I've been told. I know you're not one to be late, so I asked around and the receptionist told me what was going on. I kept myself busy with other patients. Take a seat so we can get started." She instructs as she puts on a pair of latex gloves.

Santana nods then sits on the chair the nurse points out, and drops her purse next to her. The nurse rolls up her sleeves then searches for a good vain before wiping the spot with a alcoholic wipe before piercing her skin with a needle. When she's finished she holds a cotton ball against the area she drew blood from.

"How long will it take for the results?"

The nurse writes down the write information so the people in the lab know who the blood belongs to, and what they're testing for. "A week."

Santana sighs, the nurse flashes an apologetic smile. "I know, longer than you would like, but you know Dr. Walsh is, when he knows, you'll know."

Santana nods with a polite smile, but inside she's still anxious and angry. Now she has to wait seven days, it's going to be hell for her.

* * *

Dr. Mason is already waiting for them when they walk in. Beth eyes the cutting machine used to take off the cast.

"Sorry we're late." Quinn apologizes and before she can explain why, Dr. Mason saves her the trouble.

"It's fine. I was told what happened." She breathes a sigh of relief. Dr. Mason pats the exam table, smiling down at Beth.

"Hop on and we'll get started."

Quinn picks Beth up to help her on to the table, then stands by, knowing her daughter will want her to stay close. Dr. Mason grabs the machine and Beth leans closer to her mother.

"It's ok, this will cut your cast off. It won't even graze your skin, but if it'll make you feel better, mommy can hold your hand." He suggests.

Quinn holds Beth's hand. Dr. Mason turns the machine on and starts to take the cast off. Halfway Beth hides her face in Quinn's shoulder until he's finished.

"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" She lifts her head but doesn't respond. Dr. Mason puts the machine back, then wets a washcloth and puts soap on it before washing Beth's arm.

"Now it won't be so itchy or smelly." Once he finishes washing her arm, he takes a towel and dries it off. "Better?" She silently nods.

"Thank you, doctor." Quinn says.

He smiles. "You're welcome. I recommend you be more careful on the playground next time." He suggests.

"Oh, she definitely will."

"Well, your insurance covers this, so we'll give them the bill. Have a good day."

Quinn helps Beth off the table and holds her hand. "Thank you, you too."

Walking out of the room, for some reason Quinn was hoping to run into Santana again before they left. "Ok, sweetie, we have to hurry home to pack your clothes, then I'll drop you off at grandma's house." She helps Beth into her car seat before getting in herself.

"I'm not going to Daddy's?"

Quinn sighs, she knew that was coming. "No, daddy has to work. Tomorrow you'll go to his house. Then I'll pick you up on Monday, ok?" Beth nods.

Quinn drives back to the apartment, and packs Beth's clothes for her for the weekend. Sometimes her daughter can be a handful, and when that happens she's relieved when the weekend comes, but this isn't one of those times.

Especially since Puck, Beth's father; is working over time and she has to take her daughter to his mother's house. Lauren is good with her, don't get her wrong, but Beth loves to be with her father. When her daughter is upset, so is she.

* * *

Santana leaves the hospital and goes to the apartment she shares with her friend Brittany. Since it is the weekend, neither of the women have to work. Santana is a first grade teacher, she changed her degree for a teacher's so she can work with kids. Brittany not only is a third grade teacher, but she also teaches dance every Thursday.

Walking in the decent sized apartment, Brittany is siting on the couch with her cat, watching Tv. Santana takes her shoes off at the door, then goes into the kitchen for a beer, thinking she could definitely use one.

"Hey, so, how was it? When will you get the results?"

Santana joins Brittany on the couch, flashing a weak smile. "A week."

Brittany huffs. "Really?" Santana nods, taking a long sip of her beer. "Why so long?"

She shrugs. "I don't know." She says sadly.

Brittany sighs. "Then we definitely have to keep ourselves busy." The blonde thinks out loud.

"I met a girl." Santana says, wanting to change the subject.

Brittany gasps, facing her friend. "Blonde or Brunette?"

Santana chuckles. "Blonde."

Brittany rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "That's not a surprise. Is she hot?"

Smiling, thinking about Quinn, she nods. "She's gorgeous, Britt."

The dancer chuckles. "Give me details, what does she look like?" She asks eagerly, like two teenagers gossiping.

"Like I said, she's blonde. Her hair is long, a little past her shoulders, she has hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile."

"Did you ask her out, or at least ask for her number?"

Santana sighs, shaking her head. "No, there's complications." She vaguely states.

Brittany narrows her eyes, confused. "Complications? Like what? She sounds perfect the way you described her. Unless she's straight, I don't see the problem."

Santana takes a moment to think about what Brittany had just said. "I actually don't know if she's straight, gay, or Bi, but I think the chances of her being gay are slim."

Brittany tilts her head, still confused. "Why?"

"She has a six year old daughter." Santana explains.

Brittany gasps. "Oh."

Santana nods, then takes another long sip of her beer. "Well, it's not a total loss cause. I know she's not with the father anymore."

Brittany raises her brows. "How can you be sure?"

She shrugs. "We were actually stuck in the elevator for a while with these two other people. She forgot her phone in her car, so I let her use mine to call him. She said he gets her on the weekends." She explains.

"Then there's still a chance she can be gay."

Santana's expression changes to confused. "How do you figure?"

Brittany shrugs. "She can be what we call a late bloomer. Or she's Bi."

Santana shrugs. "I don't know, I don't even know if I'll see her again." Santana gives Brittany her beer then stands up. "I'm gonna get in the shower. I wanna get the hospital smell off me."

Brittany drinks Santana's beer as the brunette gathers clean clothes and towels for her shower. "San, can you come with me to take Lord T to the vet? He needs his shots." She hears Santana groan. The brunette has never been a fan of the cat, she's more of a dog person.

"Are they even open on a Friday?!"

"Yea, I wouldn't go if they weren't." She hears another groan from the brunette.

"Fine!"

* * *

Quinn parks her car in front of Lauren's house with a sigh, then turns her car off and flashes Beth a weak smile in the mirror.

"Ready, sweetie?"

She nods then unbuckles her seatbelt. Quinn exits the car then grabs Beth's night bag and helps her out, then closes the door behind them. Walking towards the house, Lauren meets them on the porch, smiling, happy to see them.

"There's my beautiful grandbaby. I see you finally got your cast off." She says as they both climb up the stairs. Then Beth hugs the older woman's waist.

"Hi, Nana."

Lauren bends down to pick her up and put the little blonde on her hip. Quinn gives Lauren Beth's bag. "Thanks for watching her, I appreciate it."

"Of course, that's what grandma's are for. It's better she stays with me, anyway, now we don't have to worry about breaking another bone."

Quinn internally rolls her eyes. Lauren blames her for Beth's broken arm. She had to work overtime at the veterinary clinic, and since it was last minute, she had Sam's little sister watch her. Lauren thought it was irresponsible to have a teenager watch her, but there was no one else, she didn't have a choice.

"Right, well, I have to go to work. I'll see you Monday, sweetie. Be good for grandma and Daddy, ok?"

Beth nods then leans over for a hug and a kiss. "Love you, mommy."

Quinn smiles. "Love you too, baby."

She returns to her car and watches Lauren bring Beth inside the house before driving to work. Quinn is a veterinary assistant, but she can also groom dogs, too. The vet clinic she works at also has a dog groomers next to it. So, when she's not working there, she's grooming dogs. She's running a little late, but Friday is always a slow day.

* * *

After her shower, and after they've eaten lunch, Santana tries to help Brittany get Lord T into his cat carrier. With any other cat, it wouldn't be a problem, but Brittany's cat not only is over weight, he's the laziest cat Santana has ever encountered.

"You fat bastard, get in the damn carrier." Santana says to the cat.

Brittany glares at her friend. "San, he's sensitive about his weight."

Santana huffs, rolling her eyes. "He's taking too long, Britt. Just put some food in there, I'm sure he'll wanna go in then." She suggests. Even Lord T glares at the brunette.

Brittany sighs then gently pushes the cat inside. "There, no food needed." The blonde picks up the carrier then fetches her car keys.

Santana huffs as she picks herself up from the floor. "It's about time. I don't even know how long this place is open for." She says following Brittany out the door.

"We have time."

Brittany drives them to the clinic, but when they get there, it looks like it's already closed. Santana groans in frustration. "I thought you said they would be open."

Brittany sighs, disappointed. "They usually are."

Santana shakes her head. "The signs says closed, Britt." She points to a sign, hanging on the door.

"I see that. Let's just wait, maybe we're early."

Again, Santana huffs, crossing her arms. They wait for a few minutes until Santana has had enough. She gets out of the car, and walks toward the building, confusing Brittany.

"San, what are you doing?" She asks, grabbing the cat carrier and following the brunette. Santana is peering through the glass door, with her face up to it and her hands by her eyes.

"Maybe someone is on lunch break, and they have the sign turned out of convenience for them."

Brittany mimics Santana, also looking through the door. "I don't see anyone."

The two women are so preoccupied looking in the building, they never hear a car pull into the lot, nor do they hear footsteps approaching them.

"Can I help you?"

Both Brittany and Santana jump, turning to the person behind them with their hands over their chest. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Santana says catching her breath. Then realizing who she's talking to, she smiles. "Quinn?"

The other blonde smiles in return. "Hey, Santana. What are you doing here?" She asks, eyeing Brittany and the cat carrier. Santana thinks she sees the blonde glare at Brittany, but it was only for a second, so she's not sure if she saw it at all.

"I told Brittany I would come with her to get Lord T's shots." She explains.

Quinn slowly nods, looking a little disappointed. "Oh, well, the vet isn't here on Friday's. The groomer's are only open today. I'm just late, sorry about that." She apologizes.

Brittany waves her off then holds out her hand after noticing the similar traits Santana explained at the apartment. "I'm Santana's roommate Brittany. Nice to meet you, Quinn." Santana snorts, knowing exactly what her friend is doing.

Quinn shakes her hand with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, too." She drops her hand then gestures toward the building. "Would you like for me to groom your dog?"

Santana snorts, confusing the other blonde. "Lord T isn't a dog, he's an obese cat." She corrects.

Quinn tilts her head to look inside the carrier and her eyes bulge seeing the animal. "Wow, you weren't joking. I thought it was a small dog."

Santana chuckles while Brittany frowns, not like people talking about her cat's weight. Realizing that, Santana rubs Brittany's back. "Sorry, Britt, but it was kind of funny."

Brittany just shrugs. "I really just came to get his shots. Thanks anyway, though."

Quinn nods. "You know what? I think I can do it for you." She offers.

Brittany smiles. "Really?"

She nods. "I am her assistant, after all, I know what I'm doing, I'll just have to get the extra set of keys inside the groomer's shop. Excuse me."

Brittany and Santana step aside to let Quinn get into the building. She unlocks the door then walks behind the front desk and grabs a set of keys hanging on a cork board. She returns with the keys and locks the door behind her.

"Follow me." Quinn unlocks the door next door, then guides them to the back where the exam rooms are. "Just wait here a minute, I have to check his file to see what shots he needs first before I get them."

"Take your time." Santana reassures her.

Quinn smiles in return before walking out the other door that leads to the lab part of the clinic. Brittany takes a crumpy Lord T out of his carrier, and puts him on the exam table. Santana sits on one of the chairs across from it.

"Did you know you new hot lady friend works here?"

Santana rolls her eyes at 'hot lady friend'. "No. I only know that she has a daughter." Brittany leans against the table and pets Lord T to calm him down and smirks. Santana narrows her eyes at the look Brittany is giving her. "What?"

"This is your chance." Santana sighs. "Now you can get her number."

"I told you, Britt. There's complications."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "I know, I know, but you can still be friends, San. Which, by the way, I don't think will happen."

Santana gives her a curious expression. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugs. "She was giving me the jealous eyes, I know them when I see them. She probably thought we were together still." Santana sighs, glaring at the blonde for bringing up their past. Brittany winces. "Sorry."

Santana nods. "You have a point, though. Even if we don't date, I would love to be her friend."

Brittany smiles. "Then ask for her number." She encourages.

Before Santana could agree, Quinn walks in with Lord T's file, and two shots. "Ok, I finally have the right shots. It took me awhile to find them, sorry about that. Someone has been reorganizing and moving stuff around on us." Brittany waves her off.

Quinn puts the file down on the counter, then removes the cap on the syringes. "So, I thought we can do one after the other, just so he's not uncomfortable."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany says.

Quinn looks closer at the cat and sighs. "I'm gonna need some help holding him, he won't like it." before Britany can open her mouth, Santana stands up to volunteer.

"I can do that."

Quinn smiles. "Thanks."

Santana nods, then holds the cat's front paws for the other blonde, while Brittany holds the back end of him. Lord T groans, glaring at Santana. "He definitely doesn't like this." The brunette notes.

"Ok, I'll try to be quick." Quinn pinches his fur up then pierces one needle in. She rubs the area quickly before putting the other in. "That was easier than I thought."

She throws the syringes into the biohazard bin along with her latex gloves, then writes something in his file. As she does, Brittany gets Santana's, and silently urging her to get Quinn's number. Santana takes a deep breath before walking over to the blonde.

"Thanks for helping my friend out."

As Brittany puts Lord T in his carrier, she rolls her eyes, overhearing Santana's pathetic way in opening the conversation to get the other blonde's number.

Quinn looks up and smiles. "You're welcome. You were a help to me all morning, it's only fair."

Santana nods. "It's weird isn't it?"

Quinn gives her a curious expression. "What is?"

She shrugs. "I've never bumped into you before, and today I run into you not only once, but twice." She points out.

Quinn takes a minute to think about that and smiles. "That is weird. But I guess it's because you don't have a pet, so you wouldn't have."

Santana slowly nods. "But you're daughter, she obviously goes to school, and I'm a elementary teacher. I've never bumped into her before today, either."

Quinn tilts her head in thought. "Maybe she goes to a different school." She guesses.

Santana shrugs. "Does she go to McKinley?" Quinn nods. "What grade?"

"She's six." Quinn reminds her. "Kindergarten."

"Oh, that's why. They're not there all day, and I teach first grade."

Quinn chuckles, putting Lord T's paper work back in his folder. "That would be it, then."

Santana nods. "You know, instead of waiting for us to bump into each other, you could give me your number, to insure we see each other again." Brittany quietly laughs, amused by the pick-up line.

Quinn continues to laugh, albeit Santana notices her blush. "That is a creative pick-up line, I'll give you that."

Santana shrugs, also blushing now. "It was worth a shot."

Still smiling, amused by the brunette, Quinn puts the folder down, then gently takes Santana's wrist. "I didn't say no, though." She points out, then she writes her number on the brunette's hand.

"Don't wait too long to call. Brittany, just meet me in the front to pay for his shots." She nods then Quinn leaves the room. When the door clicks shut, Brittany bursts out laughing.

"Really, Santana?"

The brunette scowls at her. "I got her number, didn't I?"

Still laughing, Brittany shakes her head as she picks up the cat carrier to leave. "You're lucky you're hot."

Santana huffs, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She says, pouting.

Brittany meets Quinn at the front counter to pay. While she does, she notices they shy glances Santana and Quinn keep sending each other. It's both cute and amusing at the sametime. When they leave to go back home, Brittany continues to tease Santana until they reach the apartment.

"You're relentless." Brittany just shrugs in response.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? I was going to continue, and go back to Quinn's apartment so you guys can see more into her life, but I'll save that for next chapter...if there is one. Like I said I won't be updating this until I finish one of my other stories. I just need my readers' (or others who come across this) opinion if I should continue this. If I get enough requests to, then I will. If I don't, I guess I can make it into a long one-shot. We'll see, but you have to let me know what you think, thank you :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you like it so far. As you can see, I decided to continue. If any of you felt like I was teasing you(as a guest accused me of doing) that wasn't my intention, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. Just so there's no confusion, the meeting between Quinntana at the hospital happened on a Friday, this chapter starts on Saturday morning.**

**loryw: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far, enjoy the update. Thanks for the review.**

**lesnixxy: As you can see I got more than a few people voting that I should continue. I'm glad you like it so far. You're the only one that pointed that out, lol, good eye. Yes, it will be explained. I'm not sure if I'll make a time jump, we'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest Dazed: Thank you, that's really sweet to say, it put a smile on my face. Lol, I've had a few readers tell me how much they loved the Santana/Beth interaction, and of course there will be more. I think they're cute, too, lol. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Santana can't even bring herself to care how ridiculous she looks constantly glancing down at the number written on her hand. She hasn't stopped since she woke up. Even as she sits outside Lima Bean, eating her scone and drinking her coffee, she can't help but look at her hand. She doesn't even hear Brittany sit back down until she snorts.

"You look ridiculous."

Santana shrugs, not taking her eyes off the number. Of course she also has it in her contacts, but staring at a phone would be even weirder, she decides. "I don't care."

Brittany chuckles, rolling her eyes. "Why are you even starring at it?" She asks amused.

Santana sighs then finally looks away from the ten digits. "I'm just proud of myself for getting her number." She confesses. "It's been awhile."

Brittany nods, thinking about the time they were together. "When are you gonna call her?"

Santana groans. "I have no idea. I've been trying to think of a good time to call. I really just want to do it now, but I don't want to seem desperate either."

Brittany chuckles, amused. "The struggle is real." She teases.

Santana scowls. "Shut up."

Brittany giggles. "Sorry." They sit in silence as Brittany eats her bagel and Santana once again stares at the number on her hand. "Well, you don't want to wait too long. Then that'll give her the impression you're not that interested." She advises.

"That's true." She bites her lip then groans. "Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated?"

Brittany shrugs. "I think this afternoon would be a good time. Like one, or one thirty." She suggests. "That way it's not too early, or too late."

"You don't think she'll be working today, do you?"

Brittany thinks for a moment then shrugs. "I don't know. Do you remember what the sign said?"

Santana sighs. "No, I wasn't paying attention to the days it's opened, I just saw it was closed."

"Call her anyway, you won't know until you do."

Santana purses her lips looking back down at the number. "Ok, at one I'll call her." Brittany giggles. Santana looks up glaring at the blonde. "What?"

She shrugs. "I just think it's cute."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Don't call me cute, you know I don't like that. I'm a badass, I'm not cute."

Brittany bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Ok. Whatever you say, Snix." She teases.

"So, what are we doing today? You said we should do something to keep me distracted." Santana changes the subject.

Brittany thinks for a minute. "We used to run together to the park, remember? To keep us in shape, and so I can feed the ducks. We could do that." She suggests.

Santana makes a face. "That sounds like too much work." She grumbles.

"Well, if you want to keep your figure for Quinn, a run would help." She says with an amused smile, knowing that will motivate the brunette.

Santana huffs. "Good point. Lets go back to the apartment first so I can change into my workout clothes."

Brittany nods. "I was gonna suggest the same thing. Are you done with that?" She asks pointing to Santana's half eaten scone.

"Yea, I got it though, thanks."

Santana and Brittany throw their garbage away then walk to Brittany's car to go back to their apartment. They both get dressed into their workout clothes before starting their run from there to the park. And of course Brittany brought what's left of their bread.

Both girls are listening to the music on their cell phones, and have them secured on a band, wrapped around their arms. They run in silence as they focus on their music and breathing. When they reach the park, Brittany smiles brightly seeing the ducks swimming in the pond.

The girls take out their earbuds as they approach the ducks. Santana sits on a near by bench to catch her breath, while Brittany goes over to the water and starts breaking off pieces of bread.

"I miss this. Why did we stop?"

Santana huffs, taking her phone off her arm. "I was diagnosed with cancer." She reminds her blonde friend.

Brittany turns to Santana looking guilty for forgetting. "Oh right, sorry."

Santana waves her off, then takes a deep breath. "We forgot water." She notes.

Brittany shrugs. "There's a store across the street. We can get some on the way back home." Santana sighs.

The blonde smirks knowingly. "You want some now?" She nods. "Ok, I'll wait here. I wanna feed the ducks."

Santana snorts, then taking her phone with her, she walks across the street to the small convenient store. She goes to the back where the cold beverages are, not paying any attention to the other costumers. She always brings some change with her, even on a run, just incase.

Not caring what brand of water she gets, Santana just grabs two of the biggest bottles they have. As she does, she hears a cat-call whistle from behind her. She braces herself for the inevitable, then turns around to a guy with an ugly mohawk, leering at her.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was just wondering if you have a mirror in your pocket, cause I see myself in your pants."

Santana glares at him. "Ok, one, that was one of the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard, and two, me standing here in my workout clothes does not give you permission to harass me. Now step aside please, affors I ends you."

The man snorts, but doesn't move. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. How about we get to know each other a little better?" He suggests. "What does your father do for a living?"

She tilts her head, confused. "What kind of question is that?"

He shrugs, still shamelessly leering at her. "Does he own a dairy company, cause you've got a nice set of jugs."

Santana huffs, shaking her head, then pushes the man aside. "Leave me alone, fucking pervert." He follows her to the register, though. "I said leave me alone, asshole."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I have to pay for my shit, too." She rolls her eyes, then turns her attention to the cashier. "So, do you work at McDonalds? Cause I want you to be in my happy-meal."

Santana gives the cashier some cash, then turns to the mohawk guy, glaring at him. "I told you to leave me alone. I'm not interested, back the fuck off."

He scoffs. "There must be something wrong with you, the women love my pick-up lines, they happen to find them funny. What are you a dyke, or something?"

Santana clenches her jaw and makes a fist, digging her nails into her palm, she's so angry. "Yes, I'm a lesbian, but there's nothing wrong with me. I however can't say the same for you. You're just a fucking pervert, thinking every girl wants in your pants. News flash, we don't, and that squirrel on top of your head is just one of the reasons why. If you continue to follow and harass me, I'll rip your fucking dick off, that's not a threat."

Santana grabs her bag then stomps out of the store, muttering Spanish under her breath. Crossing the street she turns her head to make sure the idiot isn't following her, and breaths a sigh of relief watching him walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Brittany asks as Santana approaches her to give her water.

"Some asshole was hitting on me."

She raises her brows. "Was it a guy? You never get angry when it's a girl."

Santana sighs. "Yea. He was just using horrible pick-up lines, but he was being a fucking pervert about it. Then he asked me if there's something wrong with me, and asked if I'm a dyke." She says bitterly.

Brittany looks into the direction of the small store, glaring at it as if the man is still inside. "What a prick. Did Snix hand his ass over to him?"

Santana smirks, taking a long sip of her water, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Of course."

Brittany snorts then takes a sip of her water, and hands Santana the bag of bread. "Wanna feed the ducks?"

Santana sighs, taking the bag from her. Then she takes pieces of bread and throws them into the pond. "What time is it?"

Brittany chuckles looking at the time on her cell phone. "It's only eleven thirty." Santana groans. Brittany continues to laugh, amused.

* * *

Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed she still hasn't gotten a call from Santana. She understands it's still early, but she's just really looking forward to it. As she eats the pancakes she made, Quinn wonders if Puck had picked Beth up from his mother's house yet. Then thinks maybe she should give the woman a call to find out.

Before she can put her thought into action, though, someone knocks on her door. She sighs, having a feeling she already knows who it is. Quinn puts her plate into the sink, then looks into her peep hole and rolls her eyes, seeing her assumptions were right. She opens the door revealing Sam in his workout clothes.

"Hey, goodmorning." He says with a friendly smile. "I'm just on my way out to go to the gym. Do you wanna come along?"

Sam works at the gym as a personal trainer, but because he works there, he can get his friends in for free and always asks her to go with him on the weekend.

Quinn flashes an apologetic smile. "Thanks for the invite, but I have to go grocery shopping still, and I wanna call Lauren to make sure Beth's father picked her up." He nods in understanding. "Rain check?"

"Sure, of course. I thought you might be busy, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?" He says with a laugh.

Quinn fakes a chuckle. "Right. Well, tell Mike I said hi, have fun."

"Will do. I'll see you around."

She nods then closes the door with a relieved sigh. Sam is a nice guy, but sometimes he has bad timing, like today. Quinn goes to her room to retrieve her cell phone. The first thing she does, out of recent habit, is check for a missed call from an unfamiliar number, but is disappointed to find none. Then she calls Lauren.

"Hi, Lauren. It's Quinn. I normally don't call this early, but I'm just curious if Puck came for Beth yet."

_"Yes, he did. He just left with her, actually." _

Quinn looks at her clock and is surprised he picked her up so early. Not that 11:35 is early, but for Puck it is. "That's good, thanks again for having her."

_"Like I said yesterday, it's not a problem. If you ever need a babysitter again, you can always bring her here." _She offers.

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind, thank you. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

She disconnects her end of the line, then drops her phone on to her bed. She was only being nice to the woman. She'd rather have a babysitter than to have her watch Beth. The woman is just a proud housewife, she constantly manipulates and insults her, but coddles Puck.

Quinn takes a shower and gets dressed before going to the store. She wasn't lying to Sam, but she also wasn't planning on going now. She's only leaving because not going would feel like she was lying to him. It's also better to be out than waiting for Santana's call.

But as it turns out, even at the store, Quinn finds herself checking her cell phone. She just can't help how anxious she is to hear from the brunette again. She hasn't been with a lot of women, and none of them were serious. This time she can already tell it's different. Santana makes her feel like a teenager with a crush again. It's breath of fresh air, and she doesn't want it to slip away from her.

In the frozen isle, with all the meat, Quinn tries to find cheap hamburger. As she does, she doesn't realize a woman is sneaking up behind her.

"Hey, girl."

Quinn jumps and turns around with her hand over her chest. "Fuck, Cedes, you scared me."

Mercedes chuckles. "That was the plan."

She rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile, then hugs the girl. "What are you up to? We never run into each other here."

Mercedes shrugs. "Since it is February now, it's getting warmer. So I'm planing a little cookout with some new and old friends. It's good that I ran into you, then, now I don't have to call."

Quinn chuckles. "Are you having it at your apartment?"

She shakes her head. "My parents house. They have more room, and a better grill. Plus, since a couple of my old college friends are coming, they know where they live, and I don't have to send out directions to my place."

"Of course, always cutting corners."

Mercedes winks. "You know it. So will I be seeing you there? You don't have the little one on the weekends, so you have no reason to turn me down."

Quinn nods. "Yes, I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, we should have plenty of food. But, if you have to, you can bring dessert." She says knowing her friend wouldn't want to arrive empty handed.

"Ok, sounds like fun. What time is it?"

"We're having it early because some of them have other plans. So, around one thirty-ish."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

She gives her another hug before they part ways. Then she finds her hamburger meat, and goes to the baking isle to get sugar cookie mix, and frosting. Who doesn't like sugar cookies?

* * *

Santana and Brittany fed the ducks until they didn't have anymore bread to give. Then when they returned to their apartment, both girls took a shower. Santana is still anxious to call Quinn and keeps looking at the time. It's only making it move slower, though.

Brittany is in the kitchen making their lunch, when Santana walks in with a sigh. She chuckles, having an idea why the brunette is so down. "Why don't you just call her now?" She suggests.

Santana shrugs. "I was thinking while we were feeding the ducks. Remember when I was worried about her sexual orientation?" Brittany nods. "Well, obviously that has been kind of cleared up. I did flirt a little when I got her number, and she wasn't disgusted by it." She points out.

"True." Brittany agrees.

"So, with that out of the way, I don't have to worry." She pauses taking a deep breath. "But there's still one other problem."

"What?"

"She has a kid. If we do start dating, I'll have to worry about where I stand with her daughter. Like, if she misbehaves, do I have the authority to discipline her? Am I considered a co-parent, how does that work?" Brittany chuckles. Santana glares at her.

"What's so funny? I'm serious, Britt."

The blonde continues to laugh as she licks some of the potatoes she already mashed on her finger, then shrugs. "You're thinking too far ahead. I mean, not only have we discussed this already yesterday, but if you do start dating, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind answering your questions."

Santana sighs, blushing a little. "You're right, I am thinking too far ahead."

"I know you're hoping eventually you'll have a romantic relationship with this girl, I am too, but for now, take things slow. People our age these days, go way too fast and it only leads to a divorce."

Santana snorts. "You sound like my Abuelo."

Brittany rolls her eyes turning her attention back to the food she's making. "Just call her, you're driving yourself crazy."

Santana sighs. "Fine." As she goes to her room to get her phone, her mother walks in, surprising them both.

"Hola, Mija. You never called me back, so I came to see if you're still alive."

Santana rolls her eyes. Brittany just laughs. Mairbel closes the door behind her then walks over to her daughter, and looks over her as if she's checking for injuries.

"Mami, I'm fine." She whines. "Where's Papi?"

Maribel ignores her and continues to examine the brunette. "Finding a parking spot. It's impossible to find one in this area."

Brittany still finds the woman amusing, and can't help but laugh at her antics. "Hola, Maribel."

The older Latina looks up and smiles brightly at the blonde. "Brittany, hola. Es tan bueno verte. Cómo estás?" She asks walking into the kitchen.

Santana breaths a sigh of relief, happy her mother will leave her alone for now. Brittany bites her lip, trying to remember the Spanish Maribel has taught her when she was with Santana.

"Es bueno verte, también. Soy maravillosa, ¿cómo estás?" She asks slowly, making sure she's pronouncing everything right.

Maribel smiles. "Muy buena. Your Spanish is sounding much better, but your accent could use some work." She teases.

"Gracias."

Suddenly Dante walks in. For a moment he doesn't look very happy until he sees Santana and smiles brightly. "You are alive." He teases. "It's good to know my daughter is ok. I wish I didn't have to come here to see for myself, though. That's what phones are for."

Again, Santana rolls her eyes. "I've been busy, and stressed. I'm sorry."

Dante sighs, then hugs his daughter tightly. "When will the results come in?" He asks, worried.

"Next Friday."

He sighs, pulling away from the hug. Maribel doesn't look too happy about the news either. "That's a long time to stress over a test." He notes.

Santana nods. "Brittany said she would keep me distracted."

"Well, that's good." Maribel says. "I was just going to suggest to find something to do to keep your mind off it. Has that helped you so far?" She nods.

Brittany smirks. "I'm not the one exactly helping out with that, though." Santana glares at her, mouthing don't. "Well, kind of, but someone else has been doing most of the distracting for me." She says amused by the looks Santana is giving her while mouthing I hate you.

Maribel and Dante both look confused. "Who is she talking about, Mija?" Dante asks.

Santana sighs. "I met a girl." She mumbles, looking at her feet.

Her parents stretch their necks, straining to hear her. "Hablo, me enseñaron que es mejor." Maribel demands.

Santana groans, feeling embarrassed. "I met a girl." She says louder this time.

Maribel smiles brightly, while Dante looks happy for his daughter, and winks at the brunette. "When did this happen? That's great news, Mija."

"Yesterday at the hospital."

Maribel still smiles as she cups Santana's face. "I'm happy for you." Santana smiles in return and Maribel drops her hands. "Tell me more, I want details. Is she beautiful?"

Santana chuckles. "Sí, Mami. She has gorgeous hazel eyes, and a stunning smile." She describes Quinn still smiling thinking about the blonde.

"She's blonde." Brittany jumps in as she continues to make their lunch. Santana's smile drops as she glares at her friend again.

Maribel arches her brow. "Does this mean you have a type, Mija?" Santana sighs, shaking her head. Dante scoffs, waving her off.

"Who cares if she has a type, I wanna know her name."

Santana snorts. "Quinn." She tells him.

Maribel smiles. "Beautiful."

Dante nods in agreement. Brittany glances between Santana's parents, wondering if someone should mention the little person Santana was worried about moments ago. "Should we tell them about-" She starts to ask, but Santana cuts her off, shaking her head. Her parents grow curious, though.

"Tell us about what?" Maribel asks.

For the third time, Santana glares at Brittany. "Nothing, Mami. I was just going to call Quinn right before you barged in."

Maribel rolls her eyes. "Barged in. I'm your mother, I have a right to." Santana also rolls her eyes. "Go ahead call her, I'll help Brittany with lunch, and your father will do nothing but watch TV."

Santana snorts at her father pouting at her mother. "Ok, ok. I'll call her." She says trying to sound blase about it, when really her heart is beating against her chest, and her stomach flutters at the thought of talking to the blonde again.

* * *

Even while baking her cookies, Quinn kept checking her phone for a new voice mail from Santana, but is disappointed to not get one. It's starting to make her think she won't be hearing from her again, and that's all she can think about on her way to Mercedes' parents house.

When she does arrive, however, that thought quickly moves to the back burner seeing all her friends and Mercedes' family. Quinn is surprised to see how much food they have. Mercedes definitely wasn't lying.

The brunette's mother shows Quinn where to put her cookies after greeting her, then pleads the blonde to eat plenty of food so they're not stuck with the leftovers. She hums in appreciation, seeing all the good food as she puts some on her plate. Then she goes to sit with Mike, Mercedes and a few other people she doesn't recognize.

"Hey, Q." Mike greets her. "I'm glad you can make it."

Quinn smiles, sitting next to him. "Hi, it's good to see you outside of work. I am, too."

"Q." Mercedes says, getting her attention. "These are my good friends from work. Elliot, Adam, and Dani." Each of her friends wave as she introduces them.

"A couple of my friends from college should be here shortly, too, they're running a little late."

Quinn nods. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Quinn, just so you know, not Q." She jokes, making them laugh.

"How long have you known Mercedes?" Elliot asks.

Mercedes chuckles. "Me and Q go way back. We were in the same kindergarten class." Mercedes' friends look shocked.

Quinn nods, confirming she's right. "Yeap, it's true. I can't believe I had to deal with you for so long." She jokes.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Bitch, please. You were more of a handful than I ever was. How many times did I have to cover your ass when you snuck out the house with Puck?"

Quinn cringes, making the others laugh. "Oh god, don't remind me. I don't know what I saw in him."

Mercedes snorts. "Nothing. It wasn't about liking him. You were the caption of the cheer team, and he was a football player. You thought because of your status, you had to be with him, and stay with him all those years." She reminds the blonde, making her cringe even further.

"If I just accepted that I prefer the V instead of the P, it would have saved myself a lot of hassle." Mercedes and Mike laugh.

Dani flashes Quinn a weak smile. "I never did any of that. I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't, but that didn't help me, either. My parents caught me with a girl, and kicked me out."

Quinn reaches across the table to rub the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry, I know how that feels." She pauses to think for a second. "Well, I wasn't kicked out, but when I was ready to tell my parents, they disowned me. Now my daughter doesn't even see them."

There's a short silence until Mercedes breaks it. "How did we get so deep?" She asks with a laugh, making everyone join her.

Quinn pulls her hand back, shaking her head. Mercedes looks over her shoulder, hearing someone call her name. She smiles and waves the person over. Quinn looks to see who she's waving at, and is surprised to see the fashionable man, a guy she doesn't recognize, and the short brunette that were stuck in the elevator with Santana, Beth, and herself.

"Sorry we're late. Rachel took forever finding something to wear." The man apologizes. Quinn makes a note the short brunette is Rachel.

Mercedes waves him off. "It's cool, you're not that late. Give me a hug." She says standing up. The man laughs as they embrace. Then Mercedes hugs the other man, then Rachel, when the shorter guy recognizes Quinn.

"Oh, hey. This is a surprise."

Quinn chuckles, knowing he also forgot her name. "Quinn."

He nods, then reaches out to shake her hand. "That's right, I knew it started with a Q. What a small world." He says with a laugh. Quinn nods in agreement, silently hoping someone would say his name.

Mercedes looks between the pair confused. "You two know each other?" They nod, then explain how they know each other.

Rachel gasps. "I knew you looked familiar."

Quinn chuckles. Mercedes introduces them to the rest of the table, and Quinn learns the fashionable male is Kurt, and the other, his boyfriend Sebastian. She makes another mental note to remember that. Old friends catch up, and new acquaintances get to know each other better.

Quinn is having so much fun with the company she's surrounded by, and the food, she almost forgets about waiting for Santana's phone call. That is until she hears said device go off. Taking it out of her pocket, she silently hopes it's the brunette and smiles brightly seeing an unfamiliar number flash across her screen, missing the curious look Mercedes is giving her.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Quinn leaves the table and walks away from the crowd, going closer to the street so she can hear the brunette at the other end. "Hello?"

_"H-Hey, it's Santana." _

Quinn bites her lip, feeling her stomach flutter. "Oh, hi. I'm glad you called. I was starting to worry you wouldn't." She confesses for unknown reasons at the moment.

Santana chuckles, and Quinn decides it's one of the cutest sounds she's heard, next to her own daughter's laugh. _"I couldn't forget you even if I tried." _

She flirts, making Quinn's smile grow, while also making her blush. She even looks behind her, as if she's checking if someone else heard, but then realizes how silly that is.

"You're making me blush." She admits, digging her toe into the ground.

Santana chuckles. _"I wish I was there to see it." _The brunette continues to flirt, reddening her cheeks even more.

Quinn giggles like a school girl with a crush. "San, stop." She says making the brunette laugh some more.

_"Ok, I'll stop for now, only because I'm not a witness to your blushing." _Quinn snorts. "_What are you up to?"_

"I'm at a friend's house. She's having a cookout with family and friends."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy. We can talk another time." _

Quinn senses the tone of her voice, knowing she doesn't really want to stop talking, and neither does she. "No, it's ok. I've been having fun with everyone, but now I'd rather talk to you." She confesses, flirting a little, hoping she too made the brunette blush.

_"Now I'm blushing." _Santana confesses. Quinn chuckles in response. _"How's Beth? She wasn't afraid getting her cast removed, was she?"_

Quinn's stomach flutters once again, and her heart jumps into her throat. Despite his obvious interest in her, Sam doesn't even ask about Beth. It makes her realize she definitely has a crush on the brunette. "She's fine now, thanks for asking. It was scary for her, but she didn't cry either, she's tough."

_"That's good to hear. When I was eight I broke my arm trying to show off on my new bike. I learned my lesson, though, and I definitely didn't like the machine they used to cut the cast off." _

Quinn smiles trying to imagine a little Santana. "I'm lucky, I never broke a bone before."

Santana winces. _"Never say never." _She warns.

The girls continue to talk. Getting to know one another a little better, and they also talk about random stuff, too. While they do, Mercedes keeps shooting Quinn curious looks, wondering who she could be talking to. She has been dying to know, and tries to patiently wait, but after awhile it seems like the blonde is never going to stop talking, so she interrupts them instead.

"Who in the world are you talking to? I invited you to spend some time with me, and mingle, and you'd rather talk on the phone."

Quinn blushes embarrassed, but she also feels bad. She covers the mouth piece to her cell phone. "I'm sorry, Cedes. I don't mean to be rude, I've just been waiting for this call."

Mercedes smirks, getting the hint. "Is she hot?"

Quinn snorts. "I'll tell you later."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Girl, you might as well go home at this point if you're just going to be on the phone." She points out. Quinn sighs. She doesn't want to be rude, but she also still wants to talk to Santana.

_"Quinn, if you have to go, I understand." _She hears the brunette, also upset they can't talk anymore. _"We can talk another time, when we're both free." _She suggests.

Quinn brings the phone back to her mouth. "Yea, I'm not being the best guest right now. I'll call you this time, ok?"

_"Ok, I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye, hermosa." _

Quinn knows very little Spanish, but she does know what the brunette says, and it just makes her blush again.

_"You're blushing again." _Santana states as more of a fact, than a question.

Quinn chuckles and Mercedes rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile, happy for her friend. "How did you know?"

_"You paused." _She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn snorts, then her smile drops. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

_"Bye." _Santana says, just as upset.

Quinn sighs disconnecting her end of the line, then looks up to Mercedes with her hands on her hips, and her brow arched. "Explain yourself. Who is this girl, and how did you meet?"

Quinn puts her cell phone in her pocket, then hooks her arm with Mercedes as she starts to explain her in detail what happened at the hospital this time.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Santana is a mix of sad and happy. Happy she got to talk to the blonde, but sad their conversation had to end sooner than they wanted. Suddenly someone knocks on her bedroom door, causing her to jump. When Santana went to call Quinn, she stayed in her room so she can talk to her in private.

"Are you ok in there, Mija?" Her mother asks.

Santana rolls her eyes getting off the bed. Then she opens the door for her mother. "I'm fine, Mami. I was just talking to Quinn, like you encouraged me to." She reminds the older Latina.

"You were just in there so long, it had be worried."

Santana sighs. Since her diagnosis, her parents have been overprotective. "What did you think could happen to me in my own room?"

Maribel shrugs. "I don't know, a mother just worries. You'll understand when you have children of your own." She says before returning back into the living room.

Santana stays back, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. The comment wasn't made to upset her, she knows that, but her parents are so confident she'll have children, and she isn't so sure. She wipes a few escaped tears before joining her parents and Brittany.

"Your lunch is in the microwave." Brittany says as she sits on the couch, talking to the brunette's parents, catching up with them. Lunch has been finished since she started talking to Quinn, and Brittany has eaten already. Santana grabs her plate, then sits next to the blonde on the couch.

"You and Quinn were talking for awhile." Brittany says.

Santana just shrugs as she eats. Getting the hint she doesn't want to talk about it in front of her parents, Brittany drops the subject.

Dante groans, getting off the couch. "We should go now. Your mother promised our new neighbor we would attend their cookout, and we're already late." He grumbles.

Maribel also stands, shaking her head. "Dont act like you don't wanna go."

Dante smirks, rubbing his stomach. "You're right, they know how to grill a mean hamburger." Brittany snorts, and Santana just shakes her head.

Maribel opens her arms, and wiggles her fingers. "Stand up and give your mami a hug."

Santana gives Brittany her plate, then tightly hugs her mother. "Te Amo, mami. Thanks for letting yourselves in."

"Te Amo, bebé. De nada."

Santana snorts pulling away from the embrace. Then she hugs her father.

"Sé que podemos ser dominante, pero apenas nos preocupamos. Le gusta tanto. Call us when the results come in, si?"

She nods, flashing a weak smile as the pull away. "Te Amo, Papi."

He smiles back, waving as he follows his wife out the door. Santana sits back down with Brittany and takes her plate back. The blonde smirks at her while her attention is on the TV.

"So, what did you talk about?" She eagerly asks.

"I'm not saying." Santana says, keeping her eyes on the screen.

Brittany pouts. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I'm eating."

Brittany huffs. "So, why can't you tell me?" She whines.

Santana cracks a smile. She's on cloud nine after talking to Quinn, and for now she wants to keep it to herself. "Later."

Brittany sighs. "When later?"

Santana chuckles. "Geez, Britt, you're worse than some of my students. Just later, ok?"

The blonde huffs again, turning to the TV. "Fine."

Santana just shakes her head.

* * *

Sunday comes, and Quinn is greeted with a goodmorning text from Santana, already starting the day off with a good start. Even Sam barging in again didn't ruin her mood as she continued to exchange texts with the brunette. She was surprised he hadn't done it the day before, since he has a habit of walking in whenever he wants.

Because she doesn't give Sam all of her attention, he asks her what seemed like a hundred questions about who she's texting. She doesn't tell him, though. She just responds with, a friend.

The rest of her day is spent keeping herself busy. Sometimes the weekends can be boring without her daughter around. Even though she's happy to have Santana to talk to, she wishes the brunette could visit. But she has plans with her roommate Brittany.

Around dinner time, Sam invites himself in again, wearing a Ravens jersey. Quinn had to glare at him for that, more out of confusion than anger. He has never come to her house to watch football before, and has no idea why this time is different.

"You know I don't watch football, right?" She asks standing over him with her arms crossed.

He shrugs. "Yea, but my buddy couldn't come over, and I wanted someone to watch it with."

Quinn continues to glare at him. "And you thought coming here was a good idea?"

Again, he shrugs. "Yea, we're friends, so I thought, why not?"

Quinn scoffs. "Because I don't watch football. I don't even know any of the rules, or what's going on."

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Quinn's phone notifying her she has a text. Sam sighs, not looking too happy as Quinn hurries to respond. "Still talking to your friend?" He bitterly asks.

Quinn blushes, smiling down at her phone at what Santana said. Sam just rolls his eyes, trying to pay attention to the game. She responds back to Santana's text as someone knocks loudly at the door. She frowns, only knowing one person who knocks like that.

She puts her phone on the coffee table with a huff, then walks to the door. Looking through her peephole, she glares at the man, even though he can't see her. And she continues to do so as she opens the door.

"What are you doing here, Puck? I'm supposed to pick her up tomorrow for school."

He shrugs. "My buddy Finn invited me to his house to watch the game, but my mom isn't home to watch her. She's at some book club or something. Plus, dropping her off now makes more sense."

Quinn sighs taking Beth's overnight bag from him. "Honey, go inside while I talk to your father." She nods then does as she's told. "You're unbelievable, you know that? You spent one day with her, Puck, one."

He rolls his eyes. "Look, it's not my fault I had to work." He argues.

Quinn crosses her arms. "No, it's not, but you could be spending your last day with her, but you'd rather watch football, and drink beer." She bitterly says.

"That's right I do, cause I'm an adult. I like to do adult things like watch football, and drink beer with my buddies."

She scoffs shaking her head. "You're also a father, and you have responsibilities."

"And I took care of her. She's clean, dressed, and fed. Now I'm gonna have some fun. Tell the kid I'll see her next weekend."

And with that he leaves, leaving a very angry Quinn behind. She sighs going into the living room and isn't surprised Beth is siting far away from Sam as possible. Quinn sits between them.

"Did you have fun with your dad?"

Beth shrugs. "We mostly just watched TV." She says a little disappointed.

Quinn flashes a weak smile, and rubs her daughter's back. "Well, apparently we're watching football."

Beth sighs. "Mommy, do you have a quarter?"

She smiles, knowing why she wants it. "Check my purse, it's on the kitchen table."

Beth runs to retrieve it. Sam looks over his shoulder, curious why she would make a weird request. "Why a quarter?"

She shrugs. "A friend of mine showed her a trick, she must have been practicing."

Sam narrows his eyes. "What friend?"

Quinn turns to the TV. "You don't know her." He opens his mouth to ask her something else, but Beth runs back in and jumps on the couch.

"I practiced a little with daddy, but I didn't do it so well, and he wasn't impressed." She explains.

"You'll get it. It just takes time."

Sam smirks, dropping the discussion of Quinn's friend for now. "A magic trick?" Beth nods. "You can try it with me." He says in a high squeaky voice, like you would with a baby.

Beth sighs, giving her mother an are-you-kidding-me look. "Fine." She stands in front of Sam then tries to make it seem like the quarter disappeared, but drops it as she does. Beth doesn't look happy, while Sam doesn't seem bothered.

"That's all right, you almost had it." He ruffles her hair and Beth swats his hand away with a scowl.

"I'm gonna practice in my room."

Quinn nods and Beth runs to her bedroom. Sam sighs, leaning back in his seat. Quinn and Sam spend most of the game in silence. A few times he tries to get Quinn interested in the game, but fails. At halftime Quinn puts Beth to bed and changes into pajamas herself.

As they watch the rest of the game, Quinn continues to text Santana and eventually falls asleep, but Sam doesn't notice, he's too into the game. It just went into overtime and he's hoping his team will win. But when they get a touchdown, he looks over for Quinn's reaction to see she fell asleep. He covers her with a blanket, then turns off the TV before going back to his apartment.

* * *

"I'm bored. It's Sunday night, and all we can think of doing is watching more TV." Brittany announces.

"Me too." Santana agrees. Even though she has been texting Quinn, the time between texts hasn't been fun. "What do you wanna do?"

Brittany shrugs. "You don't have to grade any tests, or check any homework for school, do you?"

She thinks for a minute, then shakes her head. "I did it before I went to the hospital, to distract me. You did yours, right?"

Brittany nods. Then both girls think of something to do, but each time one thinks of something, the other vetoes it.

"How about bowling?" Santana suggests. "We can call Marley, Ryder, Artie, and Kitty."

Brittany purses her lips, contemplating if she wants to go or not. "Sure. It's better than watching TV."

Santana stands up and stretches. "Cool. Get dressed, I'll send out a max text to everyone."

Brittany snorts. "I thought we were calling?"

She shrugs while typing out the text. "This is easier."

Brittany chuckles as she goes to her room to get dressed, since they've been sitting around in their pajamas all day. After Santana sends out the text, she responds back to Quinn. Then she goes to her room to also get dressed.

The girls meet their friends there, then they pay for two lanes. Santana, Marley and Ryder on one lane, and Brittany, Artie and Kitty on the other. Both Santana and Brittany are very competitive, so they're captains to their "teams." Santana purposely sets it so she goes last, so she has better chance of getting a higher score.

"Marley, you're first since you're our weakest." Santana tells her as she finishes typing in the names.

Marley gives her boyfriend an is-she-serious look, and the boy just shrugs. As she walks up to bowl, in the other lane, Kitty waits for her out of courtesy. Marley lines herself up with the dots, then rolls the ball down the aisle, getting eight out of ten pins. Santana cheers, then gives the other team a smug smile.

While Marley waits for her ball, Kitty walks up to the lane and rolls her ball. She gets a strike, angering Santana. Kitty gives her a smug smile back, then gives Brittany a high-five before taking a seat. Marley goes back up to bowl, and gets her spare.

As their games continue, Brittany and Santana grow more and more competitive. Santana's team is behind by one strike, if Ryder can get one, they'll tie the game. Santana can't even sit down, she's so anxious. Ryder picks up his ball for his first try, then walks up to the lane.

"You better get this strike, Bieber, or you won't hear the end of it." Santana calls after him. Ryder rolls his eyes then takes a deep breath before rolling his ball. He gets all but one pin.

Santana groans. "Are you kidding me, Bieber? One pin, you couldn't get one fucking pin?!"

While Brittany's team celebrates their win, Ryder turns around to get his ball again for his second turn and sighs. "I did my best, Santana." He argues back.

She rolls her eyes. "You should have done better than your best. Artie is using that damn thing kids use to bowl, and he got a strike!" She angrily points out.

Ryder huffs. "It's just a bowling game, San, it's supposed to be fun."

She shakes her head, again rolling her eyes. "That's what people who can't bowl say."

Brittany walks over to Santana with a smug smile, with her team behind her. "Maybe next time, San."

She huffs, crossing her arms. "Yea, I'm definitely going to win next time, blondie. Next time, I'll have a better team."

Brittany just shrugs. "I don't think it was your team that was the problem." Santana narrows her eyes. "I think their captain was just a little distracted, sending all those texts to her crush." She says smiling, knowing she's right, and Santana knows it, too. In between bowling, and yelling at Ryder, Santana had been texting Quinn.

"Whatever." Is all she can say before she walks away, and goes out to the car. All the way home Brittany continues to tease the brunette, and all Santana does is sulk as she looks out the passenger window.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? I almost didn't add the bowling part into this chapter. I was going to save it for the next, but then I realized Santana needs to hang out with someone other than Brittany, and I knew I would get someone pointing that out if I didn't put that in, lol. I know it was brief for now, and there wasn't a lot of interaction, but you will see more of Ryder, Marley, Artie and Kitty. And yes, there will be more Santana/Beth interaction, too, there's no way around that, lol, just be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coincidence or Fate

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy.**

**thisisforme7231: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Lol, you'll see a little of jealous Quinn in this chapter, I'm already ahead of you, haha.**

**Guest 1: I'm glad you like it. I agree, I think they're cute, too, but I think you're confused. Santana, Quinn and Beth aren't a family, I thought I made that clear in the story, and the summary.**

**Guest 2: Thanks, glad you like it, I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Guest 3: I agree, lol.**

**Guest 4: I can't speak for everyone, but for me, I didn't like some of the newbies because they were just copies of the originals, they're not in this story. As you can already see, Brittany in my story is more of an adult. The only similarity is they like to feed ducks. The characters aren't written like they have been on the show. That's one of the reasons fans write FF, so we can write how we want, including the characters traits. I wouldn't say she lets every man walk over her, just because she hasn't said anything to Sam about barging into her house, that's generalizing. She obviously doesn't let Puck walk all over her. I don't like spoiling anything for my readers, but her situation with Sam won't continue for long.**

**LaurenKnight13: Like I told the guest above, that won't continue. Puck's behavior will be explained. I'm not sure if it'll be "justified" for why he says what he does, but it might make more sense. Idk, that's for you and other readers to judge. I don't think you're the only one looking forward to that, lol. Yes, they'll eventually date, and there'll be more Santana/Beth interaction, like I said before, there's no way around that. Actually, there's more in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Poignant Melancholy: Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Quinn is able to get into her weekday morning routine with ease. No one looks forward to Mondays, sometimes she can drag her feet getting ready, but today isn't one of those times. Beth may not attend school for the entire day just yet, but she does have to wake up the sametime the rest of the students do. The first thing Quinn does is take a cool shower to wake herself up. Then she makes breakfast, and her coffee for a little extra pick-me-up.

When breakfast is ready, it's time to wake Beth. She always wakes up an hour earlier than her daughter to give her time to do her routine first. Quinn goes into the little blonde's room, turns on her lamp, then gently shakes her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie, time to get up. Breakfast is ready, and you still have to shower yet. Come on."

Beth groans, rubbing her eyes. The she holds up her arms to her mother. Quinn chuckles as she picks her up. "I know you're not a morning person, but you'll have a nap at school." She says rubbing her back as she takes her into the kitchen. Then she has Beth sit at the table.

The little blonde rubs her eyes again, and slowly starts to eat her french toast. Quinn sits across from her daughter so she can eat, too. "My arm feels lighter without my cast."

Quinn snorts. "It will, silly. The outside is plaster and fiberglass, it's heavy stuff."

As Beth continues to eat, she looks down at her arm. "I miss it." She says with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She gently scolds. "Why do you miss it?"

Beth shrugs. "I like having my friends names all over it." Quinn chuckles. "Can they write on my arm?"

"No." Beth pouts. Quinn sighs. "Don't look at me like that, finish your breakfast. You have to shower, I don't wanna be late for work, or school."

Beth sulks as she continues to eat. Since she's finished with hers, Quinn puts her plate into the sink to wash. Doing the dishes, always makes her mind wander, and of course it goes to Santana. She didn't get another good morning text from her, but assumes the woman is busy.

While thinking about the brunette, it also reminds her that Sam would usually walk in some time soon. She's hoping he won't. Her friends have told her on plenty occasions she should tell him about it, but she doesn't want him to think she doesn't like him. In general he's a good man, he just has a few flaws, and going into her home without permission is one of them.

Of course he has perfect timing, though. Just when she finishes that thought, Sam walks in, smiling brightly in his workout clothes.

"Good Morning, girls."

Quinn forces a friendly smile. "Morning, Sam. What brings you here, so early, again?"

He shrugs. "Just thought I'd visit before I went to work."

"Oh, well we have a busy morning, so I don't know if it's much of a visit. Beth, are you finished?" She nods.

"Put your plate in the sink, I'll wash it later." She rushes to put the plate into the sink. Quinn follows her daughter out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you." Sam yells out to her.

Afraid of being late, Quinn has Beth rush in the shower, get dressed, teeth brushed, and hair done. The school provides the kids with snacks, so she doesn't have to worry about packing anything. Sam is still there while they rush out the door. Driving to the elementary school, Quinn tries not to go over the speed limit.

McKinley Elementary has a drop off area for the kids who don't go on the bus, and a few moms' are still dropping off kids. So, they're not late. Quinn pulls into the area then turns to her daughter.

"Give me a kiss, sweetie." Beth unbuckles herself from her car seat, then leans forward and kisses her mother's lips. "Love you, have a good day, and be good for your teacher."

"Love you, too, mommy. Bye."

Beth jumps out of the car, then closes the door behind her before running inside. Quinn takes a deep breath then exits the parking lot to drive to work.

* * *

Unfortunately, Santana couldn't send Quinn another goodmorning text. She slept through her alarm so Brittany had to wake her up, then she had to rush the rest of the morning, and had no time to send one. Of course she was upset, but she made a mental note to text the gorgeous blonde later.

As much as she loves calling, and texting Quinn, she's been wanting to see her, too. Even if they're just friends for now, she doesn't want to be too forward, either. They haven't exactly been flirting since the last time they saw each other, but Santana is just paranoid she'll scare the blonde away, so she was hesitant to ask the last time they talked.

Walking into the building, she knows her students have beaten her to class, but she's not worried. They know how strict Miss. Lopez can be, so she knows they're all on their best behavior, sitting at their seats while they wait. And she's happy to see that walking into class.

"Sorry I'm late." She says walking to her desk, messenger bag in hand. She takes her lessons for the day, along with tests she's graded out of the bag, then puts the bag on under her desk.

"Before we start our lessons, I have your tests graded." Santana separates the tests from her lessons, then passes them out.

"There were some hard words on this, and everyone should be proud of themselves. Even if you got a few wrong, be proud of the ones you got right." While some celebrate their grades a few pout at the red letter written across their paper. Santana walks back to her desk, and looks down at her lesson plan.

"Now with that out of the way, since it is Monday, I thought to start off with something easy." The kids smile in relief.

"We're going to start with everyone's favorite subject, Reading. And today we're doing compound words." Santana turns around and writes a few examples on the board, then she grabs a pile of paper from her desk.

"I have just a couple of worksheets for you to do. When everyone is finished, we'll go over them, then move on to the next subject." She says passing out the lesson.

While the kids quietly work, Santana decides now she can finally text Quinn. Like a teenager trying not to get caught, she keeps her phone on her lap as she types out her message, then acts like she's writing another lesson plan, but really she's just doodling.

Besides the low pay rate, the only other downside to being a teacher is sometimes it can get boring. Between writing new lesson plans, and waiting for the kids to finish their work, there isn't much to do.

Santana jumps when her phone vibrates in her lap, drawing attention to herself from her students. Feeling embarrassed, she blushes, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I saw a spider. Continue working." She encourages. Then waits for all the kids to look away before checking her phone.

**-Quinn: I had to rush with Beth, too. I'm glad you texted me. I may be sneaking them from my boss, but it's worth it.**

Santana smiles with a blush, reading the last sentence of the blonde's text over and over again, until she remembers she's in the middle of class, and should probably respond now. She tells Quinn she's also trying to hide her texting from her students, and feels like a teenager again doing it.

"Miss. Lopez, I'm finished." One of her students announces.

She looks up from her phone with a smile. "Ok, Alexis. Now quietly wait for the others to finish their work, alright?"

She nods. "Can I read my book for story time now?"

"Sure." Santana feels her phone again, receiving another text. She waits until Alexis is immersed in her book before reading Quinn's response.

**-Quinn: I feel the same way, lol. But I wish we could see each other again, so we don't have to be sneaky.**

Santana's eyes widen reading the text again, and her heart flutters. Quinn wants to see her, too. Maybe she won't scare her away after all. It makes her smile at the thought, then responds back saying she wants the same.

"Miss. Lopez." Another student says. "We're all finished."

Santana jumps, causing her phone to fall on the floor. She quickly picks it up then puts it back on to her lap. "Great, who wants to tell me what they got for the first answer?"

* * *

Quinn is at work, in the lab. She's supposed to be getting shots, for a dog this time, but instead she's texting Santana. Fortunately her boss hasn't caught her yet, but her friend Mike did. He sneaks up behind her with a smirk.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Quinn jumps, facing him and catching her breath. "What's with my friends scaring me all of a sudden?" He pinches his brows, confused. "Mercedes scared me at the grocery store." She explains.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. You just looked so cute smiling down at your phone like a little school girl, I wanted to make you think I was Dr. Roy."

Quinn blushes, avoiding his gaze. "I wasn't acting like a little school girl." She defends herself poorly, already giving herself away by blushing.

Mike chuckles, unconvinced. "Beside the fact that you're blushing, I did see you texting. I know that smile. Who's the girl?"

She sighs, not really wanting anymore of her friends teasing her about it. Mercedes is enough. "Just a girl I met over the weekend." Mike raises his brows at the vague answer. She huffs. "Ok, her name is Santana. That's all you're getting from me, I have to get these shots to Dr. Fallon."

Quinn grabs the shots she had sitting on the counter, then returns to the exam room where Dr. Fallon is with a bulldog puppy. The doctor thanks her as she takes the shots from the blonde. While the dog receives it's shots, Quinn's phone vibrates, getting another text from Santana.

Making sure the doctor isn't looking, she turns away from her, and the dog owner, to read the text. She blushes, smiling down at the screen. It's nice talking and texting the brunette, but she wants to see her again.

The first time they met they didn't have the time to get to know one another better, and other people were there. The second time they bumped into each other, she was working, and it was more brief than the first time. If she could, Quinn wants to spend the whole day with her, or even just a few hours.

She knows she's crushing on the brunette, and this time with Santana it's different from any other girl she's had a crush on before. In the few days she's known the brunette, she can't stop thinking about her. While talking to the woman the other night, she was afraid to say something stupid, and so many scenarios were playing in her head when she gave Santana her number.

What if she's just a natural flirt, and read the signals wrong? Or what if she read them right, but Santana just wanted a booty call? That's all she could think about, but luckily for her, it had a much better outcome. Now she's thinking about telling Santana she wants to see her again, she hesitates, thinking of even more scenarios again.

Quinn glances up at the doctor and her patient. They're still talking about the benefits of getting her dog heartworm pills, and haven't noticed she's been texting. She returns to her phone, and hovers her thumb over the screen.

Maybe Santana wants to see her, too. She has definitely been showing interest in her for the past few days, and not just in a friendly way like she first had thought. The brunette has been putting in too much effort to get to know her. If she's right, and Santana does feel the same for her, she knows they'll have to take it slow, for Beth. So, in the end, Quinn decides to tell her, and like the other times, it doesn't take long for a response.

**-Santana: I want to see you, too. I loved our long talk the other night, and I love texting you, but I'd love it even more if I got to see you again.**

She blushes again, smiling at her phone, her heart pounds against her chest. Before the doctor can catch her texting in front of a patient, Quinn sends a response. Like the day before, the women continue to text, but this time they plan a day they're both free to see each other.

Since they work during the week, and Quinn sometimes works on Saturday, they decide Friday would be a good day. Santana suggests going out to eat, Quinn agrees. And they're both already counting down until then.

After work, Quinn goes back to the elementary school. Because She made sure her work hours were the same as school, so they can go home together, and she wouldn't need a babysitter everyday.

"How was school, honey?" She asks her daughter as she gets into the car.

"Good. For Reading, everyone else had to print their first and last names right, and since I can do that already, my teacher let me color."

Quinn smiles driving out of the lot. "Didn't I tell you in the beginning of the year you would have an advantage being older than your classmates?"

Beth nods. "I can't wait to finally be in first grade."

Quinn sighs. "I know, sweetie. This school year will be over in four more months, then it's summer vacation. Aren't you excited for that?"

She shrugs, making her mother chuckle. "My friend Gracie is having a birthday party Saturday, and she invited me to go. We need to buy a present."

"Ok." Quinn says with a laugh. "Do you have in mind what she'll like?"

She nods. "She wants sparkly nail polish. Her mommy always paints her nails for her, like you and me."

"We'll go to the store after we eat lunch, and you finish your homework, ok?"

Beth nods. At the apartment, Quinn has Beth sit down at the kitchen table to do her homework, while she makes lunch; chicken nuggets with mac n' cheese for Beth, and for Quinn; a Chickpea &amp; Avocado Salad Sandwich.

"What do you have for homework today?" She asks while keeping an eye on the chicken, and mixing the noodles.

"Math."

Quinn steps away from the stove to look at Beth's homework. "Oh, you can count by 2's. Just fill in the missing numbers on the line. If you get stuck, just add 2, ok?" She nods, then Quinn returns to the food.

After her math homework, Quinn helps with science, then she has Beth put her books aside so they can eat. When they've finished eating, mother and daughter leave to go to Wal-Mart to buy a present for Saturday's party.

"We're only here to get your friend a present, understood? I don't want to hear any Mommy, can I get this, alright?" She gently reminds her daughter.

"Ok."

The girls get out of the car, and Quinn has Beth hold her hand until they get into the store. They're greeted by an older gentleman as Quinn grabs a cart. Since she's been in Wal-Mart so many times before, Quinn already knows what aisle to go to find nail polish.

"Do you want to sit in the cart, or walk?"

Beth purses her lips. "Walk."

"Ok, hold on to the side, then."

Beth keeps up with her mother as they walk through the store, and to their destined aisle. There are many choices to pick from, but Beth's little friend was specific, so they begin their hunt for sparkly nail polish.

"Does it matter what color it is?"

"No, she just wants it to be sparkly."

Looking through all the selections they have, Quinn almost thinks they won't find one, but eventually they find a silver colored, sparkly nail polish. "Do you wanna get a new color for us, too. We can paint each others nails when we get home, if you want."

Beth smiles brightly, nodding. "Can we play beauty salon, and do each others makeup, too?"

Quinn smiles down at her daughter. She loves the relationship she has with her. "Sounds like a plan. But we have enough makeup at home. I also have to get more shampoo and body wash, then we can leave."

* * *

After a long days work, Santana goes back to her apartment with Brittany, and takes a relaxing bath. She has always hated Monday's since she could remember, and that's never going to change. Brittany usually goes straight back to work, checking homework, and grading tests so she doesn't have to stay up late doing them, like Santana tends to do on occasion.

The brunette has some candles lit, and has her small radio sitting on the floor so she can listen to relaxing music, and she's loving every second of it. Being a teacher to six year olds is hard work. Although her students behave most of the time, they're still kids.

Thinking about her class, reminds her of Beth. She's also six years old, yet she's in Kindergarten still. She makes a note to herself to ask Quinn when she sees her Friday. The thought of the blonde, and that particular day, puts a smile on her face.

Ever since her break-up with Brittany, Santana had doubts she would ever meet a girl she could see herself dating again. At first she thought no woman would want the burden of dating her with cancer, so she never sought out a partner. Then after the surgery, Santana thought she hadn't dated in so long, she would forget what to do if she tried.

Meeting Quinn in the elevator, the sexual attraction was there for her, and she thinks Quinn might have felt the same, too. She thought she saw that familiar look in the blonde's eyes when someone checks her out. But Santana has felt that before.

She has been sexually attracted to other good looking women since her break-up. So, at first Santana didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until she realized she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, that it could be different. Then she got her number, and they started talking.

So far there isn't anything she learned about the blonde that she doesn't like. Santana knows she's crushing on Quinn, now, and it's both exciting and scary at the sametime. It's been months since she's seriously dated anyone, and if Quinn wants to be in a relationship with her too, she cannot mess this up.

Having spent enough time relaxing in the tub, Santana drains the water then grabs a towel to wrap herself in, before stepping out. She blows out all the candle's, then turns off the music and changes into loose jeans and a t-shirt.

Santana goes into the living room to find Brittany still checking homework. She sits next to the blonde with a sigh, and props her feet up on the coffee table.

"You're still checking homework?" She asks, changing the channel on the TV.

Brittany shrugs. "I'm almost finished. Done sleeping in the tub?" Brittany asks with an amused smirk.

Santana narrows her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping." The blonde snorts, unconvinced. Santana sighs. "Fine I might have fell asleep for a few minutes." She admits.

Brittany chuckles. "When I'm done with this, what do you wanna do?" Santana bites her bottom lip in thought. "Unless Quinn's texts have been distracting enough, we don't have to do anything." She says amused.

Santana scoffs, pushing Brittany's shoulder. Then they sit in silence while Brittany continues to work. "Quinn told me she wants to see me." Santana says with a smile on her face.

Brittany looks at her friend with a smirk of her own, happy to see the brunette happy. "Yeah?"

She nods. "I told her I want to see her, too. I wanted to since yesterday, but I was afraid I would scare her away, or something." She confesses.

Brittany sighs. "Don't worry about that, San. For now you're just friends, if it develops into something more, then you still don't have to worry."

Santana changes position on the couch, so she facing the blonde. "I can't help it, Britt. I know we're just friends, but I feel like I'm already feeling more for her." She admits.

Brittany tilts her head. "Like a crush?" Santana nods. "What level?"

She takes a moment to think about that. "High school."

Brittany pats Santana's knee. "If you're so afraid of messing up, just take it slow. You only just met her three days ago, get to know her better, and her daughter." She reminds the brunette.

Santana sighs. "You're right, I'm over thinking it again. Thanks, Britt."

She flashes a weak smile. "Sure. So, when are you going to see her?"

Santana smiles. "Friday, after my appointment."

Brittany chuckles in response, confusing the brunette. "The next few days are going to be interesting watching you anxiously countdown the days."

Santana pouts. "I won't be counting."

Brittany snorts. "Try to look at me in the eyes, and tell me you haven't started already."

Santana avoids her gaze, making the blonde chuckle some more. "Shut up." She grumbles.

* * *

For the next three days, both Santana and Quinn countdown anxiously to Friday. Brittany has been good with keeping Santana busy, but so has Quinn as they continue to call and text each other. When Thursday comes around, Santana is very excited with only having 24 hours away to see the blonde.

She's so excited she agreed to another day of feeding the ducks at the park. Normally they only go once a week, but Brittany wanted to go again, and Santana is in too good of a mood to say no. This time they have an entire loaf of bread, much to Brittany's delight.

"Have I been helping you?" Brittany asks, surprising Santana with the question.

"Yeah, of course, Britt. Besides work, you've been keeping me really busy and distracted. Why would you ask me that?"

She shrugs as she continue to throw bread to the ducks. "I wasn't that much help to you when we were together. So, I don't know, I guess I've been making up for it." She says avoiding the brunette's gaze.

Santana sighs. "Britt, look at me." Brittany bites her lip looking up at her friend. Santana takes a step closer to her. "We talked about this before. There was only so much you could have done, and you did it. I understand your reasons for breaking up with me, and I've moved on, you should, too."

Brittany sighs. "I just feel so guilty sometimes. I'll still be the girl that broke up with her girlfriend who had cancer."

Santana shakes her head, rubbing Brittany's arm. "Who cares what other people think, they don't know the whole story, we do, and that's all that matters, ok?" She nods, and Santana wraps her in a tight hug. "Enough of this, we came to have fun." She says pulling away.

Brittany flashes a weak smile and they return to feeding the ducks. "There are rumors going around at school we're still having Spirit Day." The blonde suddenly announces.

Santana raises her brows, surprised. "After the fourth grader got hurt, I thought we weren't doing it anymore?"

She shrugs. "No, just that game."

Santana mouths an oh, then narrows her eyes. "How is it that you're hearing all the rumors, and I'm not?" Brittany gives her an are-you-serious look, confusing her. "What?"

She chuckles. "You would have heard if you weren't busy calling and texting Quinn during lunch."

Santana looks out to the water, blushing, making Brittany laugh some more until something beyond her friend catches her attention, and she narrows her eyes. Santana notices her glare from her peripheral vision. "What?"

"Two guys working out over there, one of them is leering."

Santana follows her line of vision and snickers. "Mohawk guy is the bigot pervert from the store Saturday, and his buddy is the father of one of my students I had last year. I forget his name, I would always call him lumps the clown."

Brittany snorts at the nick name. "I thought you told him you're gay?"

Santana crosses her arms, glaring at the man. "I did."

She shakes her head. "Just ignore them."

They both turn back towards the pond, and they ducks in silence for a few minutes, but then Santana sighs. "I feel like they're still watching us."

They continue to feed the ducks in silence for a minute or so, then Brittany glances over her shoulder also feeling a pair of eyes on her, and huffs. "They're coming over here, and now mohawk guy has a kid."

Santana looks at the blonde confused, then turns around and is shocked to see Beth.

* * *

At Beth's request, they're on their way to the park for a playdate with one of her friends from school. Of course it's only for a few hours, but it'll tire the little blonde out, so Quinn agreed.

"Can I sleep over Gracie's house? I never get to."

"Honey, you know it's a school night. Maybe if you ask daddy, he'll let you stay over."

Beth pouts. "But then I can't see daddy, and I'll have to wait seven more days." She whines.

Quinn sighs. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's how we arranged it."

By the time they reach the park, Beth seems to have forgotten about her father as she runs up to her little friend to give her a hug before running off to the playground. Quinn closes the door her daughter left open, then sits with Gracie's mother; Jenny.

"Well those two didn't waste any time, did they?" The other woman asks her amused.

Quinn chuckles watching their daughters' play together. "No, they didn't."

"Did Beth tell you what time the party is Saturday?"

She nods. "Yes, and I passed the message to her father, so he'll drop her off."

Jenny nods. "That's right, you're not together." Quinn shakes her head. "Sometimes I forget, sorry."

She waves her off. "It's fine."

The mothers' continue to talk, and occasionally check their daughters, making sure they're staying in sight. In the middle of one of their discussions, Jenny gets distracted by her husband; Denis, walking toward them with their other daughter; Ashley, in his arms.

"Someone's hungry." He says passing Ashley to her mother.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have let her sleep the whole way here. I only have so much formula and water with me."

Denis waves her off as she prepares the bottle. Then he notices Quinn sitting next to his wife, and flashes a friendly smile. "Hey, it's good to see you. How've you been?"

She smiles back. "Good, how are you?"

He shrugs. "Same thing, different day. Will we see you at the party Saturday?"

Quinn sighs. Sometimes it's a burden her married friends forget she isn't. "No, Saturday is Puck's day with her."

He nods. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. It's just easy to forget since I don't think we've met him before, have we?"

"It's ok, and no, I don't think you have, either."

"Has Gracie met Beth's father?" Denis asks his wife.

She takes a moment to think. "No, Quinn has always dropped her off for a play-date during the week, and I don't think Beth has ever slept over on the weekends." She says, now realizing they probably should have remembered Quinn's status with her daughter's father, since she was never able to visit them on weekends.

While the married couple fuss over their youngest daughter, Quinn looks over to the playground to check on the girls. There are other kids playing too, so she thinks that's why she can't find them, but when she spots Gracie walking toward them without Beth, her heart jumps into her throat.

"Gracie, where's Beth?" She asks when the little girl finally reaches them.

"A man took her."

Quinn's heart pounds against her chest, hearing the three words a parent never wants to hear.

"What do you mean a man took her, sweetie, who?" Jenny asks her daughter.

She shrugs, and Quinn is on the verge of crying. "A man with a mohawk."

And just like that, her worries are gone, and is replaced with anger, instead. She breathes a sigh of relief, but then shakes her head, and curses under her breath. "it's fine, I know who she's talking about." Quinn stands up to go find them, but Jenny stops her.

"Is it someone you know? Are you sure you don't want Denis to help find her?"

She turns around, biting her lip. She could use an extra set of eyes. "It's her father, but I could use some help, actually, thank you."

* * *

It's Thursday and Puck is pumped to work out with his best friend Finn. As much as he loves his daughter, he doesn't love the responsibility that comes with having her spend the night at his apartment every weekend.

So when the weekday does arrive, and he's not working, he makes sure to do whatever he wants, and today after a long morning of work, he's going to the park to work out with his best friend.

Since he's been playing football most of his life, Puck likes to stay in shape, and so does Finn, so they always go to the gym, or the park. At the park there's outdoor exercising machines. They're mostly for the marathon runners, trying to train and stay in shape, but really anyone can use them.

He also likes to run, though. So instead of driving to his friend's house, he chooses to run. Then they both run to the park together, something they often do. At first he was just paying attention to his workout routine and the music he has blasting in his ears until someone catches his eye.

He sees the same brunette he ran into at the convenient store Saturday and smirks. Then he takes one of the earbuds out and taps Finn doing pull ups next to him. Finn huffs letting go of the bars, then he takes his earbuds out, too.

"Dude, what? You're ruining my flow."

He points to the brunette with her blonde friend by the pond. "That's the chick I was telling you about."

Finn follows his line of vision and narrows his eyes, confused. "Miss. Lopez?"

Puck snickers and looks at his friend, now he's confused. "What did you just call her?"

Finn shrugs. "She was my son's teacher last year."

Puck raises his brows surprised, then looks back at Santana, now glaring at him, along with her friend. "What grade was that?"

Finn scratches his head, thinking. "First, I think."

Puck smirks, then takes out his phone, texting Quinn, asking her where she is. But luckily for him, the playground is just across from where they're standing. So looking into that direction, hoping they were there, he easily spots Beth's familiar purple hair bow.

"Score."

Finn looks in the same direction, confused. "What?"

"I see my daughter. I have a feeling Lopez lied to me, she's too hot to be gay. But if she likes kids, maybe my daughter can help me get into her pants."

Finn scoffs. "Man, I tell you all the time, you have to stop thinking with your dick. If she told you she's gay, she has no reason to lie."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be right back." He runs as fast as he can over to his daughter. He waits to catch his breath before approaching her. "Hey, bunny. What are you doing here, where's your mom?"

Beth smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his waist. "I have a playdate with my friend Gracie. Mommy is over there, talking."

Puck follows where his daughter is pointing to, and sees Quinn is in fact talking, and not paying attention to their daughter. She's going to be very mad at him, but he knows having that hot Latina in his bed would be worth it.

"Do you mind if I borrow her?" He asks Gracie. "I was telling my friend all about her, and she really wants to meet her." He lies.

Beth smiles, just liking the idea of spending more time with her dad. Gracie shyly nods silently, knowing she was told not to talk to strangers. Puck smirks, thinking it couldn't have been any easier. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back." He says with a wink as he picks Beth up.

Finn tries to convince him it's a bad idea, but he ignores him as they walk toward the brunette and her friend.

* * *

Santana is very confused. What is this pervert doing with Quinn's daughter? But then it hits her, and she gasps, realizing who the mohawk guy is. "You're Beth's father?" She asks, confusing both the pervert and his friend.

"How do you know my daughter?"

Before Santana could explain herself, a very angry Quinn marches over to them. Knowing it won't be pretty when the blonde does reach them, Santana takes Beth from a distracted Puck, to keep her away incase it gets physical. And by the look on Quinn's face, it just might.

"What the hell were you thinking, Puck?! I thought someone took her!"

Santana was right, Quinn starts slapping Puck out of rage, she doesn't even notice the others witnessing to it. She doesn't stop until a man Santana hasn't met before, pulls her back. It's definitely a new side to the blonde she's never seen before, and it kind of turns her on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd notice. I was going to bring her back over to the playground before you knew she was gone."

Quinn scoffs as she continues to glare at him. The man with Quinn tells her he's going back to his wife, she nods in response. "You're an idiot. You didn't think I would have been keeping an eye on her?"

He just shrugs, and that's when Quinn notices he's not holding their daughter anymore. "Where is she?"

"I-I have her." Santana stutters.

All kinds of emotions flash across Quinn's face seeing the brunette. Pleasantly surprised, then confused, and embarrassed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Santana points behind her shoulder to Brittany. "Brittany wanted to feed the ducks." She explains.

Quinn nods then holds her hands out for her daughter. Santana passes the little blonde over to her with a smile. "Thank you for keeping her away from my wrath, that was a little embarrassing for you to see." She says, blushing. Both women have almost forgot about their audience until Puck clears his throat.

"Can someone explain what's going on? How do you know my baby mama?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"We met at the Hospital over the weekend." Santana answers for him.

"Tana taught me the quarter trick." Beth says with a shy smile. Santana smiles at the little blonde.

"Well, shit." Puck says, and Quinn smacks his arm for it.

"No swearing in front of Beth." She reminds him.

Brittany nudges Santana's arm and whispers to her to ask Quinn if she wants to join them. Santana shakes her head, and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Mommy, I wanna feed the ducks, too." She says quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Quinn smiles shyly at Santana. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Santana smiles in return. "I would love that, actually."

"We'll feed the ducks with you, too." Puck says. Finn just rolls his eyes.

Quinn follows Santana and Brittany over to the water, then puts Beth down. Brittany gives everyone a piece of bread to toss to the ducks. Santana stays by Quinn and tries to talk to her, but it's hard with Puck flirting with her. Having enough she huffs, throwing another piece of bread, then turns to him with a forced smile.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Puck?"

He smirks thinking he got her. "Sure thing, babe."

They both miss the jealous glare Quinn is shooting Puck behind his back as they walk away for some privacy. When they're out of earshot, Santana crosses her arms. Before she could get a word out though, Puck cuts her off. "I'm not free on weekends, since I'll have my kid, Monday is good for me."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You listen, I talk, got it?" He nods.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, as I told you before I'm a lesbian. Not only do I have sex with other women, I date them, too. Unless your dick falls off, and you grow some boobs, I'll never be interested. And the only thing keeping me from slapping you across the face, is your daughter. Leave me the fuck alone." And with that she walks away, and joins Quinn and Beth.

"You ok?" Quinn asks.

Santana smiles. "Yeah, fine."

She doesn't seem convinced. "You just look angry." She notes. Santana snorts. "What did Puck say to you?"

She shrugs, then glances down at oblivious Beth. "I'm ok, I promise."

Quinn nods and they continue to feed the ducks in silence, both trying to think of something to say to one another. Brittany stays by herself, wanting the two women to talk. Puck and Finn left, after Puck realized Santana wasn't playing around.

"I'm glad I ran into you today." Santana says, making Quinn smile.

"I am, too."

Santana smiles in return, then leans closer to Quinn, unknowingly making her heart beat faster. "I kind of wish we were alone, too." Quinn bites her lip, blushing, making Santana chuckle. "I knew I would love seeing you blush in person."

Quinn covers her face, looking away to hide her blush. "San, stop."

The brunette just laughs some more. "You're cute."

Quinn huffs. "Seriously, San." Santana cracks up, amused.

"What's so funny over there?" Brittany asks.

Quinn looks down at the water, still blushing. Santana shrugs. "Nothing."

Brittany rolls her eyes, then gets an idea. "San, I'm gonna go back to our apartment and call Ryder. Maybe he wants to play X-box."

Santana pinches her brows, confused. "Ok."

"It was nice meeting you, Quinn."

She nods. "You, too."

Brittany looks down at Beth and waves. The little blonde smiles shyly and hides her face in Quinn's waist. "She's cute. I'll see you later, San."

When Quinn is looking away Brittany mouths you're welcome to Santana. The brunette rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. Santana and Quinn continue to feed the ducks, and while doing so, every so often one of them would glance at the other.

Santana suddenly feels shy around the blonde, and afraid she might say something stupid. Maybe because despite having Beth with them, there are no other adults. Beth seems to be having fun with her mother, though, and she can feel Quinn's eyes on her once in awhile.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little girl whines.

Santana sighs, knowing she blew her shot of getting to know the blonde better. Quinn looks at the time on her phone. "I didn't realize it's dinner time already."

Santana digs her toes in the ground, disappointed. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Quinn smiles. "San." She looks up with a hum. "I'd like it if you came with us. We can go to Breadstix, it'll be my treat." She suggests.

Santana smiles in return, then looks down at Beth. "Only if it's ok with Beth. Do you mind if I eat with you and your Mom?"

Beth shakes her head with a shy smile, then holds out her hand for Santana to take, and she gladly takes her little hand.

"My car is parked that way." Quinn says pointing the same way she ran from earlier.

At Breadstix, they're seated at a booth. Quinn sits with her daughter, and Santana sits across from them. Their waiter writes down their drink orders, and even gives Beth a child's menu she can color on, and a small box of crayons.

"Can you write your name, Beth?" Santana asks. She nods then proves to her she can, writing her name perfectly. Both Santana and Quinn smile. "That's really good for someone in Kindergarten."

"I'm supposed to be in first grade, but they wouldn't let me."

Confused, Santana looks to Quinn.

"We didn't always live in Lima. When we moved here at the beginning of the year, Beth was five, almost six. She had finished Kindergarten at her other school, but papers got lost during the transfer, so they thought it would be easier to hold her back." She explains.

"So she had to do it twice?" Quinn nods. "That's not fair."

"I hate it." Beth whines. "The work is super easy, I can't wait for next year."

Their waiter comes back with their drinks and asks if they're ready to order. Quinn asks to give them more time. When they are ready, Santana waves them down so they can order.

"So, where did you live before? If you don't mind me asking."

Quinn waves her off. "It's ok. Uh, Chicago. I grew up there, and Beth was born there."

Santana nods. "What made you decide to move here?"

She sighs. "That's kind of complicated, and I would tell you but." She glances down at Beth, and

Santana nods in understanding. "You can tell me tomorrow." Santana reminds her with a smile. "That's still on, right?"

Quinn nods. "Of course it is. After I drop Beth off at her father's, I guess we can come here again, if you want." Quinn says with uncertainty.

"We can go wherever you want."

She bites her lip, blushing, making Santana chuckle. "There's another italian restaurant I think you'll like, it's actually my favorite. Do you know where Cafe Milano is?"

Santana nods. "I've passed it a few times, but never been inside."

"If you love this place, you'll love Milano's."

Santana smiles. "I'll have to take your word for it, but I'm paying."

Quinn chuckles. "Ok."

"Here, mommy." Beth gives Quinn the menu she colored, and evern wrote 'To; Mommy, From; Beth.'

"Thank you. I'll put it on the fridge when we get home." She leans over to give her daughter a kiss. Santana smiles at the exchange.

"You're welcome, but now I'm bored. Where's our food?" Both women laugh.

"They're still cooking it for us. Why don't you show Santana you've been practicing the trick she taught you." She suggests.

Beth flashes Santana a shy smile, as Quinn gives her a quarter. "Ok."

She shows them both the quarter, then pretends to roll up her sleeves, but really she's putting the quarter in her other hand, then she opens the hand she made them think still had the quarter in it. Santana claps for her with a smile.

"Good job." She holds her hand up to give the little girl a high-five, and she shyly gives her one.

"I practiced a lot."

Santana winks, making her blush. "Practice makes perfect."

Their waiter returns for a third time with their food, and the girls gladly dig in.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Quinn asks.

Santana shrugs. "A little. I mean, I'm sure it's all out, but a small part of my brain thinks maybe it's not, you know?"

She nods. "That's understandable, I'm sure everything is going to be ok, though."

Santana smiles. "Me too, I'm just being paranoid."

They eat in silence for a moment or two before Quinn breaks it. "Have you always lived in Lima?"

She nods. "Born and raised."

"Any siblings?"

She shakes her head. "Only child, you?"

"Aunt Frannie is mean." Beth says, surprising them both.

Quinn leans down and whispers something in her ear. "Sorry about that." She apologizes to Santana.

The brunette waves her off. "It's fine."

"I can explain more tomorrow."

She nods, but has an idea what the blonde will tell her. They continue to talk, and ask each other questions to get to know one another a little better, but saves the bigger questions for tomorrow, so it can be discussed without a six year old. After they finish eating, Quinn drops Santana off at the apartment she shares with Brittany.

"I had fun."

Quinn smiles. "Me, too."

Santana turns in her seat, towards the back. "Thank you for letting me eat with you and your mom."

Beth smiles shyly. "You're welcome."

Santana smiles in return then faces the front. "Call me when you get home?"

Quinn nods. Santana wants to give her a hug or something, but isn't sure it would be appropriate. So for a minute or so, they both just smile at each other, until Santana decides to go for it anyway. She leans across the council for a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn smiles, happy the brunette made a move. "I'm looking forward to it. Don't worry too much about the results, ok? Everything will be fine." She reminds her.

"I'll try not to."

The hug lingers a little longer before they pull apart. Santana gets out of the car then waves to Beth before closing the door. Quinn doesn't leave until she's inside. Walking into the apartment, Brittany is still playing video games with Ryder online. She of course had to pause the game to tease her, though.

When she does stop, Santana opts to watch them instead, even after they beg her to play. While she watches, Quinn calls, letting her know she's home, and it just encourages more teasing from Brittany.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? In this chapter I wanted to show a little bit of Quinn and Beth's relationship, so I hope there's a good balance of that. Of course you'll see more, but I didn't want the whole chapter to surround that, or even Quinntana's text exchanges, which is why they're brief, plus I wanted them to get to know each other a little better in person, not over the phone.**

**Speaking of, you'll learn more about Quinn's family in the next chapter, and I know there was only a brief mention of Santana and Brittany's romantic relationship, that eventually will be explained more, and yes, Quinn will eventually know too. I'm almost positive I just answered most, if not all of your questions, lol. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy!**

**LaurenKnight13: I do too, it's cute. You'll see more of that in this update, and future chapters. Imo, I think he'll be predictable, and that's all I'll say, don't want to spoil anything. I hope you like their casual date, since they're not together yet. I won't say if it'll lead to something, though. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 1: I wouldn't say having to explain to one guest counts as "so much". It's just the beginning, there are no holes. Some readers just don't know where I'm going with the story, that's normal. That guest for some reason thought I'm writing some characters in canon to the show, which is obvious I'm not since Quinn and Santana met in an elevator, not in HS, and Quinn didn't give Beth up for adoption.**

**Guest 2: Glad you like it. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**GabbyGabrielle: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Mello-83: Hi, thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

**Quinntanalove: Thank you, your review made me smile, glad you're enjoying it, and happy to see it inspired you to continue your story. Enjoy the review.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Santana can't stop pacing, or glancing down at her phone. She didn't expect to be this nervous for the blood test results. When she woke up, she had gotten a pleasantly surprising morning text from Quinn, and since then the blonde has been trying to calm her nerves. Which is why she's been glancing at her phone. She's waiting for her to respond.

Santana told her boss about today ahead of time, so they got her a substitute, along with Brittany. She had offered to go with her the night before, but the brunette turned her down. What she didn't know was Brittany had planned on going already, which is why she requested a substitute.

Said blonde walks into the living room, rubbing her eyes, still trying to wake up. She falls onto the couch with a sigh, then lays her head back, with her eyes still closed.

"I can't sleep, I hear you pacing, it's driving me nuts."

Santana sighs. "Sorry." She apologizes in a small voice. "I'm just really nervous. I have to leave soon."

Brittany opens one eye, confused. "I thought you would just get a call from your doctor?"

She shrugs. "Me, too. And I did, but he just called to tell me what time to see him in his office. That can't be good, right? Getting the news in person usually means bad news, right?" She asks full of worry in her voice.

Brittany sighs then stands in front of her friend, and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, and relax." Santana takes a deep breath, but she's having trouble with the relaxing part. "I can't make any promises, cause I have no idea what will happen, but I'm here for you either way."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Thank you."

Brittany smiles back. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Santana bites her lip in thought, then nods. "Yea, actually, that'll help, thanks."

"Ok, I'll get dressed."

Santana's phone alerts she has a new text. The brunette is eager to answer, making Brittany chuckle as she goes back to her room.

**Quinn: I'll be keeping you in my thoughts. Text me the results?**

Santana responds back, telling her thank you, and of course she'll text her when she gets back from the hospital. Then she asks if they talk about something else, to keep her mind off it until then.

**Quinn: I'm looking forward to taking you to Milano's.**

The text makes Santana smile, and reminds the blonde that she'll be the one paying. It almost feels like a date, not knowing Quinn feels the same, but it's not. It's just two women, getting to know each other more.

Brittany returns, dressed and ready to go. Seeing Santana smile down at her phone, makes her smile, too. Quinn must be someone special to get the brunette to easily forget about her worries. She hopes it works out for her friend. She deserves to be loved, and to have someone to love, and thinks Quinn could be that girl. If not, she'll do what she can to help the brunette.

"I'm ready. Should we go now?"

Santana looks up from her phone, and sighs. Obviously she's still worried, but more relaxed now. "Yea."

During the drive, Brittany blasts the radio, and forces Santana to sing with her, keeping the brunette distracted, and relaxed for the visit at the Hospital. But once they arrive, the nerves return. Brittany holds her hand as they walk inside. They're able to go right in.

Santana takes a deep breath before knocking on Dr. Robbins door. They receive a muffled come in, in return. The doctor is on his phone, but gestures for them to sit down. The women take a seat at the chairs in front of his desk, then wait. Santana not so patiently, as her leg shakes.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes as he hangs up the phone. Then opens a file, reads it, and looks up at Santana.

"Please, just spit it out, you're driving me nuts. If you're going to tell me about other treatments to get rid of this thing, then just say it."

Dr. Robbins smiles. "Santana, the surgery was a success, the cancer is gone, all of it."

Brittany breathes a sigh of relief, and tightly hugs her friend, while Santana is still in shock. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "One hundred percent. I was before we did the blood test, but like I told you, that was just precautionary. Congrats, you can go out and celebrate with your friends."

Santana smiles as her vision blurs due to her eyes filling with tears, happy tears of course. She reaches over and shakes the man's hand. "Thank you so much, Dr. Robbins."

He nods. "You're welcome. I don't want to see you here again, unless it's to visit me, alright?"

She eagerly nods. "Yes, thank you."

He chuckles, along with Brittany, who is also crying now. "You said that already, just go home, and celebrate."

She nods getting up from her seat. Brittany follows. "I just don't know what else to say."

He nods. "I know, take care, Santana."

She smiles, and Brittany drags her out of the office before she thanks the doctor again. In the hall, the women hug each other and cry.

"See? You did all of that worrying for nothing." They pull apart then wipe their eyes.

"I'm gonna call mami and papi."

Brittany nods. "I'll wait for you in the car."

As the blonde leaves, Santana fishes out her phone from her purse, and with shaky hands, calls her parents.

_"Hola, Mija. I hope you're calling with some good news." _

Santana smiles. "Is Papi with you?"

_"Si. Let me put the phone on speaker." _She waits a second or two.

_"Hola, Mija." _Her father greets. _"Hurry up and tell us the good news."_ He urges.

Santana chuckles. "It's gone, it's all gone." She says crying again with such relief.

Her parents also start to cry and congratulate their daughter in Spanish. _"I knew you were going to be ok. Dr. Robbins is one of the best."_ Her father says. _"We have to celebrate. Let me and your mother take you out."_

Santana nods, wiping more tears. "Ok, I'd love that."

_"Your friends can come too, of course." _Her father says. _"I'm sure your mother already plans on making a cake."_ He says with a laugh, making Santana laugh as well.

_"Of course I am. I'm so happy for you, Mija."_

"Me too, mami. What time are we having this celebration?"

_"Meet us at Breadstix for lunch, the sooner the better." _Says Maribel.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you then. Te Amo."

"Te amo." Her parents say together, before hanging up.

Santana wipes more tears then returns to her car. "Mami and papi want to celebrate, so for lunch we're going to Breadstix. I'll have to call, Marley, Ryder, Artie and Kitty, too, they said they could come." Santana says driving back to their apartment.

Brittany smiles. "Sounds like fun. Your mom making cake?"

Santana chuckles, nodding. "Of course."

"Did you call Quinn?"

Her eyes widen, realizing, no, she hasn't. "No, but I will when we get home."

Brittany nods, unaware of how guilty Santana feels. She doesn't even know why she feels that way, Quinn would understand calling her parents before her. She takes a deep breath, then reminds herself not to overthink it.

* * *

Quinn woke up happy, excited to be going out with Santana tonight. She was so excited, the first thing she did waking up was send a text to said brunette. Although, happy for their dinner date, she's also still worried for Santana, hoping the results come back ok.

The blonde, as usual, goes through her morning routine. She also packs Beth her belongings for her weekend stay with her father, making it easier when she has to drop her off after school, while she continues to text Santana. Once she's finished, Quinn wakes her daughter up for school, and again carries her into the kitchen to eat.

"I already packed your bag, so we'll be going straight to your father's house after school."

Still, tired, Beth slowly eats her cereal, and gives her mother a thumbs up, making the women chuckle, shaking her head. "Did you remember Gracie's Birthday present?"

It takes a second for Quinn to remember if she has or not. "You'll have to grab it before we go."

As always, Sam welcomes himself inside, knocking as he does. Quinn doesn't understand why if he's just going to let himself in anyway.

"Good, you're home. Since it's Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to join Mike and I, we're going to see a movie later."

Quinn sighs, having not expected him to ask her that. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I have plans already. Maybe some other time." She politely declines.

He nods. "It's alright, tell Mercedes I said hi."

She hesitates this time. "I'll be with another friend of mine. You haven't met her."

Sam's expression changes from a little disappointed to jealous. "Is it the same girl you've been texting?"

Quinn silently nods, then looks at the time. "Beth, hurry up, get in the shower." The little blonde slides off her chair, and still tired, slowly makes her way to the bathroom. "Sorry, I have to help her get ready." She says, guiding him to the front door.

He turns around with his arms crossed. "Will I ever met her?"

Quinn sighs, not wanting to have this discussion. "I don't know." She opens the door, hoping he would get the hint, but he remains where he stands.

"Has Mercedes met her?"

She shakes her head. "No, we just talked." She says carefully, uncertain how Sam will respond.

"You haven't said anything to me."

Quinn internally groans. "I really can't have this discussion right now, I don't have the time, I'm sorry. Have fun with Mike, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Still unhappy, Sam leaves anyway. Quinn closes the door with a relieved sigh, then goes to her daughter's room to help her finish getting ready for school. She likes to double check the little girl brushed her teeth properly, has all her homework together, and of course, per her daughter's request, she'll fix her hair, then she quickly grabs the birthday present before they leave.

"Mommy, my belly hurts." Beth whines.

Quinn frowns. "Why didn't you tell me before we left? I would've given you some medicine to make it feel better."

She shrugs. "It didn't hurt then."

Quinn sighs. "How much does it hurt? Ten being the worst."

Beth purses her lips as she decides. "Four."

"Ok, that's not bad." She thinks out loud. "If it gets worse, just go to the school nurse. She'll call me and I'll pick you up, ok?"

Beth nods. "If I go home, do I still have to go to daddy's?"

"Of course, the schedule won't change because you're sick. Don't you want to go?"

Beth shakes her head. "Not if I'm sick." She whines.

"Why? Daddy will take care of you." Quinn reassures her.

"But only you know how to make me feel better." She argues.

Quinn sighs. Of course she's worried if Beth is sick, and her heart does melt over what the little blonde said but, not only is she really looking forward to taking Santana out, they made this arrangement so Puck can still be involved in his daughter's life, unlike his own father, and so they don't need to bring in any lawyers to the mix.

"I could always call your father and tell him what makes you feel better." She suggests.

Beth pouts. "It's not the same."

She takes a deep breath, trying to stay patient. "If you are sick, and your dad can't make you feel better, then I'll take you home, how does that sound?"

Beth shrugs. "Fine."

Quinn shakes her head as she parks in front of the school. Sometimes her daughter can be so stubborn, it's frustrating. "Have a good day, sweetie. Remember what I said, go to the nurse if you have to. I love you."

Beth unbuckles herself then gives her mother a hug and kiss before getting out of the car. Quinn watches her daughter run up to Gracie and a couple of her other friends, before driving away. Today she'll be working next door to the vet clinic. It's just a small business the owner of the vet has, so only handful work at the groomers, too.

Quinn only works there part time with Mike and another co-worker, Sarah. Last weekend she had to cover the shift by herself, but for good reason. Mike works three jobs, and Sarah's grandfather had passed. Today both should be working with her. Walking into the building, Mike greets her at the front desk.

"Morning, Quinn."

She smiles in response. "Morning. What do we have so far?"

He shrugs. "You know how it is, always slow in the morning. Sarah is in the back bathing a pug. We'll have more come in this afternoon."

Quinn puts her personal items behind the counter with a sigh. "Sounds like fun." She sarcastically remarks.

Mike smirks. "You should be happy, now you can text your girl without getting in trouble."

Blushing, Quinn rolls her eyes. "She's not my girl."

He chuckles. "Technicality." Quinn pushes his shoulder. "Have any plans for the weekend while Beth is gone?"

She shrugs. "Today I do, not sure about the next couple days, why do you ask?"

"It's just, I have a feeling Sam will be asking you out all weekend, and using me to do it."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He asked you to the movies, right?" She nods. "He wanted to ask you out on a date, but then got nervous and asked me if I could be the third wheel. I think he'll keep doing that until you say yes." He explains.

Quinn sighs. "He's relentless." Mike nods. "Don't get me wrong, Sam is a nice guy but."

"You don't like him that way." Mike finishes for her.

She nods. "I just see him as my neighbor, I'm not even attracted to him, or any guy. I thought I've made that clear since he moved across the hall from me, but I guess not."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

She shrugs. "I don't know how to say it without sounding like a bitch."

He snorts. "Well, letting him continue to think he has a shot isn't nice, either." Mike points out.

Quinn sighs knowing he's right. "You're right, but until I figure out how to tell him, then I'm just going to make sure I have plans everytime he asks me out."

Mike shakes his head. "No offense, but how hard is it to say, sorry, I'm attracted to women, not men?"

"With anyone else, it would be fine. But with Sam, not so much. He was jealous that I talked to Mercedes about Santana, and not him, how do you think he'll take the news that I'm gay?"

Mike chuckles. "Good point."

The bell to the front door goes off, alerting them they have a customer, ending their conversation.

* * *

Santana sent out another mass text to her friends, telling them the good news, and letting them know they're welcome to celebrate with her parents, Brittany, and her self at Breadstix. Once the brunette is finished getting ready, she tries calling Quinn but gets her voicemail instead. She leaves a message hoping she would call her soon. Then the girls take Santana's car to the restaurant.

No one is surprised they're the last ones to arrive. Maribel and Dante hug their daughter as soon as she reaches their table, with happy tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I told you everything was going to be ok." Dante says in her ear.

Santana pulls out of the embrace with a smile. "I know, I couldn't help but worry, though."

Dante nods in understanding, then lets his daughter's friends greet her with hugs before they all settle down around the table.

"So, Mija, did you tell the girl you like about the good news?" Maribel asks. "What's her name again?"

Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Quinn. And yes I called but I had to leave a message. I think she's working."

"Who's Quinn?" Marley asks.

Brittany smirks. "A hot blonde she met in the elevator at the hospital."

Santana glares at her friend.

"Is she girlfriend material?" Kitty asks.

Brittany nods. "Definitely. She has a date with her tonight, actually."

The brunette continues to glare at her friend.

"It's about time you started dating." Kitty says.

"Technically it's not a date. We're just going out to get to know each other better." She explains.

"Why?" Artie asks. "You're both adults, why not date?"

Santana sighs. "Because there are complications."

"What complications?" Maribel asks.

Santana looks to Brittany, who shrugs. "Just tell them, they're gonna need to know if you start dating her or not."

She sighs. "Quinn has a daughter."

Both Dante and Maribel look surprised, but happy about the news, while her friends just seem shocked. "How old is she?" Maribel asks.

"Six."

Her parents smile.

"I'm confused, I thought she was gay?" Kitty asks.

Santana shrugs. "She could be Bi, I don't know. That's why I'm going out with her tonight."

"Is the father still a part of her life?" Dante asks.

"That I do know, they have shared custody. He has her on the weekends, and she has her during the week."

Maribel smiles. "Well, this is like a double blessing. I hope it works out for you, Mija."

They continue to chat and eat their food, and Maribel's cake until it's time for everyone to leave. While walking out to the car, Santana checks her voicemail to see if a certain blonde called her back. Brittany waits patiently in the car while she listens to it.

_Sorry I missed your call, I think I was dropping Beth off at school. Anyway, that's such great news. I know you're celebrating with your parents and friends, but I did buy you something for tonight during my break. I-It's nothing expensive, though, I promise. I'm so happy for you, San, I can't wait to see you_.

If Quinn wanted to say more, it cut her off. Santana is smiling like a fool and she doesn't even care that Brittany is there to witness it. Knowing the blonde went out of her way to buy her something, warms her heart. It also ups her crush level to high school girl to actual adult crush.

"Did someone get a message from her girlfriend?" Brittany teases.

Santana rolls her eyes as she turns the car on. "She's not my girlfriend, but yes, I did."

"What did she say that has you smiling?"

Just thinking about what Quinn did for her, has the brunette smiling again. "She said she bought me something for tonight."

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows. "Ohh, how nice. I wonder what it could be."

Santana scoffs. "She said it's nothing expensive, and it's not sexual, get your head out of the gutter."

Brittany laughs. "Where are you going on this date, by the way?"

"An italian restaurant she really likes. Milano's, something Milano's."

"I've been there before it's nice. By the way, if you're not coming home tonight, give me a heads up so I can lock the door." She continues to tease.

Santana just shakes her head in response.

* * *

Mike was right, by the afternoon they had gotten more busy. During her lunch break, Quinn goes outside to check her voicemail to see if Beth's school called, luckily they haven't. The last thing she wants is for her to be sick.

She also gets a surprise message from Santana, and the blonde sighs in relief, happy to hear the brunette is healthy. Feeling like she shouldn't just make their night out about getting to know each other, she thinks about getting Santana a present to celebrate the good news. But before she does that, she returns Santana's call, leaving a message of her own.

After work, Quinn goes straight to the elementary school to pick up Beth. She's glad she thought of the idea to pack her daughter's bag that morning so they didn't have to do it now, and Puck doesn't have to accuse them of being late.

Pulling up to the front of the school, where the other parents are parked, Quinn spots Beth right away sitting with her friends, and looking miserable. She honks her horn to get the little girl's attention. Beth says goodbye to her friends before getting into the car.

"My tummy still hurts, mommy." She whines.

"Why didn't you tell your teacher? I didn't get a call to pick you up." Beth remains silent as Quinn drives out of the parking lot. "Sweetie, I need you to be honest with me. Are you really not feeling good?"

"I'm really sure."

Quinn sighs, having a feeling her daughter is lying to her. "I'll tell your father, then."

Beth doesn't look happy by the news, but Quinn isn't going to change her mind. Soon enough she's parking in front of Puck's one story house. She turns off the car to save gas, then grabs Beth's overnight bag before walking her daughter to the front door, and rings the doorbell. Puck appears on the other side, confused.

"You're here early."

Quinn shrugs. "I packed her bag this morning. I thought it would be easier for me, and it saved money on gas." She explains.

Puck opens the door and takes Beth's overnight bag.

"My tummy hurts, mommy. We should just go home." Beth continues to whine.

Puck raises his brows.

"Honey, go inside while I talk to your father, please." The little blonde reluctantly does as she's told.

"She's sick?" Puck asks.

"I'm not sure. If you have to, give her some medicine, run a warm bath, and read her a story, that always makes her feel better."

He nods. "Alright. You don't think she'll throw up or something, do you?"

She shakes her head. "No, don't worry."

"Cool."

Quinn looks past Puck to Beth. "Honey, I'm going now, come give me a hug and kiss." Beth drags her feet back over to her parents. Quinn crouches down to her height for her goodbye hug and kiss. "Be good for your dad, ok?" Her mini-me silently nods.

Quinn stands up to her height with a sigh. "If she still feels sick, call her doctor." She reaches in her purse for a card she took during the last appointment, since Puck keeps losing them. "Here's the number."

"Thanks. She's probably fine, though. I'll drop her off your house Sunday morning."

She crosses her arms. "We agreed on Friday to Monday."

He shrugs. "We'll I'm changing it. It makes more sense this way, and besides, you want to save money on gas, right?"

She sighs. "Fine, I'll see you Sunday."

Quinn returns to her car, then drives home. Since she's eating out with Santana, the blonde keeps herself busy cleaning the apartment instead. By the time she's finished, she has to get ready. She takes a shower first before picking out something to wear, or tries to.

Quinn digs through her dresser and her closet, wanting to find the perfect outfit. In her head she knows it's not technically a date, but she still wants to look good. She comes close to calling Mercedes for help, but then finds a floral dress in the back of her closet.

Satisfied with her outfit of choice, she moves on to her shoes, which were much easier to pick out. After getting dressed, she pins her bangs back, then applies her makeup when her cell phone rings. She rushes to the phone sitting on her nightstand, thinking it could be Santana.

"Hey, I'm just finishing getting ready, I'll meet you at the restaurant soon."

_"What?"_

Quinn frowns, then pulls the phone away to see it's Puck that called, then rolls her eyes. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

_"Clearly. So, who are you meeting?"_

She sighs sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't have time for this. Why are you calling, is Beth ok?"

_"She keeps complaining about her stomach. It's driving me nuts."_

"I told you to call her doctor."

_"I lost the card again."_

Quinn groans. "Then call your mother and ask her, I'm sure she has it."

_"Oh yea, my mom will know how to make her feel better. I'll call her."_

"I already told you what would make her feel better, Puck, just do it."

Not wanting to here anymore, and having to leave, Quinn disconnects the line. Then she calls Santana to let her know she's leaving, and to also double check the brunette knows where the restaurant is.

On the way to Milano's, Quinn grows more and more anxious the closer she gets. The last time she went out with anyone resembling a date, it was Karen. She was seeing her casually, but their relationship wasn't serious. She didn't even let the woman meet Beth before they broke up.

While parking in the lot next to the restaurant, Quinn wonders how she should greet Santana. Should she hug her, just say hi? Will it be awkward because she doesn't know what to do? She puts the car in park, then turns off the engine before looking in the mirror.

As she continues to check her makeup and hair, Quin fails to notice a certain brunette walking up to her car, until she opens the door, scaring her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just noticed you were sitting her for a while, and thought I could walk you inside instead of meeting you in there."

Quinn just silently nods as she looks over Santana's outfit. She's wearing a tight red dress with a leather jacket over it. The blonde is too distracted by how beautiful and sexy the Latina looks. When she finally reaches Santana's face, the woman's brows is arched with an amused smirk.

"Y-You look beautiful." Quinn stutters.

Santana chuckles. "Thank you, so do you."

The brunette offers her hand to Quinn and helps her out the car then closes the door. Walking into the restaurant, Santana hooks her arm with Quinn's. There's a line when they get inside, but neither girl minds.

"I don't know why I've never been in here before, it's nice." Santana notes looking around the place.

Quinn nods. "It's one of the first places I discovered when I moved here, and I fell in love with it." She confesses.

The line starts moving faster, and Santana requests a booth for two. The woman grabs them two menus before taking them to a free booth, then tells them their waiter will be right with them.

"I have to warn you, I might be getting a few calls from Puck. Beth didn't feel good this morning, and before I left. He said she was still complaining about an upset stomach."

Santana waves her off. "That's fine, I understand. I hope she's ok, though."

Quinn shrugs. "I have a feeling she's not really sick, she just didn't want to go to her father's house. But she probably won't feel so sick when she has to leave for her friend's birthday party."

"Oh, why do you think that is?"

"Puck isn't the best father, as you saw at the park." She reminds her. "Last time they just watched TV, instead of spending any real time with her."

Knowing what she wants, Santana puts her menu to the side for the waiter to take. "Maybe if you want to do this again, we can take Beth along to the Zoo or wherever she wants to go." She suggests.

Quinn smiles. "She would love that. A-And so would I."

Santana smiles in return. Their waiter returns with their drinks, and writes down their orders before leaving again. "So, I was thinking since this was to get to know each other better, we could start with the light stuff." Quinn nods in agreement. "Did you go to college?"

"I did. I went to Roosevelt University for special education, originally, but that changed."

Santana raises her brows, surprised. "How did that happen?"

"Like most, I was undecided when the time came to apply, and I thought educating special needs kids was something I wanted to do, but then I realized my love for animals was greater. So I changed majors. Lucky for me I didn't have to change schools." She explains.

"Do you have any pets?"

Quinn chuckles. "Surprisingly no, but it's not because I don't want to, my apartment complex doesn't allow pets. What about you? I assume you had to go to college."

She nods. "I went to Michigan State, one of the best grad schools for elementary education."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

Santana thinks back to her past and nods. "Yea, I think so. I always played school with my cousins and friends, and I was always the teacher." Both women laugh. "And I love kids so, picking my major was easy."

"I can imagine that, I bet you were cute."

Santana chuckles, her cheeks turning pink. "I was, but I was also kind of a brat. I'm daddies little girl."

Quinn nods, mouthing an oh. "There's nothing wrong with that. It seems you grew out of it." She notes.

Santana shrugs. "Yea, I kind of did. Sometimes I'll still revert back, though, but not often."

Their waiter finally returns with their food. The woman eat in comfortable silence, only so often will they ask more questions until they finish their meals.

"I don't know if I have anymore room for dessert." Quinn admits.

"Well, I definitely do. But if you change your mind, I'll share." Santana looks at the dessert menu to order, but Quinn stops her.

"Did you forget about your gift?"

Santana tilts her head. "I guess I did, but I didn't see you carrying anything." She notes.

Quinn smirks, then pulls out a small clear box, holding a single cupcake. "I didn't know what you would like, so I went with vanilla."

Santana smiles taking the dessert from the blonde. "Thank you."

Quinn smiles in return. "You're welcome."

Santana opens the box, then scoops up some frosting with her finger, and moans in appreciation, unknowingly turning the other woman on. "Do you want some?" Quinn shakes her head. "So, to continue our conversation from yesterday, can I ask why you moved here?"

"Yea. I-uh-I've known Puck since high school. We dated because I thought I had to since it was expected from me." She starts to explain. "We were together for a few years, then in college I got pregnant. Both of us were seniors, and we were about to be parents."

"That must of been hard." Santana says.

She nods. "Yea, it wasn't my plan at all. Puck promised he would pull out, and you know the rest." The brunette cringes, but nods anyway. "We tried our best to be good parents, but we just didn't belong together, we fought way too much, and we still do."

"I didn't want to be with him just for Beth, and I knew I didn't love him. I wasn't even attracted to him, really. It took me a long time, but when I admitted it wasn't just Puck I wasn't attracted to, life became a lot easier for me."

"When did you know?" Santana asks.

"I think deep down I always knew. Sex wasn't enjoyable for me, unless I imagined a woman. In hindsight, I don't know why it took me as long as it did. I guess I just didn't want to admit it to myself, since I grew up in a Catholic home, and my family are homophobes."

Their conversation is put on hold when their waitress returns asking if they'd like anything else. Both decline and request for the bill. Then the brunette reaches across the table to place her hand over Quinn's. "Better late than never, right?"

The blonde nods. "I didn't even answer you question, did I?" Santana chuckles, shaking her head. "Sorry, I just thought I had to give you the back story first. Before we broke up, we moved here for Puck. He got a job offer to work with an old high school friend, and didn't want to pass up the opportunity. And his mother also lives here, so." She explains.

"What made you decide to stay?"

Quinn sighs. "I didn't want to go back to Chicago because of my family. They pretty much disowned me after an old friend of mine saw me out on a date with another woman. She's a gossip queen, so I wasn't surprised she told my mother, and she told everyone else."

Santana rubs comforting circles to the back of Quinn's hand with her thumb. "I'm sorry, that must of been tough."

"It was, but I got through it. I'd rather be happy, then try to please my family."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "That's admirable." Quinn looks down at the table, blushing. Santana retracts her hand and digs into her dessert, since she had eaten the frosting already. "You're cute when you blush."

The blonde's cheeks darken. "I like you making me blush." She admits.

Santana smiles. "I'll be sure to do that, then."

As the brunette eats her cupcake, Quinn licks her lips, realizing she does want a small piece. She reaches over the table and grabs the other half Santana cut, making the Latina chuckle.

"I knew you would change your mind."

The woman continue to ask each other questions about their lives as they wait for the bill. When the waiter does arrive, Santana has to remind Quinn she will be paying for their meal.

Walking out to their vehicles, their hands brush together, and unbeknownst to them, both want to hold the other woman's hand, but are too unsure to make the move. Santana walks Quinn to her car, and there's a short silence between them.

"I had fun." Quinn says, breaking the silence.

Santana smiles. "Me too. Does this mean you'd want to do it again?"

Quinn bites her lip. "I have to ask you something first."

The brunette nods, encouraging her to continue.

"If we continue to see each other, and our relationship grows into something more than a friendship, you have to be one hundred percent sure it's what you want. I don't want Beth to be confused, and ask why you're not around anymore. I just need you to know that, before we continue this."

"I understand." Santana steps closer to the blonde, and takes her hand. "I'll be honest with you, I'm already swooning." Quinn blushes. "And I was a little worried about you having a child, but I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't sure." She reassures her.

"Then I'd love to do this again."

Santana smiles then turns her head to kiss Quinn's cheek. "Have a goodnight. Call me so we can set up the next date." She says with a wink.

"I thought it wasn't a date?"

Santana chuckles. "We both know we wanted it to be, though." She bites her lip, knowing the brunette is right. "Goodnight, hermosa."

Quinn blushes. "Goodnight."

Quinn gets into her car, then waves to Santana before pulling out of the parking lot, unable to keep the smile off her face. She secretly hopes their relationship will turn into something more, and unbeknownst to her, Santana is hoping for the same.

* * *

The following day, Santana wakes up with a skip to her step. She gets in the shower, and while washing her body, she hears the bathroom door open, indicating Brittany woke up.

"Morning, Britt."

There's a short silence.

"Uh, morning." She says, confused. "You're up already?"

"Yea. After I shower, I'll make breakfast."

She rinses off the body wash, then steps out of the shower, having washed her hair already. With no qualms about her lack of clothing in front of her best friend, Santana dries herself off.

Brittany flushes the toilet and smirks. "Did you get some last night?"

Santana scoffs. "No, I didn't. Not even a kiss, but we will be going out again. I told her to call me to let me know when."

Brittany smiles at the good news. "Does her daughter still make you nervous?"

Santana shrugs as she starts to get dressed. "She never made me nervous. Just uncertain, but I feel a little better after last night."

"Well, I hope it works out for you."

Santana smiles. "Thanks."

Brittany nods. "If a kiss motivates you to make breakfast, I wonder what you'll do when you have sex."

Santana snorts, then hits Brittany with a towel before chasing her into the kitchen. "You're an ass."

She shrugs. "Make me breakfast." She teases.

Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot."

The brunette goes into the kitchen to make breakfast, while Brittany gets in the shower. Being in such a good mood, Santana even turns the small radio they have sitting on the counter, and sings along. By the time she finishes, Brittany is also done taking a shower.

"So, give me some more details." The blonde says as she sits at the table with Santana.

"We just talked, got to know each other better, which was the point, really."

Brittany doesn't look satisfied by her answer so Santana continues to tell her in more detail what they talked about. "So, are you two official now?"

Santana tilts her head in thought. "I don't think so. We're taking this slow for Beth, and I have a feeling I'm not the only one who hadn't had a serious relationship in a long time."

Brittany nods. "As much as I want you to be happy with someone, I think you should do what feels right for you both."

Santana smiles. "Thanks, Britt."

Finished eating, both women wash the dishes together then get ready for their run to the park. This time they won't be feeding the ducks, but Santana wants to get into the habit of running again.

On their way back to their apartment, Brittany requests they take a break. The women stop in front of a random shop, and lean against the building to catch their breath, and to drink their waters.

"I-I'm so out of shape. I thought if we kept running, it would get easier." Santana pants as she catches her breath.

"Me, too."

The brunette snorts unconvinced. "Britt, you dance all the time, there's no way you're not in shape."

The blonde shrugs. "True."

Santana just rolls her eyes as she drinks more of her water. Brittany steps away from the building to stretch. As she does, someone bumps into her from behind. She turns around to see a blonde guy around her age.

"I'm so sorry. I was texting on my phone, and didn't see you." He apologizes.

Brittany waves him off. "It's cool, I'm not hurt."

He flashes a shy grin. "Did you just move in the area? I don't recall seeing you around before."

Santana snorts in the background, getting their attention. "You have no game." She says shaking her head.

Brittany ignores her friend's comment and turns back around. "No, I haven't. We probably just never crossed paths before today."

He smirks more confidently this time. "Well, today is my lucky day."

Santana chuckles. "This is almost sad to witness."

Both continue to ignore her.

"Can I ask what your name is, or would you prefer I just call you beautiful?"

Brittany smiles, as Santana continues to laugh in the background. "That's sweet but, it's Brittany."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you, Brittany. I would tell you my name, but on one condition."

She shrugs. "Ok."

"Let me take you out on a date."

Brittany takes a moment to give it some thought, then nods. "Sure, why not?"

The other blonde hands over his phone. She giggles then puts her number in for him.

"I'll call you."

She nods as she watches him walk away.

"As entertaining as that was, I never wanna see it again." Brittany just shakes her head, albeit with a smile. "Lets go home, I'm hungry."

* * *

Since Quinn woke up with a smile plastered on her face. Last night couldn't have gotten any better, and she's really looking forward to seeing the brunette again. The blonde also has talked to her daughter after breakfast. Beth claims she's no longer feeling sick, but Quinn still suspects she never was.

Since she has the day off, she called Mercedes to see what her friend was doing, so they could spend the day together. Turned out the brunette was, but had a couple of her friends over, so Quinn agreed they could join them. Now she's just finished cleaning her apartment when there's a knock on the door.

"Hey, come on in. I just finished cleaning."

Mercedes rolls her eyes as she goes inside, with Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian behind her. "You didn't need to clean for us. How many times do I have to tell ya that?" She asks with an amused smile.

Quinn shrugs. "It's just a habit, I guess."

Mercedes waves her off as she sits on her friend's couch. Quinn then turns to the other people in the room.

"Nice to see you again. Take a seat, and make yourselves at home."

Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian take a seat on the other couch, while Quinn takes the recliner.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the mall, the movies, or bowling, we'll have to take a vote. But before that, I wanna know about your date." Mercedes says.

Quinn glares at her friend.

"I thought she said it wasn't a date, they were just getting to know each other better?" Rachel asks.

Quinn smiles in the short brunette's direction. "I did say that. Thanks, Rach."

The shorter woman smiles back in return. Mercedes rolls her head.

"Two adults went out together, it was a date. Now tell me what happened already."

Quinn smiles biting her lip as she thinks about the Latina.

Kurt notices her cheek turning a shade of red. "It must of been good, someone's blushing." He teases.

"It was really good."

Quinn admits, then continues to tell them just about every detail. Mercedes, and even Kurt and Sebastian tease her a little before they all decide to go bowling. Quinn and Mercedes usually bowl with Mike and Sam all the time, but their new friends are good company, too.

Since they have an uneven number, however, Kurt agrees to sit the game out since he isn't very good anyway. Quinn and Kurt are on a team together, while Rachel is with Mercedes. It turns out Rachel isn't very good, but Mercedes is, so she doesn't put a dent in their scoring system of adding both their scores together. However, both Sebastian and Quinn are really good, so in the end, they win.

"I wanna a rematch." Mercedes grumbles as Quinn drives them back to her apartment.

"Don't be a sore loser." Sebastian says.

As the brunette continues to pout, Quinn chuckles. "You can be on my team next time, Cedes."

Sebastian sighs. "Does that mean I get stuck with Rachel?"

Quinn snorts, while Rachel isn't amused. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes." They all say in unison, even Kurt.

Arriving at her apartment, Quinn says goodbye to everyone before returning to her room. When she does, she's surprised to see Sam and Mike waiting for her. She wonders why they would be waiting outside her door, then notices Sam looking nervous, and Mike uninterested. Sam probably wants to ask her out again.

"Hey, what can I help you two with?"

Sam smiles nervously. "Me and Mike are going out dancing tonight, and I thought you might want to tag along."

Quinn nods, glancing at Mike who just shrugs. "I appreciate the invite, Sam, but I'm not someone who likes to dance in front of strangers. Besides, even if you could convince me, I would need a lot of alcohol to do it, and I shouldn't be hungover when Puck drops Beth off tomorrow." She explains.

Sam of course looks disappointed. "Oh right, it's ok, I understand."

"Have fun, though."

He nods. "We will. See you later."

With his hands in his pockets, and head bowed to the floor, Sam rushes past the blonde. Mike flashes her an apologetic smile as he passes her as well. Quinn smiles in return then goes inside her apartment with a sigh, thinking she has to break the news to Sam soon.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? I hope you liked Quinntana's date. I know it's going slow right now, but that's explained in the chapter, puls, they did just meet. Idk about anyone else, but I think it's unrealistic in some FF how fast the main couple of the story go into a relationship. I know they're adults, but not everyone jumps into a relationship with both feet. So, keep that in mind. I'll try not to move it along too slow, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) As you can see I had a lot of reviews to respond to, if that bugs you, I'm sorry but since I have guests I can't respond through via private message, I thought I might as well respond to everyone the same. I don't think there's even a zoo in Lima, but for the sake of the story, lets just say there is, lol. I guess this is just a filler chapter for the most part, but there is some Quinntana fluff, and Beth/Santana so I hope everyone still enjoys it.**

**AngieMG: I wanted Santana to have her friends and family support her. I thought it would be too. Yea, he is but I promise that won't last. But he won't be any less annoying before that happens. He's just jealous because Quinn is showing interest in someone that's not him. Lol, I did that on purpose. **

**No, I changed that. Most times it takes days for me to be able to finish a chapter, and I guess I lost track of who is friends with who. Hopefully that won't happen again. Thanks for review.**

**Ayofluff: Thank you. :-)**

**LaurenKnight13: No, Beth's behavior had nothing to do with Santana and Quinn, it was because of Puck spending less time with her. Lol, Santana even in canon is secretly a softie and she definitely is in this FF, espically when it comes to Beth and you'll see more of that.**

**Like I said, that won't last but it won't get better before that happens, fair warning. No, it wasn't Sam that asked Brittany out, it was another corny guy, haha. Thanks for the review.**

**jrzygurl: I think you might be the only one that feels bad for Sam, lol. Yea, but canon Sam came on a little strong on Glee (when he was with Brittany) too, though. **

**CrazyAbout Dantana: Thank you, glad you like it. I have this OCD thing with how long my chapters are. I like longer chapters myself so I make sure mine aren't too short, and all of them are close to the same length. Well, just going by my username and who I ship, it's predictable what their relationship will lead to, but hopefully the journey before and after then is interesting enough that everyone will keep reading, lol. I think everyone is going to love Santana's relationship with Beth. Thanks for the review.**

**sidspa: Thank you. :-)**

**Guest 1: Your English is fine, don't worry about it. No, it wasn't Sam that asked Brittany out, I purposely made it seem that way. But I guess I'm spoiling it, now that I think about it, haha. Whops.**

**Guest 2: Lol, he is but since I've been spoiling it already, Sam didn't ask Brittany out.**

**loryw: Thank you. Yea, I like long chapters myself so I like to make sure my chapters aren't short. Good, I'm glad. Of course there will be more Santana/Beth, that's inevitable.**

**Guest 3: In the case of this story, since Quinn has a daughter, it's normal for her to want to take things slow. I'm not stretching it out "just for the sake of it".**

**Guest 4: There can be something wrong with "daddy's girls" but as you can see Santana is very much independant. You'll see in future chapters (maybe even this one) what Santana meant by being a daddy's girl. Try not to jump to conclusions. **

**She's an adult. Idk how she's acting like a 12 year old..? You're the only one who thinks she is. I have no idea what you're talking about her being clueless about what Quinn's non verbal actions means. She was aware of her blushing and even commented on it.**

**STORMTROOPER: Idk about making Samcedes a thing, we'll see. Thank you, glad you like it. I can see why you don't like Puck, he has many unlikeable qualities about him, but maybe he'll be redeemed..we'll see ;-) But if it was real life, some mothers just put up with it so their children, or child, still have both parents in their life, and that's pretty much what Quinn is doing.**

**I love Quinntana in this story, too. They're really cute. Idk how he could either, everyone loves Beth, and everyone also loves Santana/Beth interaction, too. I have a feeling you'll love it even more the more time they spend together. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the review.**

**Emily20: Thank you, glad you like it. I already spoiled the Brittany/mystery guy interaction I don't want to spoil anymore, so you'll have to read to find out, haha. BrittBerry? Idk about that, but would you settle for a friendship instead?**

**Guest 5: No, don't worry, it wasn't Sam.**

**Guest 6: Believe me I know how fans still feel about that paring, it won't be happening in this story, I promise.**

**Guest 7: Thank you. Yea, I understand how confusing that can get, it's not just you. That's just the style of how I wrote, but I did fix it so now it makes more sense, lol. Of course I will, thanks for your review. Enjoy.**

** : You're not that only one who feels that way about Sam, haha. Fair warning, it won't last, but he'll only get more annoying before that happens. No, that wasn't Sam.**

**momo0424: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the update.**

**tracey,meyer.752: Lol, eventually he will. He might need some convincing, though ;-)**

**wankylove89: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The next morning Quinn still has a smile on her face from her date with Santan. She'll have to find a free day for her next one with Beth this time. It warms the blonde's heart that the Latina wants to involve her daughter. One of her fears about dating again is Beth feeling left out.

Quinn gets ready for the day then runs some personal errands. Being a single mother, she doesn't always have the time to buy anything for herself and she is in need of some new clothes. And since Beth won't be home for awhile, she takes her time. When she does arrive home, the blonde puts her new clothes into her bedroom to put away when the phone rings. Looking at the caller ID, she rolls her eyes.

"What is it, Puck?"

_"Can you come get Beth? I'm watching football with the guys and she wants to go home now."_

She groans. "You can't step away from the TV long enough to drop your daughter off?"

_"Of course I can, but she wants you and I don't want to hear her whining about it all the way to your place."_ He explains.

She sighs. "Ok, tell her I'm on my way."

_"Cool."_

Quinn disconnects her end of the line then puts the phone back onto its receiver. She grabs her car keys hanging by the door and her purse before leaving. Beth has been kind of clingy lately, and the blonde is curious as to why that is. She hopes it won't worsen once her mini-me finds out she'll be dating Santana.

Arriving at his apartment, Quinn presses the buzzer. Puck presses his on the other end to let her inside. Getting closer to his room, she can hear Puck and his friends hollering at the TV. She rolls her eyes and knocks on the door hard enough to be sure they hear her.

"Hey, she's in her room. I'll go get her." She nods. "Wanna come inside and wait?"

"No, it's ok."

He shrugs. "K."

It only takes a minute for Puck to return with Beth and her overnight bag. The little blonde smiles brightly seeing her mother.

"Hi, mommy."

Quinn smiles in return taking her bag, then picking up the little blonde. "Hi, sweetie. Did you have fun with your dad?"

She nods. "We went to the park this time, but we had to go home early for the football game."

Quinn galres at Puck. He just shrugs. "I'm betting on this game."

She scoffs. "You're always betting on games, Puck." She reminds him.

He ignores her and gives Beth a kiss. "I'll see you next weekend, ok?"

She nods. "Ok. Bye, daddy." She says waving.

Puck waves back. "Bye." He says before going back into his apartment.

"How was Gracie's birthday party? Did you have fun?" She asks on their way back to the car.

"So much fun!" She says with enthusiasm. "There was a clown that made balloon animals, and she painted everyone's faces. I had a butterfly, and Gracie had hearts."

Quinn gasps unlocking the car. "Wow, I'm jealous. It sounds like it was a really fun party." She opens the door and Beth climbs into her booster seat while Quinn puts her overnight bag on the floor.

"It was. We also played tag, hide-and-go-seek, and I had lots of cake and ice cream."

Quinn snorts. "I bet your dad was happy about that." She closes the door then gets into the car herself.

"No, he was mad I kept running around, but I just wanted to play. He put me in time out then I took a nap." She explains.

"At least you had fun, that's all the matters." She says driving home now. "So, you're feeling better now, your stomach isn't hurting anymore?"

Beth shakes her head. "No. I felt better after grandma gave me medicine."

"That's good."

Quinn turns the radio up and they both sing along to their favorite songs. Quinn wants to tell Beth about their date with Santana, but also feels like they should have that conversation at home instead. When they do arrive at the apartment, the first thing Quinn does is take Beth's dirty clothes to the laundry room to wash.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Beth whines walking into the room.

Quinn frowns as she puts the detergent and fabric softener in the machine then turns it on. "Your father didn't make you something for lunch?"

She nods. "Yea, but I'm still hungry." The little blonde continues.

"Do you want some mac and cheese and chicken nuggets?"

Beth smiles. "Yea." Quinn chuckles. "Can I help?"

"Sure, you can pour and mix the cheese, ok?"

"Ok!"

Beth follows Quinn into the kitchen. Quinn first puts Beth's stool in front of the counter then gets the chicken from the freezer and grabs a baking sheet to put them on before setting the oven, and putting them in to cook. Then she takes a pan from the cabinet and a box of Kraft's mac and cheese and fills it with water.

"Can I pour the noodles?"

"No, baby, the water has to boil first and it'll be too hot. After I drain them you can pour the cheese."

Beth pouts. "I wanna pour it." She whines.

"It'll be too hot, mommy has to do it."

Beth crosses her arms, still pouting. "But I wanna do it." She continues to whine.

Quinn sighs thinking it's going to be one of those days. "This is going to be a while, why don't you play with your toys or go outside." She suggests.

"I'm gonna play outside." She says stomping her little feet out the door.

Behind their apartment is a small playground for the children. Quinn doesn't always like her playing there because sometimes the teenagers like to hang around, something she'll never understand, but today it's just the kids playing. Quinn can see her from the kitchen window, and makes sure to keep an eye on her.

"Quinn, are you home?" Sam asks as he opens the door.

She sighs deeply. "Yea."

He flashes a weak smile as he lets himself in. "I just got back from work. I must of slept in late because when I stopped by earlier, you weren't home."

"I did some shopping."

He nods, sitting at the table. Quinn makes herself busy making herself something to eat as well, realizing she hasn't eaten since she ate at the mall.

"Where's Beth?"

"Outside playing."

Sam may be making small talk now, but Quinn knows he's just working himself up to ask about last night.

"I guess I missed her coming in." He notes out loud. "It was a shame you couldn't go to the movies with me and Mike last night. It was good one, well, the parts that we did see." He says with a laugh. "We ended up meeting a couple girls there and didn't actually watch all of it."

Quinn almost feels bad at his poor attempt to make her feel jealous. She bites her lip to keep from laughing. "So, does this mean you'll be going out with this girl now?" She asks pouring the noodles into the now hot water.

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. I'm going to play it by ear."

Quinn turns around and leans against the counter. "Oh, well you probably shouldn't lead her on if you don't plan on it going anywhere." She advises.

"No, I won't." There's a short awkward silence. "So, how was your night? You said you had other plans, what did you do?"

This conversation is definitely not something she's looking forward to having, and almost hesitates telling him. "I went out with a friend." She vaguely states.

He frowns. "The girl you were texting last week?" She nods. "Like as a date?"

She sighs deeply. "Yes, like a date." She slowly says trying to judge his reaction.

Sam just nods, starring into space. "What's her name again?"

"I-uh-I never said." His gaze shifts back to her expectantly. "Santana. But as I told you already, you don't know her."

"So, are you like together?"

Quinn exhales. "It's complicated."

His frown deepens. "How? You either have a girlfriend, or you don't."

Quinn checks on Beth, then pours milk onto the noodles. "For now I guess we're just friends getting to know each other before we make anything official."

He nods when suddenly Beth walks in, crying and her leg bleeding. Quinn crouches down as her daughter walks over to her for comfort. "What happened?" She asks hugging her.

"I feel off the swing, and cut my leg." She explains. "It hurts, mommy."

Quinn scoops Beth up then has her sit on the counter. "I know, sweetie. I'll clean it up and put some cream on it to make it feel better, ok?"

She nods, her cries now turned into sniffles. Quinn takes Beth's shoes off then has the little blonde put her legs into the other side of the sink so she can clean the cut. She then leaves the room for a second to get the cream from the bathroom to put it on her.

"There. How does it feel now?" She asks wiping the cream off her hands.

"It still hurts." She whines.

"It'll feel better soon." Quinn assures her.

"No it won't." Beth continues.

Quinn sighs then remembers the noodles. "You know what will make you feel better?" Beth shakes her head. "You made it back in time to pour and mix the cheese in the noodles."

Forgetting all about her cut, Beth smiles. "Where's the cheese?"

"Hold on a minute, I have to get you a spoon first."

Quinn rummages through the draws for a wooden spoon, as she does Beth notices Sam for the first time. He grins and waves at the little girl.

"Did you perfect that magic trick yet?" He asks with same tome of voice as he always does, as if she's younger than she is.

Despite being annoyed he's still doing it, she doesn't show it this time. "Yes. I showed Tana, she said practice makes perfect."

Sam looks to Quinn confused. "Tana?"

She nods, giving Beth the spoon. "Santana."

"Oh."

Quinn gives Beth little bag of cheese then takes her over to the stove, thinking now might be a good time to tell Beth about their date with said girl. But she's also not sure she should continue talking about the Latina while Sam is around.

"She's me and mommy's new friend." Beth says, unaware Sam and Quinn had been talking about her already. "She's nice, I like her. When will we see her again, mommy?" She asks pouring the cheese.

"Soon. Santana invited us to do something with her, would you like that?"

She nods. "What would we do?"

Quinn can feel Sam's jealous gaze on her back, but ignores him. "Anything you want. We can go to the zoo, or the park."

"Can we go to the Tastee Freeze and get some ice cream?"

"Of course."

Beth smiles brightly, already excited. "Before we go to the zoo, I want some cookie dough ice cream."

Quinn smiles in return at her daughter's excitement, getting her excited too. "Sounds like a plan. I'll call Santana later to let her know."

Sam sighs, not liking this conversation at all. "I should be going." He says standing up. "I have some things I need to do, and I might give Marissa a call."

She nods, pretending to go along with his story. "Ok, I'll see you around."

"Yea. Bye, Beth."

She waves but doesn't look away from her task, as she stirs the cheese. With a disappointed sigh, Sam leaves.

* * *

Santana is also still smiling from her date with Quinn. It went so well, and she's looking forward to the next one, even if she won't be alone with the blonde. It's important she develop a relationship with Beth, too. The first thing she does when she wakes up is go to the bathroom. This time she walks in on Brittany showering.

"Morning, Britt."

The blonde chuckles. "Morning."

Santana glares at her friend through the curtain. "What's so funny?"

"You're still walking around here like you're on cloud nine." She explains. "It's just funny..and cute."

She scoffs. "I told you, I'm not cute." She argues.

"Yea, yea, yea." Brittany says unconvinced. "So, are you going out with her again, or what?"

Santana smiles thinking about seeing Quinn again. "Yea. I told her we could take Beth, too. I have to call her, though, set a day."

"Cool."

Santana flushes the toilet then washes her hands. "When are you going out with that loser we ran into yesterday?"

"He's not a loser, San." She defends him. "And I don't know, he hasn't called or texted me yet."

Santana shrugs leaning against the sink. "I can't believe you're even considering it. Seriously, Britt, he has no game. The guy is so corny, I cringed watching what happened. I don't how you thought it was even remotely cute."

Brittany turns the water off then pulls back the curtain. "I guess it's good you're not the one going out with him, I am."

She makes a face. Brittany wraps a towel around herself then steps out of the tub. "The last time I dated any guy, was in middle school, and I'll forever regret it."

Brittany snorts drying herself off. "My point is, we both find different people attractive."

"True, but I gotta tell ya, Britt, you have horrible taste in men."

Brittany gasps and throws the wet towel at the Latina. "You bitch. Take it back!"

She shakes her head and glares at the blonde. "Can you not throw wet towels at me?"

Brittany raises her brows. "Can you not insult me?"

Santana shrugs. "Fine. By the way, you're making breakfast this time. I still have to get in the shower."

"K, but you have to deal with whatever I make."

"As long as you don't make waffles, I don't care."

The blonde snorts as she gets dressed. "Your dislike for waffles is weird."

"I don't like that's it's not smooth like a pancake. I get too much butter on one side and it's not even. How is that weird?" She rants.

Brittany chuckles. "You're right, it's completely normal." She sarcastically remarks.

Santana narrows her eyes, hearing her tone. "I know you don't mean that."

The blonde continues to laugh. "Just get in the shower, San. I'll make some pancakes." She says leaving the room.

"That's right, you better make some pancakes." She says under her breath as she goes back into her room to get some clothes for the day.

By the time Santana is done in the shower, breakfast is ready. With her hair still wet, Santana sits at the kitchen island with Brittany. The blonde cringes watching the Latina soak her pancakes in syrup.

"I have no clue how you don't gain any weight from all that syrup. It's gross."

Santana hums biting into her soggy pancake. "Is s'not." She says with her mouth full.

Brittany snorts. "I wonder if Quinn would find this attractive." The blonde scoffs as she wipes some syrup off Santana's chin then wipes it in her napkin. "Gross."

Santana shrugs. "I don't care what anyone thinks. This is how I eat pancakes."

The blonde rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "You care what Quinn thinks."

Santana's silence speaks volumes, and the blonde chuckles. From the living room, Santana's phone can be heard blasting Kendrick Lamar. The Latina rushes to answer her phone, not even checking the caller I.D to see who it is.

"Hello."

_"Hey, San. It's Quinn." _There's a short pause. _"But you probably already knew that." _

Santana smiles. She could hear the blonde blushing through the phone. So cute, she thinks. "I didn't, actually. I answered my phone before I caught who was calling." She explains. "What's up?"

_"Well, that makes me feel like less of a loser." _She says with a nervous laugh. _"I'm just calling to ask when our next date is. I told Beth about it earlier, she's excited and wants to get ice cream before going to the zoo."_

Santana smiles. "That sounds like a plan." She pauses thinking of a day they're all free. "Do you have any plans for today?"

_"Umm, no not really. I just planned on keeping Beth busy. She's kind of crabby today, so I'm really just doing anything to prevent a meltdown."_

"Well, how about we just go today, then?" She suggests. "We're both free, and we wouldn't have to worry about rushing to get Beth to her father's."

_"Sure, why not?" _Quinn agrees, putting a smile on Santana's face. _"Are we meeting you there, or?" _She asks.

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

_"Ok. Yea, we'll meet you at the Tastee Freeze around two."_

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then, hermosa."

_"I am, too. Yea, see you. Bye."_

Santana smiles disconnecting her end of the line knowing she got the blonde to blush not only once, but twice. However, she does wish she was there to see it.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Brittany asks from the kitchen. The Latina's heart jumps, forgetting Brittany had been in the other room the whole time.

"It was Quinn. We agreed to go out today since we're both free, and Beth doesn't have to go to her father's until Friday." She explains.

Brittany smiles knowingly. "Where you going?"

Santana sighs, rolling her eyes. "The Tastee Freeze, then to the zoo."

The blonde chuckles. "That sounds nice. Tell Quinn I said hi."

"I'm not leaving yet. I'm meeting her at two."

Brittany pinches her brows in confusion. "Wait, you're not picking her up at her place?" Santana shakes her head. "Why not?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I didn't ask."

"You don't find that weird?"

Santana shakes her head. "No. We don't know each other well enough to be hanging around our apartment's. Not yet, anyway." She explains.

Brittany shrugs. "I guess that makes sense." The blonde then smiles. "So, what are you gonna wear to this date?" She teases.

Santana sighs. "Why do you have to tease me?"

She laughs. "Because it's so easy."

The Latina shakes her head then turns to go to her room. "I'm gonna go for a run, you coming or not?" She asks over her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm coming." Brittany follows Santana down the hall then stops in front of her door across from the brunette's. "Gotta stay in shape for Quinn, huh?" She continues to tease her friend. Santana just groans going into her room, trying to ignore Brittany's laughter from behind her.

* * *

Hanging up the phone with Santana, once again Quinn has a big smile on her face. Beth looks at her mother curiously as she walks into the living room, wondering what made her so happy. Quinn looks over at the little blonde and waves her over.

"I just got off the phone with Santana. We decided since we're free, we can meet her at the Tastee Freeze today instead. How does that sound?"

Beth smiles and nods eagerly. "When are we going?"

"Not until later, after lunch." Beth pouts. "What do you want to do until then?"

Beth purses her little lips as she gives it some thought. "Can we play princess?"

Quinn smiles. "Of course we can. Go get your dresses from your room, I'll set up the tea set."

"Ok!"

Beth runs to her room when Quinn's cell phone goes off, alerting she's received a text. The blonde returns to the kitchen to retrieve it and frowns seeing who it is.

**-Frannie: I would call but I was afraid you wouldn't answer. My cesarean section is planned for Tuesday. It would be nice if you could be there for the birth of your nephew.**

Quinn groans. It's not like she wouldn't like to see her nephew be born, however, not only is she no longer very close with her sister anymore, she knows her mother will be there and being in a room with her only leads to an argument.

Before Quinn can even decide whether or not to respond, Beth runs in wearing her _Cinderella_ dress and holding a crown and wings for Quinn.

"Mommy, you didn't set up the tea set." She whines.

Quinn puts her phone on to the counter and crouches in front of her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy got distracted. I'll get it now and we'll play, ok?"

She nods. "Ok."

Quinn kisses Beth's cheek before retrieving the tea set from her room. Since it's made out of glass, Quinn thought it would be best to keep in her room instead of Beth's, fearing the little girl might accidently break it. Quinn goes into her closet and carefully brings down a box from the top shelf.

She used to play something similar when she was a kid with her older sister. Thinking about when they were kids, makes Quinn think about whether or not she should make the drive to Chicago or not. For her, it's not an easy decision to make. _Maybe I should call Mercedes._ She thinks.

"Mommy, we have to get our tea, our guests will be here!" She calls from the other room.

Quinn smiles at her daughter's imagination then brings the tea set into the kitchen. She sets the bos down on the table, then sets everything up.

"Who's coming to our tea party today?" Quinn asks her daughter.

"Anna and Elsa." Quinn chuckles. "Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Ariel."

Quinn gasps. "Ariel?" Beth nods. "Doesn't she have to stay in the ocean?"

She shakes her head. "No. She has legs now. Her daddy gave them to her." She explains.

"Oh, ok. Then I better get the tea before our guests arrive."

Quinn walks over to the sink and pours water into the tea pot as their "tea". Then she returns to the table just as Beth leaves to retrieve their "guests". The six year old brings in her princess dolls she has gotten over the years. She sets Anna and Elsa next to her, then Snow White and Sleeping Beauty next to them and Ariel next to Quinn.

Beth proceeded to ask the princesses what they would like in their "tea" and if they would also like a snack with it, too. Forgetting about the pastries, Quinn pretends to make some using Beth's toys, and sets them in the middle of the table.

"Is it time to go to the Tastee Freeze yet?"

Quinn looks at the time. "Not yet, but we can leave now, if you want. I can call Santana and tell her to meet us there." She suggests.

Beth smiles. "Yea, let's go now!" She says enthusiastically, as she jumps up to leave.

Quinn chuckles grabbing the six year old from behind. "Wait a second. First we have to clean this up, and I still have to call Santana." She reminds her.

Beth pouts. "I wanna go now." She whines.

Quinn sighs. "I know, but you know better than to leave your toys laying around. Come on, mommy will help clean up." She encourages knowing it's a chore just to get Beth to clean up when she's in a crabby mood.

So when Beth helps her clean up the kitchen, she chalks it up to her being excited to get ice cream and go to the zoo. When they're finished, Quinn takes off her crown and wings, then she tries to get Beth to take off her dress but gives up when the little girl starts a tantrum.

She usually doesn't give in, but there are times she just doesn't want to deal with Beth screaming and crying, and today she doesn't have the energy so she lets her wear it. While Quinn momentarily distracts Beth with the TV, she calls Santana.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"Beth is being impatient. Will you be able to meet us at the Tastee Freeze now instead?"She hears Santana chuckle on the other end.

_"I'll have to kick a few friends out, but I can make it."_

Quinn now feels bad. She doesn't want to take Santana away from her friends. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I can always tell Beth you're too busy to come with us." Santana laughs again.

_"It's ok, Quinn. I was just joking. Brittany has a few of our friends over, they won't mind if I leave." _Quinn is thankful the Latina can't see her blush this time. _"You're blushing."_

Quinn scoffs, embarrassed. "Seriously, I don't know how you do that."

_"I told you, you paused, and I just know. I have a Mexican third eye."_

She laughs. "Right." She says unconvinced. "So, we'll meet you at the Tastee Freeze?"

_"Yea. I'll see you soon."_

"Ok, bye."

Quinn disconnects her end of the line and just when she opens her mouth to yell for Beth, she notices the little girl had been in the room the whole time.

"We're going now?" She asks excited.

Quinn chuckles. "Yea, we're going now. Did you turn the TV off?" She nods. Quinn pockets her phone then takes Beth by the hand to leave.

"Is Tana going to meet us there?"

She smiles. "Yeap."

On their way out the door, Quinn grabs her car keys then locks the door behind them. During the drive, Quinn distracts Beth with the radio when she started to get impatient again. The ice cream shop and zoo aren't too far from their apartment but with the traffic it takes longer to get there, and that just isn't fast enough for a six year old.

Parking in front of the ice cream shop, Quinn tries to look for Santana but doesn't spot her and assumes they got there before her. She parks then climbs out ther car before helping Beth out. The little girl runs a head of her into the shop. Walking in behind her, Quinn sees Beth shyly talking to Santana.

The Latina isn't wearing anything special, just shorts and a t-shirt but to Quinn she looks beautiful. Every time she sees the brunette she does.

"Hey."

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by said girl and blushes once again. "H-Hey."

Santana chuckles. "You were staring."

Quinn's cheeks darken even more. "Uh-sorry about that. You just-you looks beautiful."

Santana runs her fingers through her hair and Quinn swears she sees her blush too. "Thank you. So do you." There's a short pause as they both try to recover from their embarrassment. "Beth is already picking out what flavor she wants." Santana says pointing behind her.

Quinn looks over her shoulder to see her daughter looking in the display case, her nose pressed against the glass. She then realizes she didn't notice Beth walked away from them.

"Of course she is." Santana laughs as they also walk over to the counter. "I thought you wanted cookie dough?"

Beth shrugs. "I wanted to see what else they have."

Quinn crouches next to the little blonde. "Did you decide what you want?"

She turns around and nods. "Cookie dough."

Quinn chuckles standing up. "Ok. Can I have cookie dough, vanilla with sprinkles and.." She turns to Santana, silently asking what she wants.

"Chocolate, please."

The man behind the counter nods then fetches their order. Quinn pays this time, then the girls take a seat at a table next to the window. Quinn gives Beth a few napkins knowing she'll make a mess since she always does eating ice cream.

"Have you ever been to the zoo before?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Once when I was a kid."

Quinn smiles. "We haven't been there yet. I wanted to take her for a while now, you just gave us an excuse to go."

Santana smiles in return. "I think she'll like it. They always had lots of animals and I don't think that's changed. I'm not a big fan of zoos, but this place rescues animals, it's not just a money gimmick like _Sea World_."

"That's good to know. I've never been to _Sea World_, either but after watching that documentary, I don't plan on it."

Santana nods in agreement. "I won't either. I'll never give them my money."

They continue to make small talk while they eat and Quinn excuses herself after receiving another text message. She has a feeling she knows who it is before she even opens it.

**-Frannie: If you're not going to come, can you at least call to let me know? It's the least you could do, Quinn.**

Quinn groans, not realizing Santana can hear her. "Is everything ok?"

She looks up and shrugs. "Beth, your ice cream is melting, go get some more napkins so you don't make a mess." Quinn waits until Beht is out of ear shot. "It's just my sister. She's going to have her baby very soon and wants me to be there for her. Problem is though, I know my mother will be there, too, and whenever I see her we just end up arguing." She explains.

"Oh, well I can see why you would be hesitant about going. And I know you didn't exactly ask for my advice, but if I were you, I would go."

Quinn glances over at Beth. She's having a little trouble getting the napkins due to the counter being taller than she is. "Really?"

She nods. "Yea. Arguments can be avoided and you wouldn't want to regret missing the birth of your niece or nephew."

Quinn sighs giving it some thought. "No, I don't." Beth returns to their table, pouting.

"I can't reach them."

Quinn gets the napkins for her daughter then returns to the table. "You're right. I'll call her later and let her know I'll be there."

"You can do it now. I can watch Beth for you." She offers.

Quinn smiles. "Thanks, I'll just be a minute."

Santana waves her off. "Take your time."

"Beth, I'll be right back, ok?" She nods, having no qualms being left alone with Santana. Quinn calls Frannie as she goes outside for some privacy. After a few rings, her sister finally answers.

_"You called."_ She says surprised to hear from her younger sister.

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be there. But if mom starts anything, I can't guarantee I won't leave." She hears Frannie sigh.

_"I understand, but I also wish it didn't have to be like this between you two."_

Quinn's jaw clenches. "You know why it is."

_"It's just how she was raised."_

She rolls her eyes. "That's not an excuse, Fran. You know what that tells me? That mom can't have her own opinion or think for herself. And times have changed." She pauses with a deep sigh. "I don't want to have this argument again. I'll see you soon."

Quinn doesn't give her sister a chance to respond back before hanging up. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she leans against the building.

"Are you ok?"

Quinn opens her eyes to Santana looking concerned while Beth standing by the brunette's side, holding her hand, also looking concerned for her mother.

"Yea, I'm fine." Santana arches her brow. "I will be fine." She corrects herself. "Ready to go?" She asks Beth. The little girl smiles and grabs her mother's hand while still holding on to Santana's.

"The zoo isn't far from here. We can walk." The brunette informs them. During their walk, Beth opts to skip ahead of them instead. Santana leans closer to Quinn so they can talk without her overhearing them. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Quinn nods. "Yea. I was just aggravated, but I'm ok now."

Santana rubs the blonde's back, between her shoulder blades, causing her breath to hitch. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Santana directs Beth into the right direction since she insisted on walking ahead of them all the way to the Zoo. But once they get there and she sees how crowded it is, she returns to her mother's side.

"What do you wanna see first, Beth?" Santana asks. She shrugs. "Well, the monkey's are first. We can feed them bananas." She suggests. "Would you like that?"

"Yea!" She says with a bright smile.

Beth holds on to her mother's hand as they weave through the crowd. Reaching the monkey's cage, they see an employee handing out banana's to the children.

"Honey, go up to the lady for a banana so you can give one to the monkey." Quinn encourages.

"I can't, there's too many people." She whines.

Santana then crouches in front of the little blonde. "Hop on, Pequeña."

Beth climbs on to the Latina's back. Santana politely excuses herself as she weaves through the parents and children. Standing in front of the employee, the lady gives them both bananas. Santana weaves out of the crowd to the cage as Quinn follows. So Beth can give it to the monkey, Santana puts the little girl on to her shoulders. Beth holds it out and a little monkey quickly snatches it from her.

"Look, mommy! He took my banana!" She says full of excitement.

Quinn smiles. "I saw. They're cool, huh?"

She nods as Santana hands her the other banana. Quinn takes out her phone to take a few pictures. When they're out of banana's Santana sets Beth on to her feet. For a while they just watch the monkey's play because Beth doesn't want to leave, but eventually Santana is able to convince the six year old to see the other animals.

They see the birds next, then the reptiles (Beth wasn't a fan) the bears, tigers and other cats, and next they're going to see the giraffe's. With some help and supervision of a couple employee's, they're also able to feed them. This time Santana and Quinn feed the animals as requested by Beth to join her.

"Ew, it's tongue is so big, mommy."

Quinn chuckles and kisses her daughter's cheek. "They're very big." She agrees. "And slimy, huh?"

Beth nods then turns to an employee. "Can I have another leaf?" He smiles handing her another one. "Thank you."

She gives the giraffe the leaf then Quinn puts the little blonde down. As she does, Beth spots a cotton candy stand.

"Do you want one?" Santana asks.

She nods. "Yes, please."

Santana looks to Quinn. She nods. "Come on, I'll get you one." She says holding out her hand.

Beth happily takes it then looks back to her mother to hold her hand as well. The trio walks over to the stand and Santana buys her a bag full. Quinn reminds Beth to thank the brunette.

"I think it's time to go, sweetie. It looks like the zoo is closing now." Quinn notes scanning the area.

Beth pouts. "But I don't wanna go." She whines.

"It's time for the animals nap, so have to go." Santana makes up a lie. "If we don't leave, they won't want to sleep and their mommies won't be happy they have grumpy babies."

Beth sighs. "Ok."

Quinn is shocked Santana convinced her daughter to leave without a tantrum, but none the less, she's thankful and swoons over the Latina even more, if possible. Beth turns to her mother and raises her arms, silently asking to be held again. Quinn picks her up, then the trio leave the zoo.

At some point during their walk to the car, Beth falls asleep on Quinn's shoulder, her face and hands still sticky from the cotton candy.

"This is was a good idea." Quinn says. "Thanks for taking us."

Santana smiles. "Of course. Did you have fun?"

She nods. "And I know Beth did." They chuckle looking at the sleeping child. "Seriously though, it means a lot that you included Beth. I was worried she would feel left out."

"I wouldn't want that either." She admits. "Plus, Beth makes it really easy to be around." She says with a laugh. "She is such a sweet heart, just like her mommy."

Quinn blushes, making Santana laugh more. "You love making me blush, don't you?"

Santana winks. "Yes, I do. I like making you feel good about yourself, and it's also a boost to my ego."

Quinn snorts shaking her head as they reach her car. She sighs, knowing they'll have to say goodbye. "Call me?"

Santana steps closer to the blonde. "Sure." She leans over and kisses her cheek. Although she wants to give her a proper kiss, Santana keeps telling herself they're taking it slow.

"Thanks again."

She smiles. "You're welcome. Tell this little one I'll see her soon."

Quinn arches her brow. "Oh yea?" Santana nods. "And when will that be?"

She shrugs. "Don't know yet. Maybe it'll be a surprise." She says with a wink.

Quinn chuckles. "Ok. I'll see you whenever, then."

Santana nods. "Absolutely."

Quinn carefully puts Beth into her booster seat before climbing into the car herself. She waves at Santana before driving away, both with a smile on their face and looking forward to the next time they see each other.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Yes, I'm updating this one again, lol. Normally I don't do this, but I got inspired from all your reviews, so thank you for that. Enjoy!**

**MiddleNameAlex: I agree, they are cute. I hope you enjoy the update, and thanks for the review.**

**sidspa: Lol, that will come, I promise. Thanks for the review!**

**LaurenKnight13: I think so, too, lol. I doubt you're the only one that wants to see Sam hurt in some kind of way. You'll have to read to find out ;) I do like the idea of Beth using Dianna's line, though, so I might put that in. Lol, idk about that, but the thought of it is funny. Thanks for the review, enjoy!**

**AngieGM: I think you'll like it when the time comes. Thanks for the review.**

**Loryw: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 1: I agree, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 2: I am, too. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 3: Sam is just stubborn, and he's not meant to be seen as a stalker, so I guess I haven't done so well to make that clear, lol. Puck definitely isn't father of the year, but as I said before, maybe he'll be redeemed. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest 4: I'm glad you like it. I agree, they are cute. I hope this update came soon enough for you, haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 5: Glad you like it, thanks for the review.**

**Momo0424: Thank you, glad you like it, and thanks for the review.**

**Kellibellifelli: Thank you, I think everyone can agree how cute Santana, Beth and Quinn are, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Lord Asmodeus: Thank you, that's sweet to say, and thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Santana should have known something was going down in the apartment the moment she saw the sock on the front door, but the brunette was so distracted by thoughts of another blonde and her mini-me, it didn't register. However, walking into the living room to see the same guy they met jogging on top of Brittany, on the couch, and making out, definitely pushed those thoughts to the back burner. Santana covers her eyes while the couple jump apart.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." (this can't be happening)

"San, what the hell? You didn't see the sock?!"

She huffs, still covering her eyes. "Por supuesto lo hice-" Britany cuts her off.

"You're not speaking English, San."

She sighs, dropping her hand. "Of course I did." She repeats in English. "I was just distracted." She explains.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry about this, Hunter."

Santana snorts. "Really, that's your name?" Brittany glares at the Latina.

He shrugs. "Yea, it's a family name."

"Are you from the south?" Santana asks amused.

He grins. "Yea, how'd you know?"

She chuckles. "Lucky guess."

Brittany stands and gestures Hunter to do the same. "I'll call you later, ok?"

He nods. "Sure. Too bad we couldn't finish this, but maybe we can if you come to my place." He suggests. Santana narrows her eyes as she sits on the couch.

She smriks. "Sounds like a plan." They hear Santana snort from the living room as Brittany gives Hunter a kiss. "See you soon." He nods leaving the apartment. Brittany closes the door and storms into the living room. "Why do you have to do that?"

Santana furrows her brows, confused. "Do what?"

Brittany scoffs. "Really, that's you're name? Are you from the south?" She mocks Santana, the brunette rolls her eyes.

"I just thought his personality and where he's from made his name make sense." She explains. "Why did that bother you?"

She groans siting next to her friend. "I just want you to be nice to him. I really like him."

Santana sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She apologizes. "I'll try to be nice."

She snorts. "That's all I ask."

"Fine." Santana yawns. "I'm tired."

Brittany chuckles. "Already?"

She shrugs. "I spent all afternoon at the zoo with Quinn and Beth, remember?" She explains. "That little girl has so much energy."

"Oh yea. I'm sure she does, she's six, right?" Santana nods. "Yea, I was the same way when I was her age." She says with a laugh, making Santana smile. "Does she know you and Quinn are dating?"

Santana furrows her brows giving it some thought before answering. "I don't know. I haven't actually thought about it, to be honest."

"Maybe you should ask Quinn." Brittany suggests. "I mean, you know Beth likes you, right?" She nods. "Ok, but it'll be different when she knows you're not just a friend."

"How do you mean?"

"Think about it. The more dates you go on, you're taking her time away from her mom, and she's used to getting all of her attention. When she finds out you're the reason, she might get jealous."

Santana slowly nods, knowing that's exactly what she doesn't want happening. "That's partly why I told Quinn I would be ok with Beth coming on a date with us."

"What was the other reason?"

Santana rolls her eyes thinking about Quinn's ex. "Puck. He doesn't spend much time with her on his days. He'd rather watch football or hang out with his buddies. I felt bad."

Brittany nods. "Then just keep Beth involved, that way she won't feel like you're taking her mom away from her." She advises.

"I will." Santana yawns again. "I'm gonna take a nap." She says going to her room.

"Goodnight." Brittany says after her with a laugh.

She turns around as she reaches her door, chuckling. "Goodnight." She says before disappearing in her room.

* * *

When they got home Quinn put on a movie for Beth. She could tell her daughter was tired but knows Beth would never volunteer to take a nap. But as she predicted, the little blonde fell asleep watching _Finding Nemo_. Afraid she'll wake her up, Quinn lets Beth sleep on the couch.

While she napped, Quinn kept herself busy with bills and housework. She also gets a call from Lauren, asking if she can have Beth before dropping her off at her father's. Quinn didn't have a problem with it, knowing she won't have to be the one to take the little blonde to Puck's place.

Once Beth woke up, she had to keep her daughter busy. She let her mini-me help with dinner, they played hide-and-seek, tag, and whatever else the little blonde wanted to do until it was time to get ready for bed. They go through their normal night routine, shower, book then bed. By the time Quinn lays in her own bed, she has no torouble going to sleep.

Now eating breakfast, Quinn realizes she should tell Beth she'll be missing school a few days for her cousin's birth.

"Beth, after today you'll be missing school for a few days."

She titls her head confused. "Why?"

"I talked to Aunt Frannie yesterday. Your baby cousin is coming soon and she'd like for us to be there." She explains.

"Aunt Frannie is mean."

Quinn sighs. "She's not always nice." She agrees. "But she's family, and if she says anything mean, we'll leave, ok?"

She nods. "Will grandma be there?"

"Probably. So, remember your manners and be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

Quinn smiles, and when she goes to say something else, loud knocking on the front door interrupts her. She frowns. "Who would that be?"

Beth shrugs. "Sam." She says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why is the door locked? I never lock it when we're home." She thinks out loud.

"I did."

Quinn is shocked, not expecting that behavior from her. "Why?"

"He is so annoying sometimes. Why does he always have to come over?" She whines.

Quinn sighs. "Yes, he can be annoying, but he's our friend and that wasn't nice. Don't do it again, ok?"

"Fine." She reluctantly agrees.

Quinn wasn't too strict with her scolding this time around, knowing her daughter is right. She's also annoyed by the neighbor, however, she still hasn't thought of a way to bring it into conversation just yet. The blonde unlocks the door and to no surprise Sam is waiting on the other side.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know Beth locked the door." She apologizes.

He waves her off. "It's ok. Can I come in?"

She nods, happy he asked for once. "Sure. We're still eating." She says as they both go into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Beth." She flashes a tight lipped smile. Sam sits at the table next to Quinn. "Did you have fun at the zoo yesterday?"

This time Beth ignores Sam talking to her like a baby, wanting to brag about how much fun she had with Quinn and Santana. "So much fun!" She says smiling brightly. "I got to feed monkeys and a giraffe! Tana put me on her shoulders, we had ice cream, and Tana bought me a huge bag of cotton candy!"

Quinn smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm, while Sam doesn't look too happy. "That's-uh-cool. I'm jealous." Quinn bites her lip knowing how true that statement is. "Maybe I can take you and your mom to the park next time."

"I always go to the park."

He sighs. "I bet you've never been to the Ottawa Metro Park." She shakes her head. "This park is awesome. They have a playground, a stage for bands to perform, and they have a beach. We can swim, and make sandcastles. How does that sound?" He asks with a smug tone, thinking he's topped Santana with the zoo.

"So fun!" Beth says excited. "Mommy, can we go, please?" She begs.

Quinn groans, not happy Sam got her daughter's hopes up, whether he knew about their plans or not. He should have asked first. "No, baby, you know we can't."

"But I wanna go." She whines.

"Do you have plans with Santana already?"

She shakes her head. "Honey, go get ready for school while I talk to Sam." Beth stomps out of the room and Quinn waits until she's out of ear shot before continuing. "My sister is going to have her baby tomorrow, she wants us to be there." She explains. "I'll have to talk to Beth's teacher, and my boss then pack tonight." She thinks out loud.

"Where is she having her baby?"

"Chigaco. Our hometown."

He frowns. "How did I not know that?"

She shrugs. "You never asked."

"Touché. So, when are you leaving?"

She sighs, thinking about everything she still has to do. It would have been better if her sister contacted her a day earlier, but it is what it is. "Tonight. It won't be fun, but if I wanna get there in time, I have to, and it's a long drive."

"Ok, maybe we can make plans when you come back."

She flashes a tight lipped smile. "We'll see."

Beth runs in, dressed and ready to go. "Ready, mommy."

"Do you have your homework in your folder?" She nods. "Did you brush your teeth?" Beth smiles, showing off her pearly whites. "Ok, let's go."

Sam follows the girls out the door then awkwardly stands in the hallway. "I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

She nods. "Yea."

Sam gives her a hug then ruffles Beth's hair. "See ya, soon." Beth pushes his hand away, then fixes her hair as she heads for the elevator.

"Honey, wait for me." Beth stops at the doors. "Bye, Sam."

He flashes a weak smile. "Bye."

Quinn catches up with Beth then hits the down button on the elevator.

* * *

Santana reluctantly gets out of bed and drags her feet to the bathroom. This time she woke up before Brittany, and the shower is free. She turns the water on, and when the tempature is where she wants it, she sheds her clothes and steps inside. When she's done and dressed, Santana meets Brittany in the kitchen.

"Oh, you are up."

"Yeap." She says popping her 'P'. "There's no more cereal."

Santana frowns. "Cereal? Why didn't you make any pancakes?" She whines.

She shrugs. "I didn't feel like it. Plus, only you want to eat pancakes every morning." Santana sighs then reluctantly grabs a bowl of cereal. "Remember, Spirit Day is today."

The brunette title her head confused. "When was that decided?"

"Last week."

"But I thought it was just a rumor?"

Brittany shrugs. "It was, but the members of the board had a meeting, and they decided to have it. They sent out an email, you didn't get it?"

"I don't check my email."

She snorts. "It might be a good idea."

"Eh, that's what you're for." She jokes.

Brittany narrows her eyes, albeit with a smile. "I'm not your messenger." Santana shrugs. Brittany throws a piece of cereal at her. The brunette glares.

"Don't start with me, Pierce." She jokes.

Brittany snorts. "If we didn't have to go to work, it would be so on, Lopez."

She scoffs. "In you dreams. I would kick your ass."

Brittany puts their bowls in the sink and arches her brow. "Is that a challenge?"

She shrugs. "Maybe, but not today. We'll be late."

Brittany follows Santana out and into the elevator. "Are we taking a cab this time?"

"No, my car." She says distracted as she texts Quinn.

"Texting your girlfriend, already?" She asks, teasing the brunette.

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana corrects her.

"Yet." Brittany says under her breath.

Santana pockets her phone and rolls her eyes as they walk out to the car. At the school, Santana parks in the teachers lot before heading inside. As they approach the building, however, Santana spots a familiar little blonde, but frowns realizing the other two kids she's with are teasing her.

"Hold on a sec, Britt."

Brittany stops at the stairs and looks back at her friend confused. "What are you doing?"

Santana holds up her finger as she walks over to Beth. "I don't believe you." One of the little girls says. "You're just a kindergarten baby trying to be older."

"Am not." Beth whines. "I'm six, I'm supposed to be in first grade."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" The other girl asks.

Beth shrugs. "I tried, you wouldn't listen."

"Well, we still don't believe you. We don't wanna play with a baby like you."

Hearing enough, Santana decides to make a stop to it. "Hey, hermosa. Are you excited for Spirit Day?"

Forgetting about the mean things the girls says, Beh smiles up at Santana. "Hi, Tana. I'm really excited. Me and Gracie are gonna do the three-leg race together."

She smiles. "That sounds like fun. Are these your friends?" She asks, acting oblivious to their conversation, wanting to see if the girls will continue to be mean to Beth.

Beth shakes her head. "No, they're not being very nice to me, Tana." She whines.

Santana crouches down. "They're not?" She shakes her head. The brunette turns to the two girls. "Girls, you know the policy. If I catch you being mean to anyone, especially to my friend Beth. I'll have to tell your teacher, who will call your parents. You don't want me to do that, do you?" They shake their heads. "I thought so. Beth is smart, funny, and knows an awesome magic trick I'm sure she would like to show you." She says winking in Beth's direction.

"What trick?" One of the girls asks.

"Why don't you ask her?" Santana suggests.

"What trick do you know?" She repeats asking Beth this time.

Santana gives Beth a quarter and watches as the little blonde perfectly performs the trick, impressing the other girls.

"We change our minds, you can play with us."

Beth smiles. "Only if you promise not to be mean again, I'm not a bully."

"We promise."

"Ok."

Santana rubs Beth's back to get her attention. "I gotta get to class, and so should you, girls."

Walking back to the building, Beth's little hand finds its way into Santana's. Although she's done it before, it warms the brunette's heart. She also finds it a little odd she has never seen Beth around school before today, but nonetheless, she's happy to see her.

Brittany smiles at the sight. As the pair walk past her, the blonde mouths so cute to Santana. The Latina just chuckles in response. Reaching the kindergarten class, they part ways.

"Maybe I'll see you out on the soccer field, ok?"

Beth nods. "K. Bye, Tana. Thank you."

She smiles. "You're welcome. If anyone is ever mean to you again, just come to me, ok?"

"Yeap." She says before going into class.

"She is soooo cute." Brittany says catching up with the brunette.

Santana chuckles. "I know. My heart melts every time she calls me Tana."

"Awe." Santana continues to laugh. "So, when are going out with Quinn again?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. She said she plans to go back to Chicago tonight, her sister is going to have her baby soon. She hasn't told me how long she'll be there yet."

"Oh. Is Beth going with her?"

"Yea." They reach Santana's class and the Latina peaks inside. "Ugh, I hate it when I'm last to class, my students like to tease me."

Brittany snorts. "I'll see ya on the soccer field. My class is going to kick your classes ass in the mile run."

Santana scoffs. "In your dreams, Pierce."

She narrows her eyes. "I feel some déjà vu right now."

Santana chuckles. "You're such a dork. Get to class."

* * *

Sam has been down ever since Quinn told him she'll be gone a few days. He knows it's not a big deal, it's just he had built up the courage to finally ask the blonde out. And when he did, Quinn tells him they can't make it. Now he's taking his frustration out at the gym, where he works. Since it's still early, Mike had time to join him before his shift at the vetenary clinic, and he's noticed the change in his friend's mood.

"Dude, what's wrong with you today?" He asks as they work their legs.

"I finally got the courage to ask Quinn out but she's going to Chicago and I don't when she'll be back."

He frowns. "Why is she going back to Chicago, is everything ok?"

"Yea, her sister is having a baby." Realizing Mike knew Quinn's hometown, he narrows his eyes, confused. "You know she's from Chicago?"

"Uh-yea, since she moved here. I asked when we met, you didn't?"

He shrugs. "Well, no. I was helping her move in and I was kind of distracted."

Mike snorts. "Oh."

For the rest of their workout, they're silent, too busy focused on their exercise. When it's time for Mike to leave, Sam decide to go too. The pair shower first in the locker room, then go their separate ways. Sam returns home since he doesn't have work. When he arrives, he sees Puck outside Quinn's apartment.

"Puck? What are you doing here?"

He holds up a stuffed bear. "Beth left this at my place." He explains.

"Oh, well, Quinn is at work."

He sighs. "I always forget her schedule."

Sam snorts. "I can give it to her, if you want." He offers.

Puck narrows his eyes, taking a closer look at Sam then nods. "Oh, yea. You're are at her apartment a lot, aren't ya?" He nods, avoiding Puck's gaze. "Do you have a thing for her or something?"

Sam's mouth opens and closes, unsure if he should say anything. "Uh-I-yea. I do."

Puck sighs. "It's cool, I don't blame ya. I mean, she's hot." Sam nods in agreement. "But she's a dyke."

He frowns. "She's gay?"

Puck scoffs. "Haven't you ever seen her bring a girl over?"

Sam blushes, feeling embarrassed. "I-I just thought she had a lot of friends."

Puck laughs, making Sam feel worse. When he clams down, he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Ugh, man. It's been awhile since I laughed like that."

"Whatever. I'll make sure Quinn gets this." He turns to leave but Puck pulls his arm.

"Hold on. I'm sorry, dude, ok?" He nods. "Let me give you some advice to make it up to you." Sam silently encourages him to continue. "Some dykes can be swayed if you know what I mean."

Sam looks at him confused. "No, I don't."

Puck huffs. "Quinn identifies as a lesbian, but I think she's just confused. If you charm her, you can get her to sway back to dick." He explains.

"I don't think it works that way."

He rolls his eyes. "Not for all of them."

Sam is still confused. "If that's true, why aren't you with her?"

Puck glares at him. "Because I can't stand her. She may be hot, but she's a bitch."

"Hey, man, don't say shit like that about her. Just because she bruised your ego, that doesn't give you the right." He says pushing him.

Puch scoffs, dropping Sam's arm. "Fuck you. I was just being friendly and giving you advice, just give my kid the damn bear."

Sam shakes his head watching Puck walk away before going inside his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he throws the bear on the couch then sits down himself. While watching TV, however, he starts to give Puck's advice some more thought. _He might be an asshole, but his idea just might work_. He thinks to himself. If he can charm Quinn and show her he's better than Santana, he just might have a chance.

* * *

Quinn is so not looking forward to the rest of the day. She has so much to do, she hopes work won't be chaotic, and will pass by faster so she can get all the packing started already. This time she arrives before Mike, sometimes he likes to work out before work. The blonde puts on her lab coat then follows the vet like she does very other day.

Unfortanutely, her day is chaotic. The vet has a couple surgeries that Quinn has to assist her with. It's not her favorite thing to do, but it needs to be done. Although, Santana's texts between surgery helped make it a little better.

"You're going back to Chicago?" Mike asks as Quinn comes out of surgery.

She jumps taking off her mask and gloves. "Yea, who told you?"

"Sam."

She sighs. "Of course, I should've known." She says as they return to the back of the building where the animals are, to their desks. "I'm already stressed about it and I haven't even left yet."

"What do you need to do? Maybe I can help out." He suggests.

She smiles in appreciation. "I have to pack and make some phone calls. I already told Beth's teacher, and she gave me some homework for her. And I told our boss, but I still have to call Puck and his mother."

"Why his mother?"

"She called and asked if she could have her for the day and offered to take her to Puck's. I figured they could spend some time together, and it would make my day easier." She explains.

"Oh. I could help with the packing, if you want. When you're done I could put everything in your car." He offers.

She sighs. "Thanks for the offer, but I you don't have to."

He shrugs. "I want to. Plus, I haven't seen Beth in awhile. I could even keep her busy while you pack." He suggests.

Quinn smiles. "Ok, thanks."

"Anytime. I'll have to stop at my place first to get out of my work clothes."

"That's fine. Beth will be excited to see her Uncle Mike. She loves when he plays dress up with her." She teases.

He shakes his head, albeit with a smile. "Why do you always have to hang that over my head?"

Quinn chuckles. "Because it's too easy. But I think it's cute, too, so don't be embarrassed."

"How could I not be if you keep teasing me about it?" He asks with a laugh.

"Touché." Quinn then checks her phone and smiles seeing another text from Santana, not going unnoticed by Mike.

"Santana?"

She nods texting her back then sets her phone down. "How did you know?"

He shrugs. "You always smile when she texts you." He explains. "It's cute."

She blushes and covers her face. "Shut up."

Mike chuckles. "So, are you two official yet?"

"No, I just don't want to jump into things too fast. I haven't dated since Puck, plus, if things weren't to work out, I don't want to put Beth in the middle of it again." She explains.

"That makes sense. Just don't let anyone pressure you to do anything you don't want to." He advises.

She smiles. "You mean like Mercedes?"

He nods. "She means well, but, she can be pushy."

"I know, and I won't let her, or anyone else do that."

"Good." Mike looks at the clock and groans. "We better get back to work. Today is a long day, I'm so looking forward to dressing up like Snow White again." Quinn laughs as they return to work.

* * *

Before the class goes out on to the soccer field for Spirit Day, Santana gives everyone their shirts. Each class has one, all of them different color for each grade. For Santana's class, they have blue.

"Alright, let's go kick some butt!"

Her students laugh as they go out to the soccer field with the rest of the school. All the kids signed up for games at the beginning of the year, whoever won't be participating, will be cheering their peers on. The first few games Santana's class wins, but now they've caught up to Brittany's class.

"Look who it is, class." Brittany says, getting their attention. "It's Miss. Lopez and her class."

The brunette narrows her eyes at her friend and co-worker. "Miss. Pierce."

"We've won all our games." She brags.

Santana shrugs. "So have we."

"We'll see in the mile run."

Being competitive, Santana crouches in front of two of her students that will be participating in the next game. "Do your best, have fun and win."

"Ok, Miss. Lopez." They say in unison.

She nods then stands to her full height. When it's her students turn the brunette, and other classmates, cheer them on happily as they win another game. Santana shoots a smug smile in Brittany's direction as they move on to another game. As they do, they pass the kindergarteners. Beth spots Santana first. She grabs her friend's hand and runs over to the Latina.

"Hi, Tana." She greets enthusiastically.

Santana chuckles. "Hey, Pequeña. Are you having fun?"

She nods. "Me and Gracie won the race."

While they talk, Santana's students participate in the next game not too far away from them. The teacher glances over at them before continuing.

"Wow, that's cool. Good job." She holds up her hands to both of them for a high-five.

"Why do you call her Tana? That's Miss. Lopez." Gracie says.

"Becuase she's me and my mommy's friend." She explains. Oblivious Santana and Quinn want to be more than that. "She's awesome, she's the one that showed me the cool magic trick." She brags, making Santana smile.

"Oh. Can you show me, too?"

She chuckles. "Why don't you ask Beth? I'm sure she can show you."

"Ok." Beth agrees.

"Beth, Gracie, come on, girls." Their teacher says.

Beth hugs Santana's waist. "Bye, Tana."

The brunette rubs her back. "Bye, sweetie. Bye, Gracie."

She waves shyly as the girls follow their class. Santana also catches up with her own and pumps her fist when she finds out they won again. By the end of Spirit Games, everyone from kindergarten to sixth grade gather around the back of the soccer field for the mile run, the last game of the day. Every grade participates. Whoever wins from their grade, competes against the others.

First are the kindergarten classes, then they work up to the sixth graders. The seven kids representing their grade line up, ready to race. The gym teacher blows his whistle and the kids are off. Brittany and Santana are cheering their students on so loud, they just might lose their voices. However, surprising them both, little Beth comes out of no where right before they reach the finish line and wins the race.

"Holy shit." Santana says under her breath.

Her peers cheer her on as the gym teacher gives her a trophy. Beth runs up to Santana to show it off. "I won, Tana!"

Santana gives her another high-five. "Good job, Pequeña. That was awesome." She praises.

Brittany nods in agreement. "Really awesome. You just beat kids that are older than you, look how embarrassed they are that a six year old beat them." She points out.

Beth looks over her shoulder and laughs. "I'm awesome." She agrees, making the teachers laugh.

Santana scans the area to make sure no one is looking before taking out her phone again. She had been texting Quinn all day, but she still doesn't want to get caught.

"Wanna send your mom a picture?" Beth nods then poses with her trophy, putting one finger up for 'number one.' "So cute." Santana says to herself sending the photo.

"Hey, I saw you with Tana earlier." Beth points out.

Santana nods pocketing her phone. "This is my friend Brittany."

Beth waves shyly. "Hi."

Brittany chuckles at her shyness. Beth teacher calls for her and again she hugs Santana before following her class, this time back to the building. Santana and Brittany also gather their students so they can return to class.

* * *

Just as he said he would, Mike stops at his place to get out of his work clothes. While he does that, Quinn picks Beth up from school. Her mini-me was so proud to show off her trophy in person, and Quinn was so proud of her daughter. Shedidnt know she could run.

"Is that something you like to do?" Quinn asks on their way home.

She nods. "I race with Gracie all the time and before Spirit Games, I raced with my new friends, too."

"Maybe when you're older you can join the track team."

"Do they race?"

Quinn chuckles. "All the time."

"Cool, but why do I have to wait until I'm older?"

"I don't think they have a track team for your age." She explains.

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not." She agrees. "Oh, I almost forgot. Guess who's coming over today?"

"Tana?!" She asks with a bright smile.

Quinn laughs. "I wish, but as far as I know she isn't."

Beth frowns. "Who's coming over?"

"Uncle Mike."

And just like that the little blonde's smile returns. "Will he dress up with me?"

She nods. "He would love to play dress up with you." Quinn then pulls into the parking lot of their apartment complex just in time as Mike gets out of his car. "Speaking of the devil, look who it is."

"Uncle Mike!" Beth squirms in her booster seat. "Hi, Uncle Mike!" She says waving. He waves back, amused by her excitement every time she sees him. As soon as the car stop, Beth unblocked herself and exits the vehicle before running into Mike's arms.

"Hey. You didn't miss me, did you?" He teases as she hugs him tightly.

"You're going to dress up with me?" She asks pulling away slightly.

"Of course I am. I call dibs on Snow White, ok?"

She nods. "Ok. I wanna be Elsa, anyway."

Quinn catches up with them, then Mike follows her into the building with Beth still in his arms. Reaching their apartment, Sam emerges from his own holding a bear at his side.

"Quinn, Puck stopped by earlier." He holds the bear up. "Beth left this at his place."

"Mr. bear!"

Quinn smiles taking the toy from him. "Thanks." She gives it to Beth and the little blonde hugs it tightly.

"Hey, Mike." He waves. "What are you two up to?"

"Mike is going to play with Beth while I pack, then help me put everything into the car."

"Oh, well if you need any extra hands, I'm here."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be fine. I'll keep you in mind, though." She adds, not wanting to sound mean.

He nods. "Great."

Quinn unlocks the door and they pile into the apartment. As soon as Mike lets Beth down she runs to her room to get her dress up clothes.

"How long do you need me to keep her busy?"

She sighs thinking of an estimate. "About an hour."

He gives her thumbs up. "Cool. I was thinking we can play games if dressing up gets bored, and if that fails, we could always build a fort. That usually works."

She snorts. "As long as you clean it up."

He crosses his heart with his finger, making her laugh. "I promise."

Beth runs back with her dress up clothes in her arms. She throws them on the couch. "Can I out make up on you?" Quinn covers her mouth as she laughs. Mike sighs.

"Sure." He gives in, unable to say no.

"Mommy, can I use your makeup?"

Quinn recovers and nods. "You probably should have asked me first, but hes, you can. You know where it is, just be careful." For the second time Beth runs o..ut of the room to retrieve the makeup before returning. "Have fun." She says going into her room.

Before Quinn starts to pack, she calls Lauren, letting her know when she'll drop Beth off. Then she calls Puck, to tell him about Chicago. He didn't mind too much since Beth won't be with her during his days, just as long as he could talk to her on the phone.

When she finally does start packing, Quinn starts to feel overwhelmed. She doesn't know how long they'll be gone, and the last time she did this she had help. Luckily for her, Santana has perfect timing.

**Santana: If you want some help I can stop by. I'm not doing anything here and it could give me something to do.**

Although she declined Sam's help, Quinn suddenly doesn't mind the idea of Santana being in her apartment now that they know each other better, and she really wants to see the Latina before they leave, so she accepts her offer.

* * *

Santana was surprised to see Quinn accepted her offer, but nonetheless welcomed it. The brunette lets Brittany know where she's going before she leaves. Quinn also texted her the address, so going into her car, she puts her phone on the dashboard so she could follow the directions.

Arriving at the apartment, Santana double checks what number it is as she enters the building. Exiting the elevator, she slowly makes her way down the hall to be sure she doesn't miss Quinn's room. As she does, a blonde guy with the biggest lips she's ever seen exits his room.

"You must be Santana."

She glares at him. "And you are?"

"Sam. Quinn's friend." He says pointing to her room.

Santana looks at him up and down. "Hm, she's never mentioned you." She could tell she hit a nerve by the way his body language suddenly changes as he stiffens.

"Yea, well, she never mentions you either?"

She narrows her eyes, albeit with a smug grin. "Then how do you know my name?"

For a moment he avoids her gaze, then shrugs. "Beh talks about you a lot." He explains.

She nods, but isn't convinced he's telling the truth. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sam."

"Yea, you too."

Santana watches as he walks down the hall. She keeps an eye on him as she knocks on Quinn's door. "So, you're the infamous Santana?" Santana turns her head then jumps seeing an Asian man with makeup on. "It's not that bad, is it?" He asks amused and somewhat insecure.

She shakes her head as she tries to recover. "No, I just wasn't expecting." She gestures to his face. "That."

He laughs. "I'm playing dress up with Beth. She wanted to put makeup on me too." He explains.

Santana looks down and notices he's supposed to be dressed as Snow White, but the dress is obviously too small for him. "Oh, that makes sense." She says with a laugh.

"Come on in, Quinn is in her room."

Mike steps aside and opens the door further to let Santana inside. "Tana!" Beth yells as she runs into the Latina's arms, dressed as Elsa.

"Hi, mi pequeña princesa." She says giving her a hug. "We've been seeing a lot of each other today, huh?"

Beth nods. "Can you play with me?"

Santana sighs wanting to give in to those big hazel eyes. "I would but your mom needs my help, but I promise next time I come over I will, ok?"

She pouts. "But I want you to play with me now."

"But your friend-" Santana pauses realizing she never got his name.

"Mike." He finishes for her.

She smiles in appreciation. "Your friend Mike is playing with you. You don't want to make him feel bad, do you?" Beth looks over at Mike and the man pretends to be sad.

"No. But you promise you'll play next time?"

She nods. "Of course."

"Ok. I wanna show you my room first." She says no longer sad.

Santana chuckles. "Ok."

She sets Beth down then follows the little blonde down the hall. As they do, they pass Quinn standing in the door way of her own room. "What are you doing, Beth?"

Beth turns around with her hand on her hip, amusing Santana. "I wanna show Tana my room." She explains to her mother like it's obvious.

"One, lose the attitude, miss sassy pants." She gently scolds. "And secondly be quick, I wanna get this packing done before it gets late so we can leave."

"Ok."

Beth takes Santana by the hand to her room. Mike also follows along. Quinn returns to packing and shortly after she starts, Santana walks in and joins her.

"Sorry about that." She says siting next to Quinn at the bottom of the bed.

Quinn smiles. "That's ok. She's just excited you're here...and so am I." She admits.

Santana smiles and gives Quinn a hug. "I am too." She whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The hug lingers until they pull away. "So, what do you need help with?"

Quinn looks down at her luggage bag and is embarrassed to see she had done most of it already. "Well, I did most of it but I could use some help packing Beth's things."

Santana chuckles. "Sure."

She waits for Quinn to finishe her packing before following the blonde to Beth's room. The woman talk about their day as they pack the little girl's clothes and a few of her toys. At one point said girl interrupts them to tell her mother she's hungry, then Mike steps in and offered to buy take out. By the time the food arrives, Quinn and Santana finish the packing.

"Thanks for your help."

Santana smiles. "You're welcome."

Unbeknownst to them, they both glance down at the others lips, wanting so badly to close the gap between them, but before they could, they're interrupted, this time by Mike, his face now makeup free.

"Hey, Q, I ate already so I'm just going to put everything in the car, ok?"

She nods. "Thanks again, Mike."

"Anytime." He says before exiting the room.

"He might not be hungry, but I am." Santana says. "Mind if I join you?"

Auinn smiles shaking her head. "Of course not."

Going to the kitchen, the pair find themselves holding hands. Quinn and Santana sit with Beth at the table and digs into their pizza. Quinn eats slow suddenly realizing how hard it'll be to say goodbye to Santana. When it is time to go, Mike and Santana walk the mother and daughter out to her car.

"Thanks against for your help, guys, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Q." Mike says.

"Of course."

Beth hugs Mike and Santana first before getting into her booster seat, then opens the DVD player on the ceiling of the car to watch a movie knowing it'll be a long drive. Quinn hugs Mike first before he leaves. Then she hugs Santana.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Yea." Quinn says into the brunette's shoulder. Again, the hug lingers and pulling apart they find themselves in the same situation as last time, both wanting to kiss the other. This time Quinn is hesitatant not wanting Beth to see. Instead she bites her lip and pulls away completely. "I should be back in two, three, days at the latest."

Santana nods. "Ok. Keep in touch."

Quinn smiles getting into the car. "I will."

Not wanting to see them drive away, Santana turns around and walks toward her own car. But just when she reaches it, she hears footsteps from behind as if someone is running toward her. The brunette turns back around to see Quinn jogging towards her. Before she could ask what's wrong she feels the blonde's lips on her own.

It takes her a second to realize what's happening before she kisses back, holding Quinn closer as she does. It's a slow, tender kiss, but it makes her body tingle all over. Breaking the kiss, they're both out of breath for different reasons, the kiss and from Quinn running. Suddenly the blonde blushes, realizing they shared their first real kiss.

"I couldn't leave without a proper goodbye." She explains.

Santana smiles, pulling Quinn back into her by her waist. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Her cheeks redden even more. "I'm not sure." Santana frowns, confused. "No one asked me yet." She teases.

She smiles again, sensing her tone. "Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering, Quin closes the gap between them, this time deepening the kiss, earning a moan from the Latina. "Is that a yes?" She asks against Quinn's lips.

Quinn pulls away slightly. "That's a hell yes." Santana laughs as Quinn reconnects their lips in a tender kiss. "I have to go." She says against the brunette's mouth.

"Ok."

Quinn chuckles as Santana continues to kiss her. "San, as much as I love this, I really have to go now." The brunette sighs with a pout.

"Fine." Before she pulls away completely she pecks Quinn's lips making her laugh some more.

"I'll only be gone a few days, and I promise to call." She reassures the Latina.

"I know, but you can't kiss me for the first time, make us official and leave."

Quinn snorts. "I'm sorry."

"Mommy, are we leaving yet?!" Beth whines across the parking lot.

"I'll be right there, sweetie!" She shouts back then turns to Santana. "I'll talk to ya later, ok?" She nods then pecks Quinn's lips a few more times making her laugh. "Bye."

"Bye, hermosa."

Santana watches Quinn go back to her car, and the two blondes wave as they drive past her, honking the horn. Santana waves back and blows them each a kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**They finally kissed, and they're officially girlfriends. I hope you like how I made that happen. If not, sorry. Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Either way, leave a review, they make me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thanks so much for all the reviews. If you want, just scroll down to the chapter. I know responding this way is a pain for some of you, but I just think it's fair to the guests who have to wait. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Princy-xx: You're welcome. I like long chapters myself so I'm doing my best to make sure my chapters are long or close to it. I do, too. Thanks for the review.**

**Fanficfaenatic: Thank you, glad you liked it and thanks for the review.**

**loryw: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the review.**

**bela23: Thanks, and thanks for the review.**

**joy. rolo: I think everyone can agree with you, it won't last much longer. Thanks for the review.**

**ErosEternaGlee: Sam won't always be annoying, I promise just be patient, please. I've said this before but Puck's actions and thoughts about woman will be explained, and he might have some redemption. I don't want to give too much away, so that's all I'll say. Yea, I can do that. Thanks for the review.**

**AngieMG: Lol, I take it you're happy. I hope you enjoy the update, thanks for the review.**

**tommoftrivera87: She might, lol, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 1: If you're sick of this story, then don't read it. You clearly have some problems to tell me someone would kill me off over a fictional character. I hope you're just trolling, because if you're not, that's ridiculous. Chill.**

**guest 2: I think everyone agrees with Beth, lol.**

**nathaniel203: Of course, I will. I won't abandon another story.**

**guest 3: I try to make my chapters long. Enjoy, and thanks for the review.**

**guest 4: Lol, yeap. Enjoy, and thanks for the review.**

**MB: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe she will or maybe Santana will, lol. You'll have to wait and find out. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 5: I hope you're satisfied with his reaction when the time comes, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**momo0424: You're welcome, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 6: Of course there will be more Quinntana/Beth interaction, that's inevitable now that they're official. Maybe she will, you'll have to wait and find out, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**stav w. w: Good, I'm glad. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 7: Thank you so much, that's sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review, it made me smile.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Quinn knew traveling to a fairly long distance with a six year old by herself would be difficult, it had been when they made the move, but it could have gone a lot worse. Beth had whined for a while because she was bored then for the most part she watched a movie or slept.

Now the blonde is pulling into the drive way to her sister's house. It's still early so she's expecting Frannie and her husband; Trent, to still be sleeping. Quinn turns the car off and decides to leave the luggage for later. She carefully takes Beth out of her boaster seat and carries her to the door. She knows where they hide their extra key and uses it to open the door. Quinn takes Beth into the living room and lays her on the couch.

"Morning."

Quinn jumps with her hand over her chest. "Trent, you scared me."

He chuckles. "Sorry."

"What are you doing up so early?"

Trent shrugs. "Nervous, I guess."

"Oh well, that's normal. I was nervous before I had Beth, too." She confesses. "It's the unknown that's scary, and if you're going to be a good parent or not."

He nods. "That's exactly how I feel." He says grateful she understands him. "I just don't want to screw up." Trent sits on the love seat. Quinn sits at Beth's feet.

"Every new parent feels that way. Once the baby is born, and you get into a routine it won't seem so scary. You'll forget what life was like without a newborn."

Trent flashes a weak smile. "I hope so. Don't get me wrong, though, I'm excited to be a father, we both wanted this. I just couldn't help but feel nervous. Our lives are going to change. But you made me feel a little better. I appreciate it."

Quinn smiles. "Anytime."

Trent looks down at Beth. "I mean, I'd say I'm a pretty decent Uncle."

"Yea. We don't see visit each other much, but she loves you."

Trent signs. "You know I feel bad with how things have gotten between you, your sister and your mom." He confesses. "I try to talk with your sister about it but you know how she can be."

She nods. "You don't have to apologize. I've come to terms that they'll never change their opinion. Just as long as they can be civil towards me, I'll be fine."

"There shouldn't be any problems but if there is I wouldn't blame you for going home."

"Thank you."

Trent stands up and stretches. "Are you hungry?"

She nods. "I just realized I'm very hungry, and I'm sure she will be too when she wakes up." She says looking down at her daughter.

"I'm gonna make some omelette's. Do you have a preference what you want in yours?"

"No, whatever is fine."

"Great. Make yourself at home. You can watch tv or nap if you'd like."

She smiles. "I think I'll take you up on that." Quinn lays her head on the opposite end of the couch so her feet meet in the middle with Beth's. She's been driving for a while and only stopped once at a truck stop so she's exhausted. When the blonde wakes up, her daughter is gently shaking her.

"Wake up, mommy. Uncle Trent made breakfast and Aunt Frannie wants to see you."

Quinn stretches with a yawn before getting up then follows Beth into the kitchen. Frannie is sitting at the table with Trent. The blonde figures she didn't actually get much sleep which explains why she's still tired.

"Goodmorning." Frannie greets her sister. "How was the drive?"

She shrugs siting next to Beth. "Could've been worse."

"That's good. "The surgery isn't until the afternoon. After we eat, Trent can help bring your things inside. We have the guest room ready for you."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you." She turns to Beth. "Did you eat?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Good. You can go play outside if you want, you don't have to stay in here with me."

Beth clings to her mother's side. "I don't want to." She whines.

Quinn understands it's been a long time. Beth was younger and more familiar with her sister and her husband. "Ok. We can play later." Quinn puts Beth on to her lap and digs into her delicious omelette.

"Mom will be meeting us at the hospital." Frannie informs her sister. Quinn just nods. There's a short awkward silence. "So how is life in Lima?"

She shrugs. "I love it. It's quiet, not too crowded, and I love work and Beth's school. I'm glad I made the move."

The awkward tension returns so they just eat their breakfast in silence. When they're finished, Quinn offers to help clean the dishes while Trent offers to bring in their luggage and take it to their guest room. Beth continues to cling to her mother's side until Frannie convinces her to watch TV in the living room and assured her Quinn won't be far.

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asks Frannie. Her sister pinches her brows, confused. "I know you had Beth leave the room for a reason."

Frannie sighs siting at the table. "I know you and mom can get into about your disagreement about your new life style, but for the sake of today, could you not start anything, please?"

Quinn wants to remind her sister it's their mother who starts all of their arguments, but that would just be proving Frannie right.

"I won't. But if she starts anything and doesn't stop, I'm leaving. I won't let her disrespect me in front of Beth."

"Fair enough." She reluctantly agrees.

Quinn nods then joins her daughter in the living room. She wraps her arm around Beth as the little blonde rests her head onto her mother's chest.

"Are you having fun yet?"

She shakes her head. "I wanna go home." She says quietly so her Aunt doesn't hear. "I miss all of my friends, and daddy and Tana."

Quinn flashes a weak smile at the mention of Santana; her new girlfriend. She misses her too, and it's good to see Beth is so fond of her as well.

"I miss Santana, too." Quinn agrees. Little did they know, someone overheard their little conversation.

* * *

After Santana returned to her apartment, she was so excited about finally making her relationship with Quinn official she had to tell her best friend right away. Brittany suggested they celebrate so they went to a bar for what were supposed to only be a few drinks, but they got a little carried away.

Normally they wouldn't even go to the bar during the week, however, they both felt this was a special occasion and now both of them are hungover and starting to regret that decision. Santana has slept in and is having a hard time getting up.

The brunette rubs her eyes then does some stretching with a groan before attempting to get herself out of bed. Slowly, but surely, she makes it happen. Santana goes to the bathroom first then goes to the living room to see Brittany laying on the couch. Her eyes are closed but it doesn't appear that she's actually sleeping. Santana lays on the other couch and closes her eyes as well.

"I called work for us." Brittany says.

"Ugh, I almost forgot about work." Santana admits. "Why did we drink on a week day?"

Brittany groans. "We weren't planning on drinking so many." She reminds her.

"We have no self control." Suddenly the phone starts to ring. Santana groans. "Who calls this early?"

Brittany chuckles. "It's not morning anymore, San. It might be Quinn." Before Brittany could even finish her sentence, Santana is rushing as fast as her hangover will allow, making her laugh in amusement.

"Hello? Hermosa?"

"Uh, no. It's Hunter, is Brittany there?"

Santana groans again. "Yea, hold on." Santana returns to the living room and holds out the phone for Brittany to take. "It's for you."

Brittany takes the phone into her room for some privacy. Santana goes to the kitchen to take something for her hangover before searching for her cell phone.

"Britt! Where's my phone?!" She shouts looking under her bed, feeling better now.

"Check your shoe! You probably didn't want to lose it again at the bar!"

Santana snorts. "Oh yea." She returns to the living room and chuckles seeing her cell phone inside one of her heels. Santana prays Quinn isn't at the hospital yet as she calls. It take a minute or so but eventually she answers.

"Hey, San."

Santana smiles siting on the couch. "How are you, Hermosa?"

"Ok, I guess." Santana chuckles knowing her girlfriend is blushing. "I'm at the hospital, that's why I couldn't answer my phone right away."

"I thought so. No baby yet?"

"In a few minutes she'll be going into surgery."

"Are you sure you're ok? You sound a little down to me for someone who will be a first time Aunt soon."

Quinn sighs deeply. "I had an argument with my mother in front of Beth. She doesn't seem phased by it but I feel terrible."

"Of course you do, who would want their child to be in that kind of environment? I'm sorry you're upset but I think my day has been crappy enough to make you feel better."

"Was one of your students misbehaving? Or were you late?"

Santana huffs. "Worse."

"Oh no. That doesn't sound good. What could be worse?"

"I didn't make it to school. Brittany and I made a huge mistake getting drunk last night so all morning I was hung over." She explains.

"Aw, that doesn't make me feel better. Now I just feel bad for you." Santana blushes. "You don't have a hangover now, though, right?"

"No, I'm a lot better now. Thanks for asking."

"Of course." There's a short pause. "San, someone else wants to talk to you, too." Santana smiles having an idea who it is. "Hi, Tana!"

"Hi, Pequeña. Are you having fun?"

"No, hospitals are boring." She whines. "But I colored a drawing for you."

"Aw, that's sweet, thank you. I can't wait to see it." There's another short pause.

"San, I'm sorry, we have to go. I'll call you later."

"Yea, it's fine. I hope your day gets better."

"It did a little already." Santana smiles. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Does someone miss her girlfriend?" Brittany teases returning into the room. She's now dressed out of her pajama's and has her purse over her shoulder.

Santana rolls her eyes. "How mature of you."

She snorts. "Oh, like you wouldn't do the same to me?" Santana remains silent and Brittany laughs. "Anyway, I got sidetracked. I came out here to ask if you wanna go out to eat since we haven't yet today and I'm starving."

Santana holds her stomach, realizing she's also really hungry. "Sounds good to me. Where are we going?"

She shrugs. "Pizza sound good?"

Santana nods. "Very. Let me get dressed."

The pair go to their regular restaurant that serves their favorite pizza. The best part about the place is it's usually not too busy so it doesn't take long for the girls to be seated or have their orders taken.

"So since you teased me at home, it's only fair I return the favor. Are you going to be seeing Hunter again?"

Brittany shrugs. "Probably."

"Hm, that didn't sound too convincing." Santana notes.

"I don't know. He's cute, and a nice guy but-"

"But he's a loser?" Santana finishes for her.

Brittany glares at the brunette. "No." Santana chuckles. "I didn't feel that spark, you know? I didn't have that tingle that fills your body or that shock. The last time I felt I was with-" She stops herself. "And I ruined it."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "You didn't ruin it completely, we're still friends." She reminds her. "And I wasn't perfect either. It takes two to tango, Britt, you're not the only one who screwed up. But we have to get past that, ok?"

She nods. "I try, it's just so hard not to remember sometimes."

"I get it." Their waitress returns with their pizza and let's the girls know if they need anything else to just wave her over.

"Do you feel that way with Quinn?"

Santana thinks about that as she chews her piece, then nods. "I think I have from the moment I met her in that elevator. And I honestly think it was fate that brought us there at that particular place and time."

"You really believe in that stuff?"

She shrugs. "Yea, I mean, I wasn't even supposed to be in that elevator. The hospital was doing some remodeling so I couldn't go to the doctor's office the same way I normally would. I also never thought anyone would want to date me, let alone anyone with a child." Brittany flashes a sympathetic smile. "Since I can't have any of my own, it's like the universe brought us together."

"I get it. When you say it like that, it does sound like it was fate." Brittany agrees. "But if she breaks your heart, she's in so much trouble." She half jokes.

Santana chuckles. "I know you'll look out for me, but I don't think that's something you'll have to worry about. I don't think she's even capable of hurting me."

Brittany nods. "You know I'm good at reading people, and I don't think she is either, but I also don't know her well enough to trust her just yet. So I'll keep my eye out."

Santana just shakes her head but understands why Brittany is being so protective. Then as she goes to take another bite, a thought occurred to her. "Speaking of Quinn, I should plan our first official date as a couple."

Brittany smiles. "I bet she would love that." She agrees.

She nods as ideas float around in her mind. "I have to think of something good, though. I want it to be special since its been awhile for the both of us."

Brittany bites her lip in thought. "I can't think of anything at the top of my head right now, but I'll keep a look out for you."

"Thanks."

She nods. "I'll help as much as I can, just as long as you won't tease me about Hunter. Or tease him either." She adds reading her friend's mind.

Santana sighs a little disappointed. "Fine."

The pair eat the rest of their pizza in silence then when it's time to pay, Santana convinces Brittany to since she conveniently forgot her wallet. As they exit the building, Santana spots Finn and redirects Brittany into the opposite direction.

"Why are we going the long way?"

"Becuase I saw Finn and I don't wanna deal with that right now."

Brittany glances over her shoulder, confused. "Why? From what I remember his friend was the asshole, not him."

"You forget that I actually know him." She reminds the blonde.

"Santana, wait!" Finn shouts from behind them.

"Just wait, San. It might be important."

She sighs deeply. "I doubt it, but I'm sure you'll make me stop anyway." Just as Santana finishes her sentence, Brittany comes to a halt, making Santana stop as well so Finn could catch up with them. When he does, he holds up his finger to catch his breath first while Santana impatiently waits.

"I was just on my way home when I spotted you, and I-uh just want to apologize on behalf of my idiot best friend." Santana is speechless. She's too shocked to say anything. "I also want to explain to you that he can be an asshole to women and lesbians in particular because of Quinn." This however gets her voice back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asks defensively. Brittany has to hold her back a little, knowing how she can get when she's angry.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm not blaming Quinn for Puck's behavior." Santana glares at him, unconvinced. "Puck is just bitter about their breakup. He actually really liked her, and he thought she liked him, too. But when she came out to him, he was completely caught off guard." He explains. "Now he's just so angry and takes it out on the wrong people. Quinn included."

"That's ridiculous."

He shrugs. "I know, and I'm not excusing it. I'm on him about it all the time, he just doesn't listen. I'm just telling you why he does what he does. But I hope one day he gets a wake up call."

"Well if he keeps up with his shit, I'll be his wake up call." She promises. "Thanks for-uh-letting me know and for apologizing."

Finn smirks. "Sure. I should get home now, have a good day."

"Bye." Brittany says. Finn waves before going home. "Well that was unexpected."

"I'll say."

* * *

When they got to the hospital their mother; Judy was waiting for them in the lobby. She greeted Quinn and Beth with an awkward hello. Beth stayed by Quinn's side the whole time. Frannie was taken to be prepped for surgery right away. Only Trent was allowed in the room, so Quinn and Beth had to wait with Judy.

"Are you still working as a vet assistant in Lima?"

She nods. "I also work part time at a pet groomers."

"When do you find that time to do anything?"

She shrugs. "I have the weekends off. I don't work everyday."

"Well that's good. You want to give time for yourself or to date a nice man." Quinn bites her tongue, not wanting to start an argument like her sister asked. "How is school?" Judy asks Beth. She just shrugs. "Is she sick?" Judy asks Quinn.

She shakes her head. "No, it's just been a while since she last saw you." She explains. "Even when we lived in Chicago, we didn't see much of each other."

"No, I suppose we didn't." There's a short awkward silence.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, honey, we'll find a restroom for you." Holding her hand, Quinn takes Beth over to the nurses station to ask where their ladies room is. An older nurse directs her to one and Quinn thanks the kind lady. The girls return to the lobby shortly and Beth announces she's bored. "Maybe they have some coloring books. I'll be right back."

Beth waits patiently for her mother to return in silence. When she does, Quinn is holding a couple of coloring books along with a box full of crayons.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, baby." She says giving Beth the books. Then she sets the box of crayons on table between their chairs.

"Mommy, I don't have a table."

"Just use the floor. It's ok this time." She adds.

While Beth colors, Quinn and Judy continue to make awkward small talk, and even have a little argument, making it more awkward, until Trent approaches them with a bright smile.

"It's a boy!" Both Quinn and Juddy cheer along and give him a hug.

"Congratulations." Says Judy. "When can I see my grandson?"

"Right now they have him in the nursery to clean him up more, make sure he's healthy and get his foot prints on the certificate. But you could see Frannie until they bring him back to eat."

Beth and Quinn grab the crayons and coloring book so Beth can continue her drawing in her Aunt Frannie's room. The trio follows Trent down a few halls and up one floor before finally reaching the room. Judy gets to Frannie first. She's careful giving the new mom a hug so she doesn't hurt her.

"Congratulations, honey."

"Thanks, mom." Judy pulls away and after Quinn sets the crayons down on the small couch by the window, they switch places.

"Congrats, sis. I can't wait to see him."

"He's a mini Frannie, but a boy version." Trent says.

Frannie shakes her head. "No, he definitely looks like his daddy."

When a nurse brings the infant in, the adults have a small debate on who he actually looks more alike. After Frannie announces they named him Gavin, and she feeds him, Gavin gets passed around between his father, grandmother, aunt, and even his little cousin with help from her mother.

When everyone has held him, Trent puts him back in the bassinet the nurse brought him in so he could get some more rest.

"That's a pretty picture." Judy says to Beth.

"Thank you." She responds politely. "I colored one for mommy, and now I'm doing one for Tana." Quinn has a mini heart attack until she realizes no one else here knows who her daughter is talking about and relaxes.

"Is she talking about Santana?" Frannie asks. Quinn is now panicking again but she's also curious how her sister could know that.

"How do you know about Santana?"

"Who's Santana?" Judy asks.

"She's our friend. We met her at the hospital when I got my cast removed." Beth innocently explains.

Frannie arches her brow. "Just a friend?" She asks, not convinced. Trent goes on his phone and pretends he's not paying attention to avoid conflict.

"I don't want to have this conversation in front of Beth." Quinn says.

Frannie shrugs. "Why not? She knows about your life style."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "No, because you told me not to start anything and that's exactly what you're doing." She points out.

"It was just a question."

"I'm curious who this Santana girl is too." Says Judy. "Is she really a friend?"

"Of course she isn't, mom. And Quinn still hasn't told Beth yet, that's what this is really about." Frannie continues to argue.

"I've had enough of this." Quinn takes Beth's hand. "Come on, sweetie, we're going."

"But I'm almost finished." She whines.

Quinn takes the crayons Beth was using and rips the two pages out of the book before walking out of the room, not looking at anyone in the eye. She takes Beth into the lobby since Trent is their ride.

While Beth finishes her coloring, Quinn paces she's so angry. But once she calms down, she calls Santana and she feels a lot better. She misses her girlfriend so much and now she's starting to think she wants to go hom earlier than they originally planned.

"How do you feel about going home?"

Beth perks up, smiling brightly. "Today?"

She shrugs. "Maybe today. If not, we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Beth agrees.

"Quinn." Trent shouts as he sprints toward the pair. "I'm really sorry about that back there, and I'm even more sorry for not saying anything. I'm just horrible at conflict and I think I would have done more harm than good." He admits. "I mean, I can talk after everything has been said and all the emotions are in control, but not during."

"It's fine. I knew this was inevitable, I only came because Frannie asked me to and I never saw that coming in a million years. And I didn't want to regret not seeing my nephew." She explains.

"I get it. So, what do you plan on doing now? Do you want to go back in there and have an actual talk with them, or do you want to go back to our place, cause I can drive you over, it's no problem." He offers. "I forgot Frannie's toothbrush anyway."

She sighs. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I want to go home."

He frowns. "Wait, you mean Lima home?"

Quinn nods. "Yea. We're just going to keep arguing and I don't want Beth to see anymore of it just as much as I don't want to deal with it again either."

"Are you sure?" She nods. "Ok, if that's what you want, I'll help you get your bags into your car, but I think you should at least say goodbye." He suggests.

"You're right, I should. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course."

Quinn flashes Beth a smile as she passes her then takes a deep breath before returning to Frannie's room. Waking in, her sister and mother looked surprised to see her.

"We thought you weren't coming back." Judy says.

She shrugs. "I'm not, I just came to say goodbye. Trent pointed out it's only fair that I let you know we're leaving." She starts to explain. "I came here knowing an argument would start eventually but I came anyway. I didn't want to regret not seeing my nephew. But the funny thing is, I don't know if I'll see him again after this because we can't seem to put our differences aside. I could forgive you both because I love you, if you just apologize but until that happens, I'll just stay in Lima with Beth and my girlfriend Santana." She says with a smug and proud smile. "Goodbye, Frannie, mom."

With that she turns her heels and walks out of the room feeling very accomplished. Trent takes them back to his house to help like he promised then says goodbye himself.

"Hopefully it won't be like this forever. I'd like to see my sister-in-law and my niece again." He says putting the last bag into Quinn's vehicle.

"I know, I do too. But until then we could still call."

He closes the car door and nods. "Deal."

They hug then Trent waves goodbye to Beth through the window. Quinn gets into the car then smiles back at her daughter.

"Ready?"

She nods. "Ready." Her mini-me confirms.

"Ok, let's go home."

* * *

Santana has been trying to think of a romantic first date for Quinn since they returned to their apartment. Of course Brittany had been teasing her until Santana had enough and told her how important this date is to her. Santana doesn't want the normal eating out or going to the movies either. Quinn deserves better. The problem is thinking of a romantic and unique date.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Brittany asks siting next to Santana on the couch as the brunette surfs the Internet on her laptop.

"Becuase it's our first official date and I want it to be special. She deserves it."

Brittany smiles. "What a big softie you still are, San." Santana side eyes the blonde, glaring at her. She just chuckles. "Why don't you ask one of her friends what she would like?" She suggests.

Santana shrugs. "I don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Well what about a neighbor or something? I'm sure she has a friend that lives in that apartment with her."

She nods. "He lives across the hall but I'm pretty sure he has a hardcore crush on her." Brittany arches her brow. "I don't think he would be willing to help me plan a date with his crush." She points out.

"What? Who is this guy, why haven't you told me about him before now?"

Santana looks up from the screen. "I didn't meet him until recently. And Quinn didn't exactly say anything to me either, I just know he has a crush on her. He just had that tone with me, ya know?"

Brittany nods understanding what she means. "What are you going to do about that?"

She shrugs turning back to her laptop. "I'm not worried right now, I'm too focused on planing this date. But if he tries anything, he'll deal with Snix."

Brittany chuckles rolling her eyes than surfs through the channels on the TV. There's a short period of time of silence as they're both focused on their activities.

"Do you think she'll even want to go out after coming back from Chicago?" Santana asks.

Brittany shrugs. "I don't know. Why, what are you thinking?"

"If she's not up to leaving her apartment, I could just make a romantic meal there. Like a candle light dinner, then we could go on the roof and dance."

Brittany smirks. "Then after you could make a little love."

Santana scoffs throwing a pillow at the blonde. "I don't have sex on the first date." Brittany arches her brow, and Santana rolls her eyes. "Anymore." She adds.

The blonde chuckles as Santana continues her search on the Internet. "I'm just teasing. I think that's a great idea."

"Yea?"

She nods. "Very romantic." She agrees. "But who's making the food?"

Santana gasps and throws another pillow. "Bitch."

"San, face it, you can't cook. You never could, that's why I still make all our meals." She points out. "Whenever it's your turn, you order out."

Santana sigh in defeat. "You're right. What am I supposed to do now? I want our first date to be special."

"I could make dinner for you." She offers.

Santana smiles. "Are you sure?"

She shrugs. "Yea. You could just warm it up when she gets here. Ask what her favorite meal is and I'll make it."

"Thanks, Britt."

"You're welcome."

Since Brittany will be making the dinner, Santana goes out to get everything else. The candles, a table cloth, and she decides to get some rose petals, a speaker for her iPhone and lights to decorate the roof. Leaving the store Santana walks back to the apartment. It's only two blocks away and since she didn't run today, it'll be her exercise.

The brunette daydreams during her walk thinking about her first official date with Quinn. It puts a smile to her face and she doesn't care how ridiculous she looks to everyone else. She's too happy to care, and she hasn't felt that in a long time.

While thinking about that, the brunette eventually fails to pay attention to her surroundings and bumps into another woman, causing her to spill her take out everywhere.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." She apologizes trying to help the woman. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I'm such an idiot."

The woman chuckles. "It's fine, it happens to all of us."

Both girls pick up the take away boxes and put them back into the bag. Luckily only one of them spilled on to the sidewalk so the blonde stranger still has enough to eat.

"It looks like you still have most of your food, so silver lining and all."

The blonde chuckles again. "I'm actually picking this up for a friend but, he'll get over it."

"Oh, ok. We'll have a nice day."

She nods. "You too."

Returning to the apartment, this time she checks for a sock and there is none. She breathes a sigh of relief them opens the door only to be met with the same result. Brittany and Hunter are making out on the couch, again. Santana covers her eyes as she closes the door behind her.

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo." (This can't be happening again) She grumbles. "What is he doing here again?" She asks, her hand still over her eyes.

"He wanted to come over and I said yes." She says like it's obvious. "You can uncover your eyes now, San."

Santana removes her hand and glares at the pair. "I don't appreciate coming home to this twice. It's gross, and a girl could use a warning."

Hunter puts his hand up. "To be fair we did the first time, it's not our fault you were thinking about your hot vet girlfriend."

"You told him?"

Brittany shrugs like its no big deal. "Yea. I tell him everything."

Santana shakes her head. "Why, Britt? You barely know him." She points out.

"Whats the big deal, San? It's not like I told him your secrets or something."

She huffs walking past them to her room. "Whatever. Don't have sex on my couch."

"Our couch." She corrects.

In her room, Santana's mood suddenly changes when she gets a call from Quinn. She uses the time to ask the blonde what her favorite meal is, using the excuse she never asked before since she spontaneously decides she wants the date to be a surprise. Quinn had such a bad time in Chicago, she figures the date will turn things around, or at least hopes it will.

The blonde doesn't seem to be suspicious, but she could just be good at hiding it so Santana quickly changes the subject. When she does, Santana gets the feeling Quinn is also hiding something from her but shakes it off. She just has to figure out how she could set everything up in her girlfriend's apartment with out there. That is going to be challenging. They say their goodbyes and Santana disconnects the line.

"Britt, change of plans." She announces leaving her room to join her friend. "I want to surprise Quinn with this date at her apartment when she gets back, but I don't know how I can pull this off."

"Do you have the key to her place?" Hunter asks.

She glares at him. "I don't remember asking you."

"San." She warns.

Santana sighs. "No."

"I would suggest asking the neighbor you told me about, but since he likes Quinn, I doubt that will go over well."

Santana huffs putting her face in the couch cushion. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Becuase you're making it hard." Brittany points out. "Why don't you just have your date here?" She suggests. "Hunter and I can go out."

Santana sits up. "That could work." She agrees. "I could ask Quinn if she wants to come over to hang out and surprise her." She thinks out loud.

"See, problem solved."

She nods. "Will you still make the food for us?"

"Sure."

Hunter stays for a few hours to watch a couple of movies with Santana and Brittany. When he announces he has to go, Brittany walks him out. Santana turns off the TV to go in her room and maybe shower to get ready for bed.

"San, I'm walking him to his cab."

She shrugs with little interest. "K."

Santana goes to the bathroom, deciding she should definitely shower first. The brunette grabs a towel for her body and hair then as she leans down to turn the water on, someone knocks on the door.

She frowns wondering who would be visiting at this hour. Santana cautiously approaches the door then hesitates opening it. Before she could respond, a pair of lips crash into her own. It take a second for Santana to kiss back. Then she holds her girlfriend closer.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days." She says against Quinn's lips.

Quinn pecks Santana's lips once more before pulling away. "I changed my mind. I didn't want to spend the rest of my visit arguing with my mother and my sister. I know it's late but we wanted to see you."

She arches her brow. "We?"

Quinn nods then gestures toward the small figure sleeping on one of the bags. "She fell asleep waiting for you to open the door." She explains. "She almost feel asleep on the elevator, actually." She says with a laugh.

"We better get her inside." Santana advices.

Quinn carefully scope her daughter up. "Can you get the bags?"

"Sure. You can put Beth on the couch." She says picking up their luggage.

Quinn goes inside and just as carefully lays Beth on to the couch, then she covers her with a blanket. Santana puts the bags next to the door.

"Well this is definitely a surprise." She says with a smile, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"It was a spontaneous decision on my part."

"Well I'm not complaining."

Quinn smiles as Santana leans in for another kiss. Quinn tangles her hand into Santana's dark locks. The brunette moans in response, bringing Quinn even closer toward her. The couple soon get carried away, expressing how much they missed each other and how happy they are to of finally made their relationship official.

"My have the tables turned."

The couple jump apart. Santana glares at Brittany. "Ok, I get it, it's not cool to be interrupted from a good macking." She grumbles.

Brittany chuckles. "It's so hard for you to admit you're wrong." Santana just shrugs. "Hi, Quinn. I wasn't expecting to see you here." She blushes.

"I wasn't either, actually, but I wanted to see Santana. I got your address from Lord T's records." She confesses.

"So you went to your workplace in the middle of the night to get your girlfriend's address?" Quinn nods, her cheeks visibly darkening. "Kind of stalkerish, but I think it's cute. She has it bad for you, San." Quinn turns her head, embarrassed.

Santana chuckles shaking her head. "Britt, go to your room."

Brittany scoffs. "I'm not a child, San. But I am going to my room but not because you told me to, because I was going there anyway." Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile as Brittany passes them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The couple say together. Once Brittany is out of the room, Santana once again wraps her arms around Quinn's waist. "She's right ya know. It is kind of stalkerish." She teases.

"It was the only way I could think of to get your address. I wanted to surprise you so I couldn't just ask." She explains.

"I'm teasing. I think it's cute, too." Santana reconnects their lips in a tender kiss.

"Mommy." Beth whines from the couch.

Santana pulls away and looks down at the little blonde with concern. "Is she ok?"

Quinn smiles. "Yea, sometimes she just talks in her sleep."

Santana smiles in return. "So adorable."

Quinn chuckles then pecks Santana's lips. "Which reminds me, we should go. I just wanted to stop by before we went home."

Santana frowns. "Are you sure? It's late, you could spend the night."

Quinn raises both brows. "Isn't it a little early for sleepovers?"

Santana smiles. "I could sleep on the couch and you and Beth could take my bed. You've done enough driving, and I'd feel better if you'd stay."

Quinn hesitates. "Ok."

"Yea?"

She nods. "Yea, I'm exhausted."

Santana smiles then gives Quinn another kiss. "Come on, I'll show you to my room." Quinn picks Beth up once more then follows her girlfriend to her room. "The bathroom is across the hall. We have extra toothbrushes under the sink."

Quinn takes off Beth shoes then tucks her in. She doesn't want to risk waking her up to change the little girl into pajama's. Then Quinn stands in front of Santana to hug her.

"Goodnight." Santana squeezes her girlfriend.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Quinn chuckles. "Dork." Pulling away they share one last kiss.

"Just let me grab my pajama's then I'll let you sleep." Santana grabs a shirt and shorts before leaving to change in the living room. Then she grabs some pillows from the hall closet and uses the blanket Beth had moments earlier. She falls asleep smiling knowing Quinn is in her room.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I know I said I would update Wrong Turn next and I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to it but I'm having some writers block. Until I can get past that, I'll be updating this but I'm also open to suggestions, lol. Enjoy!**

**lostorwandering: Again, sorry for the wait. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I think everyone can agree how cute their relationship is, lol. Thanks for the review.**

** 1234: Yooouuu're weeelccooome. Lol.**

**LaurenKnight13: Agreed, Beth is very cute, lol. I've never been a fan of Quinn's parents, even on the show, and I just imagine this is how Judy would respond had this been cannon, too. Puck's reason for being a dick is definitely not justified, I really wanted to make that clear, it just explains his behavior and I'm glad you got that. He definitely needs to grow up and maybe he will, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Same goes with Sam, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**AngieMG: Yea, Frannie was hypocritical but in her eyes she just asked a question. I think everyone is a Trent fan, lol. And I thought so too, it's one of my favrotie parts of that chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**momo0424: Yay, I'm glad. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 1: Here's more, lol. Enjoy.**

**Bsincerly: Glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Heart eyes: Lol, I think so too, and thank you. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks for the review.**

**guest 2: Sorry for the confusion. This is why I stopped updating all my stories at once, even I was getting confused, lol. The story is taking place in Lima, and I did fix chapter 7 so that's what it says now. Again, I apologize for the confusion, it shouldn't happen again. If it does, don't be afraid to call me out on it again, I'd rather someone point it out than anyone to be confused. Thanks for the review, enjoy the update.**

**jaewashere76: No one likes Sam, lol. I don't think you should be worried though. Thanks for the review.**

**aryalyn: Karen will be explained, I promise. I never mentioned their ages cause I just don't think it's super important, at least not for this story. They're definitely in their 20's, though. Brittany and Santana's breakup will also be mentioned, I didn't forget. As far as Brittany's feelings for Santana goes, they're just close friends. Brittany occasionally just feels guilty. And as I told another reader, I did fix chapter 7. At the time I was updating all my stories and even I was getting confused where Quinn was living in each one. But since I'm just updating one at a time, that shouldn't happen anymore, sorry about that. Thanks for the review.**

**Busshunter: Officially updated, lol.**

**nayawanky: Glad to hear it's one of your favorites. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The following morning Quinn isn't surprised she wakes up before Beth. She kisses her daughter's forehead then stretches before seeing who else is awake. Walking down the hall, Quinn could smell something cooking and hopes it's Santana making breakfast. However, she's a little disappointed to see the brunette fast asleep on the couch.

"Santana isn't a morning person." Britany says from the kitchen. "Normally I'm not even up this early but it is a school day, so eventually I'll have to wake her up." Brittany piles more pancakes on a plate. "Hungry?"

"Very, thanks." Quinn sits at the table and Brittany gives her a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"Pancakes are Santana's favorite, fyi. She would eat them everyday if she could." Both women laugh, then Quinn takes a bite of the pancakes.

"These are good. I could see why San would eat them so much."

"Thanks." Brittany gets her own plate and joins Quinn at the table. "Does your daughter like pancakes?"

"Yea, she'll have no problem eating them, whenever she wakes up." She says with a laugh. "She's not a morning person either. I have to carry her to the kitchen table every morning before school."

"So cute." Brittany smiles. The women then eat in silence until they're finished. "Before I have to wake Santana up, I wanna talk to you."

Quinn's heart pounds against her chest sensing it's serious. "Ok, sure. What about?"

"Santana." Quinn slowly nods, having a hunch where this is going. "The last time she dated anyone, we were together." Brittany confesses.

Quinn raises her brows in shock. "You dated Santana."

"Yea, for about a year, and some months. We met at the park. I was feeding the ducks on my run when she literally ran into me." She says with a laugh. "She was changing the song on her phone and wasn't paying attention."

"Sounds like Santana." Quinn smiles.

"Yea, well, I thought Santana was beautiful so I got her number. We started dating then waited only two weeks to make it official." Both Brittany and Quinn laugh. "We rushed into our relationship and I think after a while deep down we both knew we were just meant to be friends. We felt a connection, we just didn't want to admit it wasn't a romantic one and then Santana was diagnosed with ovarian cancer."

"I can't imagine what that was like."

Brittany sniffles, wiping a few tears. "I was so scared. We both were." She admits. "Then I felt obligated to be with her cause what asshole breaks up with someone with cancer?" She asks rolling her eyes. "I just couldn't do it so we fought, not a lot but it was always over stupid stuff. Like I had build up anger and a little resentment for her."

"And I didn't make it easy for you either." Santana says joining them at the table. "Sometimes I would use my sickness to make you feel guilty. I helped you feel like you couldn't break up with me. Then finally I saw how unhappy you were and what an asshole I was being so I let you go." Brittany slowly nods.

"How did you end up living together? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well for a few months I lived with my parents." Santana confesses.

"And they made us have a very long talk." Brittany says.

Santana chuckles. "We talked about everything. Our relationship, our friendship, and why we were so angry at each other. Worked everything out and since we were going to move in together anyway, we didn't think it would be a bad idea. And surprisingly it wasn't. Laying everything on to the table really helped." She explains.

Santana gets her own plate of pancakes then retakes her seat at the table. Brittany tries to steal one but Santana slaps her hand away making Quinn laugh.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out." Quinn says.

"Me too." Brittany agrees.

"Is Beth still sleeping?" Santana asks Quinn.

"Yea, but I should wake her up. She has school and I have work."

"You could follow us to the school." Brittany suggests. "Doesn't Beth have some clothes in her luggage from the trip?" Hoping she'll agree Santana eagerly awaits her response.

Quinn sighs deeply. "We still need to shower."

"We have one." Says Santana. "Beth could take a shower then we could take one together if you want." She adds.

Quinn smiles. "Ok, let me wake Beth up now then so we have time to get ready." The blonde stands up then pecks Santana's lips before going to wake Beth up.

"I'm glad I was finally able to talk to her about that." Santana says relieved.

"Me too." Brittany agrees. Quinn returns carrying a sleepy Beth in her arms.

"Look, there's the pancakes I was telling you about." Quinn turns Beth on her lap. The little girl rubs her eyes then digs into the rest of Quinn's pancakes.

"Good morning." Santana greets Beth.

"Morning, Tana." Beth smiles after swallowing her food. Santana smiles in return when Beth notices Brittany.

"Remember me from school?" Brittany asks.

Beth slowly nods. "You're Tana's friend."

"Yup, but you can call me Brittany." The tall blonde smiles.

"Hurry up, sweetie. We still need to shower and get ready."

"That's exactly what I should be doing." Brittany says standing up.

The trio eat in silence then get ready for the day before going on their way in their respective vehicles, or so that was the original plan.

"Mommy, I want Tana to ride with us." Beth says as Santana is about to get in her car with Brittany.

Quinn smiles. "Ask Santana. I'm sure she'd love to."

Beth shyly shuffles her little feet over to Santana and looks up at the Latina. "Tana, will come with us instead?"

Santana chuckles feeling her heart melt. "How can I say no to that?" Beth giggles. "Of course, I'd love to ride with you and your mom."

Beth smiles brightly. "Yay!"

"I'll meet you there?" Brittany asks Santana then mouths so cute.

Blushing, Santana nods. "Yup."

As Quinn buckles Beth in, Santana gets in the passenger seat. Beth shyly smiles at the Latina as Santana turns around and winks at her when Quinn gets into the car as well.

"How did you sleep last night on the couch?" Quin asks. "I hope it wasn't uncomfortable. I felt kind of bad taking your bed."

Santana waves her off. "It's ok, don't be. I've fallen asleep on that couch before so I was fine." She assures the blonde then glances back at Beth to be sure she's not paying attention. "Do you wanna talk about what happened in Chicago?"

Quinn flashes an appreciative smile then holds Santana's hand. "No, I'm fine now. Thanks, though." Santana blushes.

"Mommy, I forgot to give Tana the picture I colored for her."

"That's ok, your bag is in the trunk. I'll take it out at school so you can give it to her."

Beth smiles brightly. "Ok."

Normally Quinn just drops Beth off right in front of the school with the other parents who drive their children. This time she parks the car so she can retrieve Beth's picture for Santana. Quinn takes it out of Beth's bag then gives it to the little blonde.

"It's a butterfly." Beth says handing it to Santana. The Latina crouches to Beth's height with a smile.

"Thank you, I love it. I'm going to hang it on my fridge when I get home." Beth blushes making Santana chuckle as she stands back up.

"You're welcome. Bye, mommy." Beth gives Quinn a hug a kiss before running off when Brittany catches up with Santana.

"How did you guys get here before me?"

"We didn't stop for coffee and a donut." Santana points out the items in her hand.

"I know but I was the only one there, I figured I'd still beat you here."

Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Can you give us a minute?"

Brittany looks between the couple and winks at Santana. "Remember, there are children around, keep it PG 13, ladies."

Quinn blushes while Santana just laughs. "Sorry if she embarrassed you." Santana apologizes.

Quinn waves her off. "It's what best friends do, right?"

Santana nods. "I guess so." The Latina gently pulls Quinn into her by the blonde's waist. "Have a good day at work. I'll text you during break."

"I'd actually prefer if you called me."

Santana looks surprised. "Oh yeah?" Quinn nods. "We always text."

"I know but I'd rather hear your voice this time."

Santana smiles then leans in for a tender kiss. "I'll talk to you later then."

Quinn pecks Santana's lips a few times, making her smile. "K. Have a good day." As the blonde walks away, Santana playfully smacks her ass, causing her to yelp. "San!"

"I said PG 13!" Brittany shouts.

Santana just shrugs. "Sorry, not sorry." The Latina says catching up to Brittany.

"You seem happier." Brittany notes out loud.

Santana blushes. "I am happier." The pair make their way into the school and through the hallways.

"Does Quinn have anything to do with it?"

"She has everything to do with it, and Beth, of course." Santana smiles.

"Speaking of Beth. Does she know yet you're dating her mother?"

The brunette shrugs. "I forgot to ask. Quinn was upset with her family, anyway, it wouldn't have been the right time."

"For now that may be true but it would be a good idea to ask." Brittany pats Santana's back before going into her classroom.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful for both Santana and Quinn, and now that it's time to go home, Quinn is definitely not looking forward to unloading her trunk of their luggage. However, once she arrived home from picking Beth up, the little blonde was generous enough to carry her own bag so Quinn wouldn't have to carry both.

"Are you sure you can carry that, sweetie?" Quinn asks as they exit the elevator.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok." Quinn says with a laugh, then her smile drops seeing Sam unlocking his apartment door. The blonde takes a deep breath then follows behind Beth.

"Oh, hey." Sam greets with a smile. "I didn't think you'd be coming back yet."

"We came back last night and had a sleepover at Tana's house." Beth says smiling brightly. Quinn could literally see the green eyed monster appear on Sam's face.

"That's cool. Sleepovers are always fun." He attempts to sound genuine, but fails.

"Honey, why don't you unlock the door and I'll help you with your homework in a minute. I wanna talk to Sam." Quinn gives Beth the key then waits for the door to close. "I know you want to say something so just say it."

"You slept at her house, and with Beth?" Quinn nods. "So, what does this mean then, are two together now?"

Quinn braces herself for the after math she knows will come. "Since before we left to Chicago." Sam's eyes widen in shock. "I was saying goodbye and hinted I wanted our relationship to be official so she asked."

Sam nods slowly. "You know before you left, Puck stopped by. He dropped off Beth's teddy bear, I didn't get a chance to give it back yet." He adds as an afterthought. "He got the idea that I have a crush on you and told me I could sway you back to men with some charm. And I did plan on asking you out again, a romantic dinner on the beach but-"

"I'm really sorry, Sam. You're just not my type and I'm really going to kill Puck for that. He's just so resentful, in his mind I chose women over him. I guess it turned him into a big homophobic asshole." She rants.

Sam scoffs. "What an ass." He agrees. "I guess I'll give back Beth's bear and then I'll see you around?"

Quinn sighs. "Yea, of course. We'll still be friends." Sam nods then quickly goes into his apartment to retrieve the bear. "Thanks. I'll see you around."

Sam snorts. "Yea." He almost goes back into his apartment but then stops and turns back around. "Are we still going to the park? We may not be able to have a romantic dinner on the beach, but we can make the sandcastle I promised Beth."

Quinn gives it some thought. "It'll have to be sometime during the week. You know she's with Puck on the weekends."

"Absolutely."

"Ok, we can still go."

Sam grins. "Monday sound good?"

"Sure." Quinn flashes a weak smile then enters the apartment. "Look what you forgot at your dad's house." She says holding up the bear.

"My bear!" Beth runs over to her mother for the toy then hugs it tightly.

"Did you start your homework?" Quinn asks closing the door behind her.

"Yea." Quinn stands behind Beth to see what she's working on. "I don't need help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I can do it."

"Alright. I'll be doing the laundry and putting clothes away if you need me."

As Quinn does some chores around the house, thinking about how well telling Sam about dating Santana went, she remembers she still has to tell Beth. However, school work is more important so she waits. By the time Quinn has their luggage unpacked, Beth is putting her homework into her book at.

"Finished?" Beth nods. "Come sit with me on the couch, I have to talk to you about something." Beth rushes to the living room and sits next to Quinn.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong, I want to talk to you about Santana. Do you remember why your father and I aren't together anymore?"

Beth nods. "You love girls and daddy is a boy."

Quinn smiles, relieved she remembers. "That's right. I'm glad you understand because I really like Santana and she really likes me, so she asked me to be her girlfriend." She explains.

"So I get to play with Tana more?" Beth asks with a bright smile, making Quinn chuckle.

"Of course you can." Beth fist pumps and does a little dance. "I should've known you'd be happy. You really like Santana, huh?"

Beth nods eagerly. "She's so nice and fun to play with and she stood up for me when girls were being mean to me at school."

Quinn frowns. "You never told me anyone was being mean to you."

"It was just one time. They weren't mean to me again after that."

"Ok, but if it ever happens again, I'd like to know, ok?"

Beth nods. "Ok. Can I go play in my room now?"

"Of course." Quinn watches Beth run to her bedroom when the phone rings. Quinn goes into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello."

_"Quinn, hi, it's Dr. Fallon. I know this is last minute but the dark lab puppy brought in today has taken a turn. I need to perform an emergency surgery and you're the only one I trust by my side for this kind of surgery. How soon can you get here?" _

Quinn sighs deeply. She'll need someone to watch Beth and the only person she can get to the apartment fast enough is Sam. Beth may not like it, but it's her only option.

"I just need to ask my neighbor to watch Beth and I'll be right over."

_"Great. The dog should be prepped by the time you get here. So just scrub up, I'll be in the first operating room." _

"Ok, see you soon." Quinn ends the call then calls Sam. Of course he happily agreed, now all she has to do is inform Beth. Quinn goes to her bedroom to find Beth playing with her baby dolls. "Sweetie, I have to go back to work. Dr. Fallon needs my help to make a sick puppy better. Sam will be over to watch you, ok?"

Beth pouts. "Ok."

Quinn gives Beth a hug and kiss. "Be good. I love you."

"Love you." Beth says following her mother to the front door. As Quinn leaves, Sam arrives. He says goodbye to Quinn then closes the door and turns to Beth.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Play with my dolls in my room by myself." She adds returning to her bedroom.

Disappointed the little blonde still doesn't like him despite how happy she was when he offered to take her to the park, Sam opts to watch tv.

For a while he stays in the living room while Beth plays in her room when a commercial for a cotton candy maker comes on the tv and Sam smirks. One drunk night he made a dumb purchase but now it might help him.

Quickly he rushes back to his apartment to retrieve the machine and flavored sugar it came with before Beth even knew he was gone, or so he thought. Returning to Quinn's apartment Beth is in the living room.

"You were gone." She points out the obvious crossing her arms.

"I thought you were playing in your room?"

Beth shrugs. "I had to go to the bathroom and I wanted a snack."

Sam holds up the box in his hands. "Well I have a snack. It's a cotton candy machine. Your mom is gone, that means you can eat as much cotton candy as you want."

Beth smiles brightly. "Cool, I wanna make lots and lots of cotton candy."

"Alright. What flavor do you want? I have pink, blue and purple."

"Pink!"

"Nice choice." Sam sets up the machine and reads the directions before making the sugar into fluffy clouds. A couple hours later, after making every flavor sugar that came with the machine, and bouncing off the walls, Beth is laying on the couch holding her stomach.

"My belly hurts." She whines.

Sam exhales running his hand through his hair. He wanted Beth to like him so bad he never thought having so much sugar would make her sick. Quinn definitely won't be happy, especially realizing he has no idea what to do. He would give her medicine but doesn't know what to give her for something like this so he calls a friend.

"Hey, I need your help with something. What do you give a little girl who has a stomach ache from eating too much sugar?"

_"What did you do to Beth?" _

Sam sighs. "I just let her eat a lot of cotton candy we made from the machine I got."

_"How did you think that was a good idea?" _

_"_I don't know, Mike, I just wanted her to like me as much as she likes Santana."

_"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not an expert on kids, I just go over there sometimes and play dress up with her. Maybe you should call Puck." _

Sam scoffs. "Right, I'm sure he knows what to do." He sarcastically remarks. "He usually takes Beth to his mother whenever she gets sick." Quinn has ranged to him many times whenever Beth even had a cold, Puck brought the little girl to his mother's house.

_"Then call Santana. She's a girl, she should know what to do." _Sam groans. "_Dude, put your ego aside and call her, for Beth." _With that, Mike hangs up.

"I want mommy." Beth cries.

"Your mom is still at work, but I'm going to call Santana, ok?" Beth nods and instead of crying for Quinn, she cries for Santana. Reluctantly Sam calls Santana and the Latina has no problem coming over to help, only after giving Sam an ear full. Before he knows it, Santana is knocking. "Come in."

Santana rushes over to a still crying Beth, ignoring Sam for now. "What's wrong, pequeña?" She asks taking Beth into her arms.

"My tummy hurts." Beth whines.

Santana rubs Beth's back. "It's ok, it'll feel better soon." She assures the little blonde then turns to Sam. "Where's the bathroom?" Santana would say more to Sam but she doesn't want to yell in front of Beth.

"Down the hall on the right. It's the first door."

Before going into the bathroom, Santana grabs a pair of pj's and clean underwear for Beth with the little girl's help. Then she has the little girl take some medicine.

"It still hurts." Beth whines siting on the bathroom sink.

"It'll take some time to kick in but for now a warm bath should help." Santana fills the bathtub with luke warm water. "I'll be in the living room, ok?" She says putting Beth back on to the floor.

Beth pouts. "No, I want you to stay with me. Please. I don't wanna be alone."

Santana sighs, unsure if Quinn would want her to be around Beth as she takes a bath. She would call and ask but Sam told her over the phone she's in surgery, and reluctantly decides to ask him what he thinks.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I just have to ask Sam something." Beth just nods so Santana returns to the living room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, I just have to ask you something."

Sam looks surprised. "Ok, shoot."

"Beth wants me to stay with her while she takes a bath. You've known Quinn longer than me, would she be ok with that?"

Sam sighs deeply. "As hard it is for me to say this, she definitely likes you. I mean, she really really likes you. So there's no doubt in my mind she wouldn't have a problem with you taking care of Beth. All she used to talk about was finding someone who loves her and who loves Beth as much as she does."

Santana blushes. "Ok, then." She says like a shy school girl. "Thanks, but I'm still pissed you let her eat so much sugar. You're lucky I don't want Beth to see me yelling."

Sam avoids her gaze. "I know."

"Tana!" Beth shouts.

Sam snorts. "I think you got it from here." He says standing up. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for coming over so fast."

"Of course."

"I-uh-I don't know what the future holds for you and Quinn, and this might not mean much coming from me, but if you are the one and you two decide to have a baby, you'll definitely be a great mom."

Santana nods slowly. "You're taking this better than I thought."

Sam shrugs. "I had some time to think about it. And I don't really have a choice. No matter what I do, it doesn't change how she feels about you." Santana blushes once again. "See you around."

"Yea, see ya." Santana watches Sam leave then returns to the bathroom.

"The water is cold." Beth says with her hand in the tub.

"That's ok, I'll just add more warm water." Santana drains some of the area to add more then Beth undresses herself and hops in the tub. "Do you have any toys?"

"Over there." Beth points to a basket in the corner.

Santana grabs it and pours all the toys into the tub, hoping it would distract her from her sore belly. Luckily it does and Beth has a blast squirting Santana with a tiny squirt gun.

"I don't think I like this game." Santana says looking down at her now transparent shirt, but the Latina ignores it, knowing it'll dry.

Beth just giggles then looks at her hands. "I'm wrinkly."

"That is a sign you've been in the tub too long." Santana stands up to get a towel then holds it up for Beth. "Come on, time to get out."

"But I wanna play still."

"We can play with your other toys."

Beth happily pops up. "Ok."

Santana wraps Beth in the towel then helps her out of the tub before drying her off and dressing her into her pajama's, after Beth asked for her help.

"When is mommy coming home?"

"I don't know. Why, am I not good enough for you?" She teases.

Beth shakes her head and wraps her little arms around Santana's neck. "No, I love you, Tana. I just miss mommy."

Santana feels her heart melt as her eyes fill with tears. The Latina quickly wipes her eyes as she hugs the little blonde tightly. "I love you, too, pequeña."

Beth is first to break the embrace then has Santana follow her into her bedroom. The pair play a little longer until Beth starts to get sleepy. The little girl rubs her eyes and lays her head on Santana's lap. Santana picks her up and tries laying her onto her little bed, however, Beth doesn't let go of her neck, making Santana chuckle.

"Someone is a cuddle monster when they're sleepy." Instead, Santana lays in the bed with Beth sleeping on her chest.

* * *

Quinn was definitely not expecting the surgery to take so long and she's happy it's finally over. As much as she loves her job, she feels bad leaving Beth with Sam for so long. She just knows when she gets home her daughter won't be in a good mood.

However when she gets home, Quinn is surprised to discover how quiet it is and Sam and Beth are no where to be found. She closes the door behind her then searches for her daughter and neighbor. She's also confused seeing a cotton candy maker in her kitchen.

"Sam, Beth, where are you guys?"

Realizing they must be in one of the bedrooms, Quinn wanders to the back of the apartment. Seeing Beth's door open, Quinn checks that room first and her heart melts at the sight, despite bent confused as why Santana is here. Quinn is still amazed how easily it's been for Beth, always a shy little girl, to get so attached to Santana so quickly.

Feeling a little left out wanting to cuddle with her girlfriend, too, Quinn carefully climbs into bed and lays her head on Santana's free shoulder, accidentally waking her up.

"Hey, you're home."

Quinn smiles. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Beth didn't feel good. Sam made her a ton of cotton candy. She just had a stomach ache but all that sugar it hurt pretty bad." She explains. Quinn reaches over and rubs Beth's back, not surprised her mini-me didn't wake up from the action.

"Well I'm glad you came to the rescue." Santana chuckles. "Thank you."

"Of course. Those hazel eyes are my weakness." She confesses.

Quinn blushes. "Are you still talking about Beth?"

Santana smiles tightening her hold on Quinn. "I'm talking about Beth, and you." Quinn picks up her head then catches Santana's lips in a tender kiss. "I love your kisses but I don't feel comfortable doing it while Beth is sleeping on top of me."

Quinn chuckles climbing off the Latina and holds out her hand. "Then let's take this to my room."

Santana arches her brow. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Carefullt Santana slides out from under Beth then follows Quinn into her bedroom. Quinn sits on the bed then has Santana straddle her lap as they make out.

Although Quinn didn't think she would be ready to have sex so soon into their relationship, the blonde finds herself very turned on, and can't help but let her hands wander to Santana's ass, squeezing her cheeks, earning a moan from the brunette.

Quinn also moans as Santana trails her lips down her neck, and her hands also wander to Quinn's stomach and to her breast, palming the mound.

"Tana!"

Both women groan in frustration.

"Good timing, kid." Says Santana making Quinn laugh when they hear the doorknob turn. Santana jumps off Quinn's lap. "Shit, can you tell we were making out?"

"Relax, she knows." Quinn assures her as Beth walks in.

"Mommy, you're home!" Beth says jumping on the bed. Quinn hugs her mini-me.

"I'm home." Quinn smiles brightly. "Santana told me you didn't feel well today."

Beth straddles Quinn's lap with a pout. "I ate too much sugar, but Tana made me feel better." She says blushing while looking at Santana. The Latina winks.

"I'm glad. I don't like when my baby is sick." Quinn kisses her forehead.

"Now I'm tired." Beth whines.

Quinn rubs Beth's back. "Well, we're gonna have to cuddle until you fall asleep."

"Tana, too?" Quinn turns to Santana.

"Those hazel eyes are my weakness." Quinn chuckles. "I'll cuddle with you blondes."

Quinn lays down so Beth and Santana can rest their heads on her shoulders then asks Santana for the tv remote so they can watch Netflix. After two _Disney_ movies, Beth finally falls into a deep sleep so Quinn takes her back to her room.

"Goodnight, pequeña." Santana whispers.

"Night, Tana." Beth says half asleep now. "Love you."

Santana once again feels her heart melt while Quinn is surprised. "Love you, too."

"Goodnight, baby, mommy loves you."

"Love, too." Beth says falling back into a deep sleep. The couple leave the room to let Beth sleep and Quinn gently pulls Santana into the living room. "What was that?" She asks smiling brightly. "That was the first time she ever said she loved anyone other than me or Puck." Quinn adds as an afterthought.

"She actually told me earlier when you were in surgery. I wasn't expecting it at all and my heart just melted into a puddle." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck so the brunette holds Quinn by her waist.

"I'm so glad she loves you. For a while I thought I couldn't date anyone again cause I didn't know how Beth would respond. It's one of the reasons why I never introduced her to Karen." She confesses.

"You haven't really talked about her." Santana notes out loud.

Quinn shrugs. "We weren't together long so I don't really consider what we had a relationship." She explains. "We had sex a few times, she wanted more, I didn't so I ended what we had and that was it."

"Well I'm glad it didn't work out cause then we wouldn't be together." Quinn smiles as Santana connects their lips in a slow kiss. "I better go. Brittany and I are going on a run tomorrow morning and then I have to prepare myself to have lunch with my parents."

Quinn chuckles. "You have to prepare yourself?" She asks amused.

"Oh yea. I'll have to shower, clean the house and then watch Brittany cook." Quinn laughs. "It's always a busy day when the parents visit."

"Well, have fun. Call me when you get home?"

"Of course. Give Beth a kiss for me." Santana pecks Quinn's lips a few times.

"Will do."

Breaking the embrace, Santana smacks Quinn's ass making the blonde yelp. Just as fast Quinn covers her mouth and waits a moment to be sure Beth is sleeping then breathes a sigh of relief, dropping her hand.

"That would have been on you if I woke her up."

Santana just laughs as Quinn follows her to the door. "Wait, one more kiss."

Quinn smiles then closes the gap between them. The kiss starts innocent, sweet and slow. Then the Latina goods Quinn closer, swiping her tongue across the blonde's lip, begging for permission. With a moan, Quinn opens her mouth. The couple continue to get carried away until Quinn regains self control.

"You did that on purpose." Santana winks. "Now I have to take a very cold shower because of you. Thanks."

The brunette laughs. "Don't worry, you're not alone." Quinn bites her bottom lip now imagining Santana wet, naked and touching herself. Santana suddenly smacks her arm. "Stop thinking of me naked in the shower, perv."

"Oh like you weren't thinking of me."

Santana snorts. "Guilty." She admits. "Ok, I really have to go now. I'll call you."

"Ok, bye."

Santana pecks Quinn's lips a few more times before finally leaving. Quinn closes the door then leans against it with a doppy smile like a school girl. She never thought she would get to a place like this in her life. Happy with work, Beth, and now she has an amazing girlfriend.

For a second Quinn thinks the other shoe will drop, however, she pushes that thought down, wanting to savior the feeling of being really happy. And with that thought, Quinn decides to go back to her room to go to sleep herself.

* * *

This time coming home, Santana double checked the door to be sure Brittany and Hunter weren't doing anything. As carefully and quietly asshe can, she closes the door behind her and attempts to walk through the dark apartment, not wanting to wake Brittany or even her fat cat.

However, she quickly realizes walking in the dark isn't a good idea but as she tries to turn on the living room light, she steps on said cat, tripping over the animal as she does. The cat yelps in pain, Santana makes a loud thump falling on to the hardwood floor causing Brittany to wake up.

"What the hell is going on out there?" She asks turning on the light then glares at Santana on the floor. "What happened to you?"

Santana huffs. "I was trying not to wake you up then I tripped over your fat cat."

Brittany gasps noticing Lord T limping. "You broke his paw." The blonde picks up the large cat and holds the animal against her chest.

"Yea, I'm ok, too. Thanks for asking." Santana groans getting back on her feet.

"I'll have to call the vet in the morning." Brittany thinks out loud putting Lord T on to the couch. "Were you still at Quinn's?"

Santana blushes. "Maybe." She tries walking past Brittany but the blonde stops her.

"You had sex, and with Beth there, gross."

Santana scoffs. "Of course not. We made out a little, I got to second base before the little squirt interrupted us." She explains. "Now, excuse me. I promised Quinn I'd call to let her know I made it home safely and then I'm going to bed. Mami left a voicemail that she and Papi will be over for lunch. I was going to tell you but I was worried about Beth."

"So I'll be cooking a big meal all afternoon."

Santana pats Brittany's shoulder. "Yup. Have fun."

Brittany snorts finally letting Santana pass her and going to her bedroom as well. The brunette changes into her pajama's then brushes her teeth before calling Quinn then she climbs into bed and passes out as soon as her head hits the pillow.

The next day, after having breakfast, the girls had their run in the park, and relaxed for a few hours. Now Santana is cleaning while Brittany cooks lunch. In the middle of vacuuming the living room, Santana almost misses the phone ring.

"Hello?"

_"Your father and I are on our way. Has Brittany finished cooking?"_

Santana looks over to the kitchen to see Brittany finishing lunch with an eye roll. "Si, Mami. Lunch will be done and warm when you get here."

_"Good. I'll see you shortly, te amo." _

"Te amo." Santana hangs up then finishes up the vacuuming before putting the vacuum back into the hall closet.

"Are they on their way?"

"Yea. I gotta get dressed."

So worried about the apartment being clean, Santana didn't change out of her pajama's. As fast she she can the brunette gets into a simple dress when she hears Brittany greet her parents. Santana curses under her breath putting on a pair of heels, then she quickly fixes her bed head before joining everyone.

"Hola, mija." Dante greets with a hug and kiss. "How are you? You're still not calling us."

Santana snorts breaking the embrace. "You know you can call me too, the phone works both ways." She points out.

"So we can get your machine?" Maribel asks, hands on her hips. Santana just rolls her eyes giving her mother a hug and kiss.

"Good to see you, too, Mami."

"You know she's just teasing." Dante says. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Everyone helps themselves then gather around the kitchen table making small talk and catching up with one another.

"Brittany, how are your parents? I feel like I haven't seen them in weeks." Says Maribel.

"They're good. Dad still works at the bank and mom is retired so she's doing everything and anything to keep herself busy."

"She's retired, already?" Maribel continues.

"Yea, she's worked at the college for years now and I guess she felt like it was time."

"I wish I could retire." Dante says making Santana and Brittany laugh while his wife doesn't find it as amusing.

"Why can't you?" Santana asks with a laugh.

"Your mother would drive me loco." Maribel glares at her husband then hits him upside the head, making Santana and Brittany crack up. "Ouch, it was a joke." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not funny." Maribel says. Dante just mutters something in Spanish. "Mija, where's your bathroom again?"

"Second door on the right."

Maribel excuses herself then walks down the hall to relieve her bladder. Returning to the kitchen, she checks if her daughter has been keeping her room clean, an old habit a mother can't break. She's pleasantly surprised the room is cleaned but is confused when something under the bed catches the older Latina's eye. Maribel picks up the item then carries it with her to the kitchen.

"Mija, what is this?"

Santana and Dante are washing the dishes while Brittany wipes down the table. Santana turns around to see what her mother is talking about and is surprised to see one of Beth's little socks she must of left behind the night they stayed over.

Santana awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. "It's Beth's." She says quietly, knowing the swarm of questions her parents will have.

"Beth?" Maribel asks.

"Yea, my girlfriend's daughter, Beth." Santana tries to casually say and even attempts to leave the room when Maribel stops her.

"Wait a minute." She says pulling Santana back. "Is this the same woman you were telling us about when we had lunch at the restaurant to celebrate?"

Santana nods. "Si."

"You're officially together now?" Dante asks with a smile.

Santana blushes. "Si."

Maribel smiles. "This is wonderful news, baby." She says hugging Santana then suddenly pulls back and slaps Santana's arm. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Brittany chuckles, causing Santana to glare at her so the blonde leaves the room.

"I'm sorry I was-"

"Busy, I know." Maribel says with an eye roll handing Santana the sock. "Always too busy to call, too busy to tell me you're dating again." Maribel rants while Dante mocks the woman from behind getting a grin from Santana.

"That aside, we're happy for you, mija." Dante says with a wink.

"Gracias, Papi."

Marivel huffs. "Of course we're happy for you, but I'd be happier if I could meet her and her daughter." She adds.

Santana frowns and her heart pounds wildly against her chest. "Isn't it a little too soon for that? We just made our relationship official. Maybe when we're together for at least a month we can start meeting family."

Maribel arches her brow, hands on her hips. Dante chuckles. "What's the harm of meeting her now?" Dante asks. Maribel still staring at Santana.

Santana sighs. "I don't want to scare her off. It's serious to meet family and we haven't even been together officially for a week yet."

"She has a point." Dante continues.

Maribel huffs. "Fine. But eventually I want to meet them both."

"Ok, ok." She rolls her eyes.

Dante gets comfortable on the couch with Brittany. "What are we watching?"

Maribel glares at the man. "Dante."

"What?"

"We just came over for lunch. I have a lot of errands to run today and Alan and his wife are having dinner with us later."

Dante groans standing up. "Alright, it was good to see you, Brittany." He says holding his fist out. Brittany chuckles bumping their fists.

"You, too." Maribel gives Santana a hug and kiss while reminding her to call more. Then Dante has his turn saying goodbye before finally leaving. "So, when are you going to break the news to Quinn?" Brittany teases.

Santana glares at the blonde. "Not funny." She says siting next to her friend. Brittany flashes a weak smile and Santana can sense something is bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Brittany sighs deeply. "I think I'm gonna break up with Hunter."

Santana frowns. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just think we were moving too fast and I'm not sure I even see a future with him." She explains. "I just saw how much Quinn made you happy ever since you met and I wanted that, so I gave my number to a guy with corny pick up lines."

Santana cringes pulling Brittany into her chest. "You could do so much better than Hunter and it'll be with someone you do see a future with. You just have to be patient. I thought I was going to be alone forever and then when I wasn't expecting it, I met Quinn and her beautiful daughter." She assures the blonde.

"Can't I just fast forward to that part of my life?"

Santana chuckles. "I wish it was that easy." Suddenly Brittany stands up, confusing the brunette. "Are you doing it now?"

Brittany snorts. "No, you're taking Lord T to the vet since you broke his paw last night."

Santana groans. "Britt, I don't think they're even open. It's Saturday."

The blonde shrugs putting the large cat in it's carrier. "Then your girlfriend can hook us up." She says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do we really have to?" Santana whines.

Brittany arches her brow. "Don't you wanna see Quinn?"

Santana huffs. "Of course I do. I just don't want to wait forever for that fat cat to get checked out especially if we're going to be surrounded by other fat cats and dogs jumping on me."

"You're so dramatic. Come on, you're paying."

Santana groans some more as she grabs her purse then follows Brittany out to the car. Being that it's Saturday, they're surprised the clinic is open, and as Santana predicted there are other dogs in the waiting room. Santana swears in Spanish as they take the only available seats next to a woman with a large Great Dane.

"This dog slobbers on me, you're buying me ice cream." Santana says crossing her arms.

Brittany snorts. "Does Quinn know what a drama queen you are?"

Santana just rolls her eyes. The pair continue to wait as animals leave and more arrive. Santana gets more impatient as time goes on, and groans seeing another dog being brought into the back for their check up.

"Are you kidding? We were here before that ugly q-tip poodle."

"San." Brittany scolds like a child. "We have to wait for Lord T's vet and she's busy right now." She explains.

Santana groans once again. "I hate this. I'm sick of getting my toes stepped on by these big ass dogs, I'm tired of them all staring at me and my ass hurts from this chair."

"Finished?"

"Yes." She says crossing her arms.

"Good, your girl is behind the front desk." Brittany points. Santana instantly perks up with a smile then walks over to the desk making Brittany laugh.

"Hey, beautiful." Santana flirts.

Quinn looks up from the file she's looking at and blushes. "Hey, babe. Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

Santana looks embarrassed. "I may or may not have tripped over Lord T last night and I may or may not have broke his paw." Quinn laughs as Brittany appears next to the brunette, still holding the cat's carrier.

"Not may have, she broke his paw." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well, Dr. Fallon just finished up with a patient so I can take you back now if you don't want to wait anymore."

"Yes, please." Santana says before Brittany could answer.

Quinn chuckles. "Follow me."

The pair follow Quinn into an exam room and it doesn't take long for her to fetch the doctor. As Quinn assists Dr. Fallon, Santana finds herself thinking about the day she got Quinn's cell phone number and flashes a weak smile. She was so nervous and now here they are, dating and now her parents want to meet her. Santana can confidently say that she's happy with where she is in life right now.

"What's got you smiling over there?" Brittany asks interrupting her thoughts.

Santana shrugs. "Just when I got Quinn's number."

Brittany smiles. "You got it bad." She teases.

Suddenly Dr. Fallon and Quinn return with bandages and a small cone. Santana hadn't even realized they left the room. The doctor wraps Lord T's paw with Quinn's help then the doctor puts on the cone so Lord T doesn't rip the bandages off.

Dr. Fallon then informs Brittany when she can bring the cat back to take everything off before the woman go back to the waiting room so Santana can pay the bill.

However, instead of the receptionist taking care of their bill, Quinn requests she do it at the second register, away from the long line.

"That will be fifty six even." Santana curses in Spanish, amusing Quinn, as the Latina digs through her wallet for the bills and hands it to Quinn. "Have a nice day, guys."

Santana bites her lip as Brittany says goodbye. "What are you doing tomorrow?" The brunette suddenly blurts out.

"I don't have any plans, why?"

"Brittany and I are going bowling with some friends, do you wanna come? Quinn smiles while Brittany is confused but tries not to show it. "I'd love to."

"Cool." Santana smiles then scans the room to be sure no one is looking so she can sneak a kiss, making Quinn chuckle. "Have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow. Give Beth a hug and kiss for me whenever you pick her up from her dad's."

"I will. Bye, Brittany."

"Bye." Brittany pulls Santana back to the car and puts the cat carrier in the back seat then glares at Santana. "What was that? We didn't have plans to go bowling."

Santana shrugs. "I wanted to take her out again and that's the first thing that came to mind." She says getting into the car. Brittany follows.

"Well what if our friends have other plans?"

"Then I'll tell Quinn she can bring a friend." She shrugs, driving back home.

"So you don't mind Quinn meeting our friends but you think it's too soon for her to meet your parents?" Santana slowly nods. "Why?"

"Friends isn't as serious as family. It's too soon to meet parents."

"But it didn't take you long to introduce me to your parents."

Santana scoffs. "No, you surprised me when my parents happened to be at my apartment for diner." She reminds her.

Brittany chuckles. "Oh yea. The look on your face was priceless."

Santana glares at her. "You know how I said I would find it funny one day?" Brittany nods. "Today isn't the day."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Thoughts, questions, concerns? Don't be shy, leave a review.**


End file.
